


About morning routines and surprise attacks

by Nana_yv



Series: Morning routines and being overprotective [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, AtsuHina, Barebacking, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Car Sex, Cohabitation, Confrontations, Confusion, Couple, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorms, Eventual Love Scenes, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Foreplay, Happy Ending, Kitchen Foreplay, Light Angst, Locker Room, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Meeting the Parents, Mental Breakdown, Mention of Koutarou's and Keiji's Relationship, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, NSFW part is marked, No Condom, Oaths & Vows, One-Sided Crush, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pain, Pillow Talk, Romance, Sexual Confusion, Sharing a Bed, Shoyo learns that Atsuhina fanfictions exist, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Switching, Tender Lovemaking, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Time Skips, Top Hinata Shouyou, Top/Bottom Versatile Couple, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, hickey, hinted mention of some nsfw stuff that happend the night before, it might get nsfw for later chapters, just me wanting to show my love to this fandom, just me wanting to show my love to this ship, no beta we die like men, public kiss, shower scenes, they are in love with each other and I love it, this story will continue in the near future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_yv/pseuds/Nana_yv
Summary: the title says it all
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Shouyou Hinata & Atsumu Miya
Series: Morning routines and being overprotective [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811104
Comments: 156
Kudos: 1046





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can all enjoy it.

It wasn’t long after they moved in together that they got so used to each other being together most of the time, that their daily rituals got into perfect sync. To others it may have seemed strange, but to them, it was just a normal thing to do. It was like their play on the court.

The only thing that had changed ever since they started dating was Shoyo’s hair length. On a spur of the moment, he decided to let it grow longer than usual. Not too long, but long enough to let tickle his neck now by any movement.

Atsumu liked it. He loved ruffling through his wavy soft hair, the wisps sliding through his fingers or holding on to them when they kissed.

It was cute and he honestly loved it more than he would ever admit to Osamu or anybody. It was his own little secret.

The only thing he might love more than Shoyo, was waking up to him every morning. Which might have been not the usual at first. Shoyo had always had a far better timing than Atsumu. While Atsumu was a morning person, Shoyo would wake up every day at 6 am to get ready. Either make breakfast or to have a quick run outside before Atsumu would wake up and join him for making breakfast.

But by now, Atsumu got used to the early morning activities, so much that he started to wake up earlier than Shoyo. Although not entirely voluntary.

Every morning for the past few weeks of their cohabiting, he was woken not by their alarm, but by his boyfriends ruffled hair wisps, tickling his nose.

Today was one of those mornings. Sometime during the night, they had curled up against each other, spooning comfortably on their king-sized bed, wrapped in blankets while sleeping soundly.

Having stayed in that position it was natural that Shoyo’s hair would tickle Atsumu but instead of moving away, Atsumu loved to snuggle closer into the softness.

Atsumu had always been the sort of person to easily touch or hug people but once he started dating Shoyo, Shoyo had to get used to a far clingier Atsumu than he would have thought of. Not that he minded it.

Having wrapped his hands carefully around Shoyo’s middle, conscious enough to not wake him, he held on to the smaller boy’s body while enjoying this cuddle time. Letting his heat and softness of him soothe him almost back to sleep. Absentmindedly squeezing Shoyo a little too close against his body causing the other one to wake up.

Voice husky from last night’s activity he grunted cutely.

“Atsu-san...too tight...can’t breath.”

Instead of letting go, Atsumu hugged him a little tighter, humming against his neck.

“Mhm...don’t want to.”

Letting out a defeated sigh, Shoyo didn’t even try to argue any more. He knew it was pointless.

Pleased by Shoyo’s accepted defeat, the taller boy snickered against his lover’s nape, kissing the small red spot he had left on Shoyo only a few hours ago.

“Good morning.”

Holding him tight while letting his hand slide from his waist to his belly, Shoyo’s lips escaped an unwanted gasp, only causing his boyfriend to chuckle more.

“Ah...Atsumu...”

Knowing he was now doing it on purpose, Shoyo wouldn’t let himself be teased. Not today.

Turning smoothly around in Atsumu’s embrace, Shoyo lifted his face to come closer to his boyfriend’s nose. Placing a soft kiss on the tip of it, he grinned pleased.

“Good morning.”

It didn’t take long to get a reaction from Atsumu, and having Shoyo chuckle now, seeing how easily he still was able to get Atsumu to blush from the sudden attack.

Whining, he buried his face against Shoyo’s collarbone, muttering against his skin.

“Your win, Shoyo.”

Laughing pleased while moving his hand up to caress Atsumu’s blushed ears, he placed another kiss on his head.

“Good morning.”

He rewarded him with another tender kiss against his forehead, making Atsumu lift his face again.

Slightly pouty but very much willing to let himself be comforted again, he met Shoyo’s eyes, leaning closer.

“Good morning.”

Closing his eyes, Atsumu reduced the distance between them before kissing Shoyo’s lips for their proper morning greeting.

The end...

for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone! I bring you the next chapter of this story I decided to continue now! For everyone who already gave this so much love, thank you so much! I hope you will continue doing that! 
> 
> Something that I want you all to know is that this story developed from a conversation that was going on from June’s /astuhinas (twitter) fanart. (https://twitter.com/atsuhinas/status/1221331315510767616?s=20) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! <3

Some things in life, however small they might be, but some things in life just make you feel grateful for living. For being alive, just to get a chance to experience these small things.

Kissing the one you love, sleepy and lazy in bed was one of those things for Atsumu. Effortlessly but skilfully, he moved his tongue, holding Shoyo tight to his body. Licking and nibbling gently on his lips while letting his fingertips and palm slide up his spine, to his back. Caressing his warm and soft skin, Atsumu hummed content between their kisses.

Muffling any possible chance of one of Shoyo’s moans escaping while he kept their lips locked in a tender kiss.

If it wasn’t for Shoyo desperately having to catch his breath, he wouldn’t have let go him.

Gasping for air, Shoyo tapped before clutching his hand on Atsumu’s chest.

“Gah...ha... Atsumu...you know I can’t hold my breath for that long.”

Chuckling amused, Atsumu’s lifted his left hand up from Shoyo’s hip, letting it find its way up to his cheek, caressing it faintly before moving further to brush away the wisps of his messy and ruffled hair. Tugging them carefully in place. - Although knowing that it would be in fain. Nothing or no one could tame Shoyo’s wavy hair. Even worse now that they had grown longer.

“I told you to breathe through your nose, silly.” He reminded him while smiling irresistibly charming, pulling him into his hug to drag him on top his chest. Positioning him between his legs to adjust him into a comfortable new position. He wrapped his arms around his slim back holding on to his body and enjoying to feel his body weight press him further into the bed.

Dropping his hands to both sides of his body, Shoyo leaned his head on top of Atsumu’s chest, sighing frustrated, while enjoying the faint message of Atsumu’s fingertips fondling his back in a pleasant motion.

“And I don’t know how often I have to remind you that I just need longer to get used to it.”

He pouted half-heartedly while he caught himself unconsciously starting to caress Atsumu’s skin too. Increasing the good mood of his lover only more.

“You didn’t take so long to get used to other things.” He pushed, very much aware that Shoyo knew exactly what he was implying when he could already feel his counterattack coming.

Whining out in pain, Atsumu arched his back. Pushing the smaller boy off of him back on the sheets to defend himself. Shoyo grinned, having had pinched Atsumu’s skin just beneath his ribcage before letting go with a triumphant smile.

“You want to seriously get in trouble?”

His whines quickly turning into soft laugher followed by another sigh, Atsumu shook his head, rolling to his side to face Shoyo again, while holding on the still stinging spot that Shoyo just tweaked.

“I wouldn’t dare to get in trouble with _my_ wing spiker.”

He cooed, reaching out to pull him closer again. Holding on to his hip, just a bit above the hem of his underwear.

“Your wing spiker won’t be troubled...it is your boyfriend who doesn’t seem amused.”

Shoyo grinned, letting himself be pulled back into their hug without any hint of resistance while placing his free hand on Atsumu’s face, playing with the short black peaks of his hair.

“You better make up for it.” He added only to get an assuring nod from his lover.

“I will.” Atsumu breathed, already bending forward to give Shoyo another passionate kiss, only this time he didn’t linger too long when his brows furrowed. Pulling back to look Shoyo in his eyes, his tones suddenly changing.

Sounding worried, he stroked Shoyo’s hipbone, letting his finger slide only briefly underneath his underwear and just barely back to his backside. Resting their foreheads together, he asked almost weirdly formal.

“Shoyo. Are feeling okay? Yesterday...I...” He began but felt too embarrassed to say more when Shoyo seemed to have already understood his concern as he could feel Atsumu’s fingertips stroking his lower back.

Rolling his eyes and letting Atsumu hold him tighter, he nodded his affirming.

“I am alright. Don’t worry. As you said...I get used to some things easier than to others.”

Shoyo knew how to tease Atsumu but just as easy as it was for him to find ways to do that, it was now also easy for him to calm him down, when he was worrying needlessly.

Grunting out, more for his own frustration than for anything else, Atsumu let himself be convinced.

“I am still sorry.” His ears hinting his embarrassment of being not as sorry as he thought he should be. “I will restrain myself.”

Chuckling softly, Shoyo let out another sigh, reaching for Atsumu’s chin to lift it up to kiss him. Slipping in just a little bit more tongue before pulling back.

“Alright, enough cuddling, I am hungry, and we promised to go meet Bokuto-san for a morning run. No? We won’t have much of the morning left if we spend it all in bed.”

The displease of the fact that they indeed made promises with Kotaro left a salty taste on his tongue. They were just getting into the right mood too, when his phone seemed to ring almost at the perfect time.

Shoyo took the chance of Atsumu throwing his head back on the sheets in frustration while flopping open his arms. Escape his hug to sit up, Shoyo got out of bed to grab the closest piece of clothing laying on the floor. Putting it on he reached for the phone that was ringing. Atsumu’s.

“Yours.” He noted before leaving to the bathroom to wash up once Atsumu took it.

Groaning frustrated he sat up too while picking up sounding just as excited as he felt.

“’Sup.”

He grunted not even caring who was calling him. Just then realising it could have been their coach and almost already breaking out in cold sweat when he heard his brother laughing out of the phone.

“Hahaha...yeah same here. Nice to hear you too.”

Clicking his tongue Atsumu sat on the edge of the bed relieved it was just Osamu but not less bothered to have been interrupted by his morning time with Shoyo. Stretching his arms then cracking his neck to both sides, he let out a sigh in reply.

“Yeah yeah...What you calling for?”

Osamu only gave him another far too amused laughter.

“Why? Did I interrupt you jumping Hinata-kun?”

Feeling the blush creep up and making his face burn up, he bit his lips. His brother was sharp. Atsumu knew that, but if there was one thing, he hated the most, it was how nonchalantly easy he talked about their love life. Not that they hid it in anyway, but it was still unpleasant to have him catch up on it so fast. Atsumu blamed their connection as twins for that.

Trying to avoid the topic he decided it was best to not take the bait in the first place. Shutting his eyes to make himself calm down, he took a deep breath before replying to his brother.

“Yo, you better make it quick, Shoyo and I want to head out to meet Kotaro-san for a run, so why did you call?”

Getting up from the bed, proud of himself for having dodged the topic, he roughly fixed the sheets – they would have to change them before they got back in he thought while doing it - before heading towards the bathroom too while listening to Osamu.

“Well I am calling because I was wanting to ask you, when you and Hinata-kun have time to come over. Mum and dad been pestering me to have you two come over. So just message me a date that fits to you and Hinata and I pass it on to them. It has been a while. They want to see you.”

The guilt hitting him right in his chest, remembering that it has been indeed a while for him to have gone there, he didn’t hesitate to reply when walking next to Shoyo, who was just brushing his teeth.

Smiling softly while brushing Shoyo’s hair out of his face, he let his hand rest gently on his neck.

“Okay I will talk to Shoyo and text you later.” He smiled at Shoyo looking irresistibly cute while brushing his teeth.

Osamu said a few more things before hanging up on him, fed up with having Atsumu’s half assed attention. Putting his phone down on the bathroom counter, he stepped behind Shoyo to wrap his arms around his middle once he finished brushing his teeth.

Resting his head on Shoyo’s, he met his eyes through their reflection of the mirror.

“’Samu called because he wanted to ask when we got time. Guess my parents want to officially meet my boyfriend and we should think of a date that suits us and let them know.”

Looking confused for Atsumu’s reaction, Shoyo couldn’t help but frown. “You don’t want to go?”

Almost immediately Atsumu shook his head in response. “No...It is just...mum and dad will surely ask you all sorts of questions and my brother will definitely not go easy on me. I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Muttering the last bits of it into Shoyo’s hair, Shoyo couldn’t hold back laughing again. Lifting his hand to pat him comfortingly, he put on a soft smile.

“Next week sounds good.” He said cutely and flat . “We will be off from practice on Wednesday and since we only have practice in the afternoon on Thursday, we could even stay overnight. If we take the first train, we will be back to arrive in time at our practice. No?”

Atsumu felt the warmth tingle in his belly again. Shoyo was one of a kind and he was the luckiest man on earth to have this beautiful creature in his arms.

“Mhm...sounds perfect. Shoyo-kun.”

Getting on his toes to arch back his head to put a kiss on Atsumu’s cheek he wound himself out of their hug to head back to the bedroom.

“Well then that’s set. I gonna start breakfast, you better hurry up and brush your teeth too. You know how Bokuto-san gets if he thinks we forgot him. I don’t want to deal with another sulking grown up man first thing in the morning.”

Nodding obediently, having ignored his tease from his cute boyfriend, Atsumu got ready while hearing Shoyo starting to get to work in the kitchen. 

* * *

Once they had finished their breakfast. Some protein pancakes with fruits and a tea, they got dressed up in their work out gear to head out. Today it was colder than usual but thankfully Atsumu made sure Shoyo wore two more layers. No way he would want his wing spiker to catch a cold and sit out the practice with a cold in bed. Not to mention the very same person being his boyfriend too.

Their apartment was quite spacious and thanks to their income through various sports ads and other contracts with smaller agencies, they could effort it themselves without having to depend on their families.

A huge plus of being Japan’s rising stars in the competing volleyball industry. But they were only able to move out from the dorms, because they found an apartment complex close enough to their college. Somehow, they got to convince their coach and the dean of their university it would be better for everyone else if they got their own space.

Well that was certainly true, but since they lived so close, they had no chance to avoid Kotaro’s and certainly not Sakusa’s demands of their daily runs during the week.

Stretching their muscles in front of their complex building on the pavement, Shoyo sighed when his back arched unpleasantly at one of his motions.

Looking up to like a flushed deer, Atsumu paused his own stretches to turn to Shoyo.

“Shoyo, are you sure you are fine? Maybe we should have skipped it today.” He muttered absentminded, but Shoyo was determined to not let their relationship get into their carrier as teammates. They were dating but they were also teammates. They had their obligation towards their other members and a small backpain that would fade away in no time, was not bad enough to call a day off.

“I was just twisting in a wrong way. It’s all good.” He assured him, hoping to have sounded as persuasive as he wanted. Touching Atsumu’s back encouraging, he put on his usual happy smile.

“So! I think we’ve done enough stretches for now. Ready? I am not gonna let you win this time.” He grinned starting to run ahead of Atsumu after having adjusted his jacket.

Clicking his tongue but hesitating not for another second, Atsumu took on the bet and followed Shoyo easily catching up on him.

* * *

In the meantime, Kotaro, was already waiting for them. Frowning when he saw them running from afar, he let out a deep sigh when they came to halt in front of them at the same time panting like crazy.

“Wh....who....who .... who was first?!” Shoyo and Atsumu yelled in sync staring up at Kotaro.

His brow twitching, he tried to keep his cool. Brushing back his already styled hair, he shut his eyes, trying hard to relax his lips before putting on a smile that would speak for itself.

“You two know when we said we were meeting? Right?” He tilted his head still grinning and Shoyo could feel a shiver run down his spine.

“9 am.” He gulped and Kotaro nodded his head. The creepy smile not fading.

“Right and what do you think is it now?”

Atsumu and Shoyo exchanged a glimpse, when Atsumu guessed.

“9.30?”

His neck muscles jerking under his skin, Kotaro grinned. “Smart boy.” Now yelling he frowned at them. “I see you can read the time but why would you two make me wait for 30 minutes do you have any idea how freezing cold it is I was about to leave twice how would you have liked that? Hu?!”

Saying all this in once sentence he bent closer to them demanding to get a reply.

“Not very much.” Shoyo replied intimidated getting Kotaro to smile again. Leaning back.

“Right. So now let me ask you something Hinata-kun. Why would you think that I would care about who of you two was faster running here? When you were both late?”

He was now turning to Atsumu, knowing very much it must have been his fault for them running late.

Jerking up, he bowed, feeling the sudden need to do that. “You wouldn’t mind! Bokuto-san!”

Pleased, Bokuto pressed his lips together to finally let out his laugher stepping between them to pat them both on the back.

“Hahahah! Good job you two but don’t sweat it we agreed to meet at 10 today anyway, but I was betting on you arriving earlier and I couldn’t help myself. Pffahahahah.”

Having a blast all by himself, he dabbed away the tears on his eyes then clapped into his hands.

“Alright! Two rounds around the block. Come on Atsumu or do you want to lose again?” 

Snickering and implying Shoyo had won their race, he started ahead of them just to have them follow him, having been complete fooled by him, finally starting their morning run together.

...tbc


	3. -explicit part -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE BEGINNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ:
> 
> Today I bring you the longest of all the chapters so far and for the next two weeks probably the last update (I will update after my exams in two weeks are over)
> 
> As for this chapter, I was insecure whether you guys will be fine with me going nsfw or not. I thought of splitting this up and make a separate whole new story post of the nsfw part and put this into a series, but because I didn’t want to interrupt the reading experience, I let the parts stick together. 
> 
> HOWEVER!
> 
> I marked in the text the part where it will get x-rated, so until you reach the ‘explicit part’ you can read without fearing to read anything that might make you feel uncomfy. I don’t want that.  
> I assure you, even without reading the love scene I will continue the story in a way that you won’t feel like you have missed anything, in case you decided to skip the ‘explicit part’ of the story. It is really up to the readers decision whether you read that part or not. 
> 
> Just wanted to make this clear. 
> 
> I hope, regardless of you reading only the sfw part or all of this update, you will enjoy it and keep supporting me!  
> Sorry for the long note. >//////< but thank you for your understanding. 
> 
> additional note to this update:  
> honestly, I just wanted to write atsuhina make love. ^^

Before Shoyo and Atsumu could have even noticed - at how packed and busy their week had been - it was already Friday night when they finally got home, looking forward to their day off on Saturday.

Letting Shoyo walk in first, Atsumu shut the door behind them, locking it twice before hanging the keys on the box next to the doorframe.

Although their apartment was still not completely finished. - They were still working on decorating and arranging things. - They did have the basis down. Not that they needed anything else than a kitchen, a bathroom and a bed.

“Shoyo, wonna hop into the shower first?” Atsumu asked absentminded, slipping out of his shoes, while he was going through their mail, which he had picked up from their letterbox earlier.

Having already put his shoes aside, Shoyo turned to him, ruffling through his own hair - they were cold from the freezing wind - before heading towards the living room.

“No, you can go first, if you like.” Dropping his bag on the floor next to their coach, Shoyo went on to the kitchen to wash his hands before taking out two bottles of water from the fridge for the both of them.

Staying hydrated was important.

Nodding with a soft hum, Atsumu didn’t seem to pay him much attention, walking towards the kitchen counter, to put down the letters.

“These two are for you and the rest is for me. They are probably just verifications that they had taken our new addresses by notice.” He said, lifting his head to put a kiss on Shoyo’s cheek while grabbing the water bottle.

“Want to shower first?” Repeating his question, implying that he had not paid it attention the first time Shoyo’s replied to him.

Squinting his eyes cutely, Shoyo shook his head, taking away Atsumu’s bottle from his hand to step back a few steps, increasing the space between them.

“I already said, you can go first. You never listen to me.”

Looking at his golden-brown eyes with a playful pout, Atsumu frowned.

“Hinata Shoyo, are we having our first quarrel?” He queried, getting closer to Shoyo again, reaching out for his hip when the smaller one wanted to slip away, he held on to him. His palm almost fitting too perfectly around his slender but muscular built, he kept him close to himself.

Gently bumping him against the counter, Atsumu locked his eyes with Shoyo, grinning teasingly.

“Or are you just trying to get my attention?” His left leg steadying his body weight, he let his right knee press between Shoyo’s thighs. Bending down to his ear he whispered. His snickering smile noticeable in his tone. “If it is the later, you should know that you had my attention the second I laid eyes on you. You know that.”

He breathed, letting his hand slide from Shoyo’s hips back to his spine.

Shivering from the touch, Shoyo could feel his knees wanting to give out. Clutching his hands on the surface next to his body to support himself, Shoyo gasped. “Atsumu...”

Smiling softly now, Atsumu nuzzled his nose into Shoyo’s hair. “Mhm...great reaction Shoyo...” He praised him, leaving a faint, almost breathed kiss on the top of his ear. “But maybe I just want you to take a shower with me?” He asked innocently ambiguous. “And I just acted as if I didn’t hear you the first time.” He added, his voice left without any hint of misinterpretations.

Clutching his hands on Atsumu’s chest when he was coming closer, Shoyo glared at him shyly.

“You...You...You know, people usually ask those things sounding _less_ intimidating.” His fingers digging into the fabric of Atsumu’s shirt, he dropped his gaze, biting his lips.

Shoyo’s ears were tinted in a slight reddish colour. This sort of situation was nothing new to him anymore, but it didn’t make it less nerve-wracking. Wondering to himself, if he would ever get used to it, he pushed that thought back into the dark space of his mind. Instead of letting his nervousness take the better of him, he lifted his head again to pull Atsumu down into a kiss.

Having taken the older one by surprise, he bit his lips when Shoyo pressed them together. But instead on voicing the discomfort, his hiss was muffled by Shoyo’s kiss. Shutting his eyes, not wanting to break their kiss apart, Atsumu ignored the small sting. Hungrily opening his lips to let Shoyo take the lead. While welcoming his tongue in his mouth, he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist. Pressing his body against him.

Feeling the harsh edges of the countertop cut uncomfortable into his back, Shoyo whined, gasping for air, keeping his lips close to Atsumu’s, he whispered, his breath hot against Atsumu’s mouth.

“...back...hurts...”

Immediately stopping the pressure, Atsumu pulled back.

“Sorry.”

He muttered honestly but having had no intention to stop here. Letting his hands slip from Shoyo’s hips down to his butt, he held on to it, easily lifting Shoyo up on the kitchen counter. Smoothly putting him down, he leaned into another kiss. Adjusting his legs to wrap them around Atsumu’s waist, Shoyo sighed content against Atsumu’s lips.

Their eyes on the same level now, Atsumu smiled shyly, looking through his eyelashes into Shoyo’s eyes. Almost as if he was seeking praise for having done well.

Noticing very early in their relationship, that Atsumu liked to be praised, he nodded his head, his lips carrying a doting smile, Shoyo brought his hands up to cup Atsumu’s face. Caressing his temples with the tips of his thumbs, he crooned.

“Much better.”

The desire growing in his chest, Atsumu beamed.

“Shoyo...”

Leaning in to close the gap between them, he took Shoyo’s lips again. This time it was him wanting to lead and he would not hold back. His hands clutching tight on Shoyo’s globes, he shut his eyes. Trusting his instincts, he let their lips melt together.

Soft and wet, he could taste the sweetness of his lover’s saliva. Mixing together with his own while their kiss got lax and greedy.

How long has it been? Four days? Five? It wasn’t that long, but nevertheless it felt like an eternity to Atsumu and all he wanted was to hold Shoyo again, to make up for the lost chances.

And Shoyo felt the same.

His hands having found their way up into Atsumu’s hair. He moaned sweety into their kiss. The already familiar sensation of Atsumu’s soft wavy hair – desperate having it bleached – and the slightly prickly peaks of his undercut, urged Shoyo on to bury his hands more into them. Holding on to them to let the different length of his hair, slide through his fingers. Playing unconsciously with his wisps. Stroking, rubbing, pressing them, he let his fingers twist in his hair while their tongues seemed to mirror them while they kissed.

Atsumu loved it. The combination of gentle tousling and forceful tugs on his hair, while his lips where too occupied to even let out anything else than consent moans, not the slightest bit of discomfort, he held on to Shoyo. Feeling his body heat increase against him, their trill of anticipation growing. 

His lips devouring Shoyo’s, while his hands brushed over every vertebra of his spine. Letting his fingertips draw on Shoyo’s back like he would on a piece of paper, as if he was taking down notes, wanting to remember every inch, every spot of his body, carefully caressing him.

Every single touch left Shoyo quiver against Atsumu’s body.

Ever since they first made love, Shoyo could not tell whether he was teased with or pleased. Since the beginning, Atsumu would treat his body like something that had to be touched under utmost care. Was it his lips kissing his skin, or his hands touching his body. Whatever Atsumu did to him, he was always on the edge. Desperately wanting more. And even more was not close to being enough.

It was frustrating. It was vexing, but it was his confession. Every little gesture was a love letter to their relationship. It was simple. It was easy. It was Atsumu.

His love and trust, Shoyo had every intention to answer back to them, for as long as he lived.

Hungrily they continued their little foreplay in the kitchen. But the more they took their time there, the closer Atsumu was getting of losing his self-control and taking Shoyo right here and there in the kitchen.

Regardless of how utterly tempting this very thought might have been, it was not something he would want to do today. Today he wanted to take his time. They had been busy for the entire week and aside from cuddles – which were a necessity to charge their energy - they had focused on catching enough sleep rather than indulging in any sort of intimate contact.

Before he would only barely manage to hold back, he let go of Shoyo’s lips. Noticing Shoyo’s disproval, he bent his head down into another short kiss. Moving his hands away from his back to wrap his fingers around Shoyo’s wrist to lock their eyes, he smiled.

Shoyo was looking so dazzlingly beautiful when he was on the edge, that Atsumu’s heart fell for him all over again.

“You are glowing, Shoyo.”

He chuckled sweetly, taking in a deep breath, letting his hands drop from his writs to Shoyo’s knees to untangle them from around his waist. Once again reminded of how much strength he had in his thighs.

Shoyo looked so effortlessly done that it was hard for Atsumu to keep his cool. No matter how long he had time to get used to that sight, it would always take him by surprise every time.

Having calmed down a bit himself, Atsumu tilted his head, frowning tenderly.

“Weren’t we thinking about taking a shower?”

Shoyo bit his lips.

Clenching his grip on Atsumu’s shirt he shook his head.

“Mhm...I remember you suggesting us taking one together?”

Looking up into Atsumu’s eyes, Shoyo could see how they grew with disbelief. Before Shoyo would have gotten a chance to change his mind again, Atsumu had pulled Shoyo back into his arms, lifting him up to warp Shoyo’s legs around his middle, carrying him towards the bathroom.

Shoyo’s body was sure one of an athlete’s, but through the years he had known him - he kept his slender built. And it was not as if Atsumu didn’t change in those years either. Lifting him up and carrying him around was always an easy thing to do. 

* * *

explicit part

* * *

Once they reached the bathroom, Atsumu let Shoyo down on the edge of the bathroom sink. Keeping his legs wrapped around his back, Shoyo frowned when Atsumu let go of him to reach to take off his shirt himself.

“Let me do it.” Shoyo asked shyly, his hands moving down to the hem of Atsumu’s shirt to hold on to it, arching forward to kiss Atsumu’s lips before lifting it up.

His lips smiling affectionately, Atsumu nodded, letting Shoyo do it for him as he watched him. Enjoying having Shoyo take off his clothes, watching him, how he bit his lips or how he ended up frowning when something didn’t seem to work the way Shoyo wanted it to, it was a priceless sight.

Atsumu was so helplessly in love with Shoyo, probably too much for his own good. Not only had he admired him ever since he first witnessed his talent but his personally and behaviour had totally twisted him around his little finger.

While his mind was drifting off to memories of their first encounter, Shoyo had already taken off most of Atsumu’s upper clothes as well as his own, pulling them off to drop them on the floor.

Noticeable reaching the end of his patience, Shoyo bit his lips again.

“Why is it always so hard to take them off...” He muttered obviously bothered, sliding down from the sink to pay attention to both of their pants.

Shoyo was barely able to pull them down to their ankles and step out of his own before Atsumu had clicked his tongue, reaching underneath Shoyo’s shoulder blades to lift him up, having Shoyo wrap his legs around his hips again.

“You are just not used to taking them off.” He teased, causing Shoyo to glare at him, and making the older boy laugh amused, leaning in to kiss his nose. “Enough. I am taking over now.”

Sighing, Shoyo rolled his eyes adorably before Atsumu kissed him with a fierce hunger. Their tongues melting together into another passionate kiss, Atsumu pushed Shoyo backwards into the shower, making sure to not let Shoyo’s back hit anything other than the bare wall, he pressed their bodies against each other.

Groaning into their kiss and gasping for air from the coldness of the shower wall, Shoyo’s hands held on to Atsumu’s waist to decrease any space left between them. Cupping Shoyo’s face with his palms, when he was sure Shoyo was in a secure position, Atsumu held on to him as if it was the most precious thing on earth again. Slowly calming their kiss, he breathed Shoyo’s name.

“Shoyo...”

Atsumu crooned. His hands sliding down from Shoyo’s neck, to his chest and his hips. Lowering it until he reached his thigh.

Feeling Shoyo’s pulse throbbing against his palm, he pressed their bodies closer against each other. Creating just enough friction to satisfy the neglection of their erections.

While being completely indulged in their sweet foreplay, Shoyo moved his hand up from Atsumu’s body to his jawline, sliding it further to brush through Atsumu’s hair, gently alluding him to slow as he reached to turn on the shower.

Atsumu wanted to protest. Having the water interrupt them but this was the main purpose they even got inside the shower in the first place.

Growling dissatisfied, voicing his displease, Shoyo chuckled in return, leaning back to face Atsumu.

“I am not running away...but we said we would take a shower together.” He whispered, caressing Atsumu’s jawline fondly, before he let his hands drop down his body to Atsumu’s hips.

“Atsumu...let’s...let’s hold back until we are back in the bedroom. Okay?” He tilted his head cutely only to have Atsumu feel almost bad for being so greedy.

Shoyo breathed, holding on to Atsumu’s hips, his fingertips stroking the top of Atsumu’s muscles down to his V-line.

Sighing, Atsumu slumped against Shoyo’s body, pressing him even further against the wall -if that was even possible.

“Shoyo, this is foul play.”

Grinning pleased, Shoyo placed a kiss on Atsumu’s chest before letting go of his waist with his legs to step down.

“So, you wonna stop?” Shoyo smug teasingly, before turning around to get the soap start to wash up.

Obviously Atsumu would not stop.

* * *

A not entirely sexy kind of shower session later, because in the middle of it, Atsumu had gotten soap into his eyes at the attempt to kiss Shoyo – an incident which had completely ruined the mood Atsumu was going for - since they had to spend the rest of it to wash out Atsumu’s eye and get Shoyo to stop laughing.

Shoyo was barely able to dry off when Atsumu had hugged him from behind to lift him up over his shoulder to drag him into their bedroom like a bag of rice. Still wet and naked, Atsumu dropped him down on the sheets.

Holding his breath by the sheer sight of him made him, Atsumu licked his lips. Shoyo’s skin was flushed red from the heat of the shower, and the pearls of water still hugging his body looked like diamonds covering his skin. Kneeling down on the bed, he looked at Shoyo laying in front of him.

Shoyo’s fair skin was glistening in the gentle rays of their bedroom lights. The wet hair brushed out of his face, making him look so much more seductive than when it was ruffled and sticking out in all directions. Atsumu couldn’t help sighing, bending down to him.

“Shoyo, do you have any idea how you look like?”

Shoyo didn’t understand. Was he displeased by how he looked? Did he look weird?

Blinking his eyes insecure for what was not even half a second, Shoyo met Atsumu’s eyes. And just as fast as he felt concerned, his worry was washed away. Atsumu was looking at him with so much desire sparkling in his eyes, even someone half as smart as he was could notice it.

Closing his eyes and instead of giving Atsumu a reply. A question that was needing non anyway, Shoyo had pulled Atsumu back into another kiss with his right arm, while slowly spreading his legs. Temptingly underneath him. Settling them to each side of Atsumu’s hips, he arched his back to let their grown members faintly touch each other. A teasing sensation, only hinting of what would come.

Letting his other free hand slide between their bodies to Atsumu’s sex, Shoyo deepened their kiss, reaching to stroke Atsumu a few times before whispering seductively after hearing the older boy moan into their kiss.

“Does this feel good?” He crooned his golden coloured eyes meeting Atsumu’s greenish brown.

Smiling defeated Atsumu sighed with a slight bitter tone in his voice.

“Do you even have to ask?” Supporting his weight with his palms next to Shoyo’s head, he tried his best to hold to the last bit of self-restraint he had left, leaning down to kiss the tip of Shoyo’s nose. 

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Shoyo smiled pleased, while getting just as aroused by feeling Atsumu’s member lay heavy and hard in the grasp of his hand, throbbing and pulsating against his palm.

“Mhm...it is.”

He muttered, a soft blush spreading across his cheeks and nose, sounding far too cute for someone holding a man’s cock in his hand. Atsumu lost it.

Without letting Shoyo wait any further, he kissed him. Forcing his lips open to deepen their kiss, he adjusted his position to settle back down between Shoyo’s legs. Spreading them eagerly apart, he moved his hand, jerking Atsumu’s member, continuing to caress him, he breathed between their heated kisses.

“Atsumu, touch me, please.”

Atsumu clutched the sheets with his hands when Shoyo began to work on his member. Grinding his hips into the touch, he clicked his tongue. Shoyo’s words where fuel to the burning desire inside him. Deepening their kiss to the point that neither of them cared about breathing, they lost themselves getting more restless.

Shifting their positions just a little bit so Atsumu could reach for the nightstand drawer, he pulled it open to take out the lube and condoms, when he suddenly came to a halt.

Cold sweat growing on his neck, he stopped his kisses. Noticing the sudden passiveness, Shoyo dropped his head back into the pillows, looking confused into the man above him.

“Atsumu? What is wrong?”

Turning his gaze to Shoyo he took out the lube but hesitated to speak up. Only when Shoyo insisted for him to finally speak up, Atsumu explained the situation.

“We ran out of condoms. There used to be three left, but we...we had used them last time and I forgot to buy new ones.”

Looking less bothered by the new circumstances, Shoyo jerked his shoulders petty, caressing Atsumu’s nape, while asking innocently.

“Do we have to use them all the time?”

Unsure how he should react to it, Atsumu seemed insecure.

“But wouldn’t it hurt you...I could go and get them real quick, hold on, I just go-”

Already wanting to get up, Shoyo frowned in disapproval, locking his legs so tight around Atsumu’s hips, to stop him, when pulling him down onto another quick kiss.

His heels digging into Atsumu’s butt, he ground his hips against him, whispering against his mouth.

“Atsumu...let’s do it like this...just once is fine. I don’t want you to go away now.”

Meeting Shoyo’s eyes, Atsumu saw he was serious and not joking. _Would he ever win against him?_ \- Atsumu thought to himself, when he reached for the lube, having to make sure Shoyo understood what this meant.

“You do realise that this will be the first time for us doing it ... raw...” He pushed, having Shoyo only nod in agreement.

Sighing, desperately trying to keep his cool. It would have been a lie if he never wanted to go to next base, but not under those circumstances. He wanted to at least ask him for permission, before letting it just happen like this.

He didn’t want Shoyo to think he was tricked into doing something like this. But desperate all those concerns, here he was having Shoyo request it to him and he had no idea how to feel about it, expect wanting it so bad it made him dizzy.

Putting some of the lube on his fingers and palm, he secured his body weight with his left arm, reaching down between their body’s and back to Shoyo’s entrance. 

“I try to be as careful as I can...but if it hurts...let me know.”

Shoyo nodded wrapping his arms around Atsumu’s neck while spreading and lifting his legs to give Atsumu a better access.

“Shoyo...I love you.”

Was all Atsumu said before he began to spread the now lukewarm liquid on his entrance. Carefully smearing it around the ring of muscles, before solely pushing past the tightness, clenching around him as soon as he entered a finger along to Shoyo catching his breath. 

Shoyo curled his toes, holding on to Atsumu’s hair, as he let Atsumu work him open, panting into the new sensation. 

Craving distraction, since this part was the one, he disliked the most, he opened his eyes, seeking Atsumu’s attention, not that he didn’t had it from the start.

“Atsumu ...kiss me...kiss...mhhhe.”

He moaned when Atsumu met his request being overfond of doing so, while thrusting his finger in and out. Noticing how Shoyo began to relax around them.

Moaning between their kisses, Shoyo gasped the excess of their saliva dripping down from the corner of his mouth. A thin threat of it glistening between them when they broke apart, Atsumu reached his limit when he could feel Shoyo open up for him. Able to insert two more fingers now, he moved them in gentle motions inside him.

“Shoyo, do you think you are ready?” Atsumu groaned, grabbing Shoyo’s hips with his left hand, his knees now carrying most of his weight, bending over his lover.

Shoyo trembled underneath his touch trying to let his voice sound as stable as he could.

“Yeah...I think so...Atsumu, it should be fine now...argh..ha...put...put yours in.” 

Growling excited, Atsumu stilled his hand. Shoyo’s new way of seduction was evolving on new levels. 

“Don’t blame me later.”

He warned when Shoyo shook his head eagerly.

“I would never...” He panted, supporting his words by jerking Atsumu’s hips further against him with his legs.

Looking at Shoyo’s sex dripping precum onto his stomach, laying there craving to find release while Shoyo was clenching around his fingers, Atsumu pulled them out. Positioning his cock against Shoyo’s entrance. His free hand reaching to caress Shoyo’s hips

“Shoyo...I am putting it in.”

Smiling softly, Atsumu sighed before rolling his hips towards Shoyo’s entrance and pushing into him.

Clenching his toes, Shoyo caught his breath.

“Shoyo...”

Atsumu panted sinking deeper into Shoyo’s hot insides, trying to go as slowly as he could until he was fully settled inside him.

He had no idea how different it would still feel doing it without using a condom. Obviously, he heard people talk about how much of a difference it made, but he never could imagine it before. But now...Now he had to admit that they were right. Doing it without it felt so much closer, so much more intimate, than he could have imagined and if it wasn’t for wanting to devour this moment to the fullest the thought alone would have made him cum already.

But he was thankfully gifted with better stamina and restrain.

Supporting his weight with both his arms he tried to reduce the pressure of his lower body onto Shoyo’s, looking at his lover underneath him.

Shoyo’s expression changed from a strained frown into a relieved and gentle smile the second Atsumu’s eyes met his. Stroking Atsumu’s nape, Shoyo smiled with his breath-taking gorgeous smile.

Sighing relieved, looked into Shoyo’s soft brown eyes, Atsumu bend down to kiss his forehead.

“Shoyo…are you alright? Doesn’t it hurt?”

Managing to chuckle softly, Shoyo held on to Atsumu’s back, causing Atsumu to feel every motion at the tight spot of their connection.

“This feels different.” He admitted. “...but it feels good...you?”

He asked shyly, only to get Atsumu let out a deep breath, trying to hold his hips as stable as possible to let Shoyo adjust to him.

“It feels really good for me...”

Smiling pleased Shoyo made Atsumu dip down into another kiss.

“I am glad...but you know... You can move now?”

He almost had to chuckle, no matter how heated the situation was just a few seconds ago, now it was as if they were discussing what to watch on TV or what they want to make for dinner.

Leaning down to kiss Shoyo again, Atsumu slowly started to move his hips.

Meeting his motions, Shoyo jerked his hips upwards into Atsumu’s sex, clenching his insides in a pleasurable sensation around Atsumu’s cock when their kisses grew more passionate again.

Moaning, Shoyo’s hands found Atsumu’s hair to let his fingers brush through the soft and black wisps. Shoyo spread his legs further apart to encourage Atsumu to move as he held on to him tight.

Licking his swollen lips, Shoyo smiled to reach up and cup Atsumu’s face pulling their foreheads together. Knotting his legs behind Atsumu, Shoyo assured him to go harder.

“Atsumu…more... more...”

Atsumu soon noticed that Shoyo liked to be demanding during sex, yet today was different. He was at a loss. Shoyo and he had decided to tear down the last wall of distance between them by doing it raw.

Now Shoyo completely his and the thought made Atsumu groan as he felt Shoyo clench around him.

Supporting his upper body with his right arm, Atsumu led his left hand over Shoyo’s chest to caress his waist and ribs, one by one, until his fingertips brushed over Shoyo’s nipple to stop there, starting to tease it.

The new pleasure, made Shoyo moan out louder, having the stimulation burn though his entire body like a fire.

Adding to that, Atsumu’s hips began to move faster. Stopping to hold back, he let his sex slide out almost entirely, before thrusting it back inside at the same pace.

Repeating his motions a few more times until his thrusts became steadier, he noticed Shoyo’s insides starting to get loosen up, remembering his shape with each firm push.

Atsumu’s throbbing cock penetrating Shoyo’s insides, they continued to melt together between their kisses. Shoyo had the desire to cry out from the pleasure, his hands clutching against Atsumu’s back. Nails digging into his skin, he was drowning into the pleasure.

But he couldn’t. Hushing his moans by another fierce kiss, Atsumu continued to rock his hips. Jerking Shoyo’s slim body into the sheets, rolling deep into him before repeating it all over again.

Breathing through his nose to catch his breath, Shoyo gipped Atsumu’s hair to pull on them a bit too roughly when Atsumu’s hand clenched on Shoyo’s thigh in reply. Jerking his hips with a fierce thrust as revenge, he caused Shoyo’s skin to burn from the pleasure underneath his touch, Atsumu’s cock pressing deep inside him against his prostate.

Breaking away from the kiss, Shoyo reached down to grab Atsumu’s butt. Holding on to his define globes, he jerked his hips faster into Atsumu’s cock demanding more friction. 

“Atsumu... There...feels so good.”

Shoyo slid his hands up to grasp Atsumu’s hips as he squeezed his hands into Atsumu’s flesh to show him to not slow his thrusts.

Hissing out in pain, Atsumu grabbed Shoyo’s chin to pull his head back by force. Leaning down to kiss his neck while he quickened his thrusts in shorter but stronger motions, he left a fresh red mark on Shoyo’s neck.

His body starting to quiver under the sudden motion, but melted into his embrace, a bright smile growing on his lips, feeling Atsumu’s sex spread him open. Gentle but firm, skilfully penetrating his insides with each thrust, making his insides tingle pleasantly.

“Fee...feel…feels so good…ahrgh...!”

Atsumu gasped when Shoyo pressed his back into the sheets to grind his hips even deeper in circling motions, wanting to sync his thrusts with Atsumu’s. Feeling him all the way inside him, Shoyo shut his eyes.

Atsumu’s breath was raged, clenching the sheets with his free hand, while holding Shoyo’s knee in place as he rolled his hips into him before he broke their kiss.

“Sho-chan, I love you...I love you.”

Shoyo gasped, smiling sweetly, his face fell into the pillows.

“Yeah...I love you too...”

Caressing Shoyo’s skin, Atsumu pulled back his upper body to sit back on his heels, jerking Shoyo’s legs on his lap, no intention to let go of him, he pressed his hips down in the sheets. Hands pushing down on him underneath his navel. The pressure causing Shoyo to quiver, feeling as if he was crushed but only having the sensations become more intense.

Watching Shoyo tremble underneath him from the things done to him, made him grin proudly when his gaze fell down on his cock.

Laying heavy on his hands covering Shoyo’s belly, jerking frequently between them when their bodies rocked together. Shoyo gasped for air when Atsumu hit another sweet spot inside him, his hands on Shoyo’s abdomen lessening the pressure.

“Wait...Atsumu...I think I...I gonna come...”

Unable to utter another word, he shivered, clenching the sheets next to his body. Toes digging into the white sheets, he threw his head back in the pillows to hide his face, when he came.

His cum spilling on his skin, mixing with their sweat, Atsumu licked his lips promoted to fuck Shoyo harder into the sheets, seeing him cum undone.

Atsumu moaned, feeling Shoyo clenching around his cock, bending down to caress Shoyo’s face.

“Shoyo, you are beautiful...so very beautiful.”

Shoyo bit his lower lip turning his face to look at Atsumu again. His eyes starting to wander over Atsumu’s body.

Shoyo felt blessed. This man was his and his heart felt so full, he couldn’t back the tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

Feeling desperate to please Shoyo more, he had held back his own desire to come.

But now it was his turn.

Sliding his hands up and down Shoyo’s legs and hip area, he lifted up Shoyo’s leg to bite his calf. A perfect shape of Atsumu’s teeth started to bloom crimson on Shoyo’s pale skin when Atsumu grinned fervent.

“You are mine.”

“I am yours.” Shoyo moaned when he felt Atsumu’s member grow harder again inside him.

Shoyo was done for. Holding on to the sheets he felt Atsumu’s intense gaze on him, the bite throbbing on his skin, Atsumu began to move again.

Shoyo wanted him to feel good too. Reaching forward to grab Atsumu’s thigh he pushed his hips down into Atsumu’s member, letting out another throaty whine.

“Atsumu…, come...come inside me me…feels so hot inside me…so big…”

Atsumu clicked his tongue. Pearls of sweat dripping down his face. His hair falling into his eyes, he sighed.

“Shoyo! Stop turning me on so much, you’ll regret it.”

Atsumu reached to caress Shoyo’s stomach, gently pressing against his abs. Letting his right-hand wander down Shoyo’s leg so elegantly and gentle, brushing fondly over his bitemark before he let it slide to Shoyo’s cock.

Atsumu grinned, his fingertips ghosting over Shoyo’s sex. Making Shoyo grip the sheets, flexing his muscles when Atsumu wrapped his hands around it. Fitting perfectly into his shape.

Shoyo’s cock was hot and hard in his hand, jerking his wrist up and down using Shoyo’s cum from before as lube, he kneaded the base before moving his hand up and back down.

His body hot from the many sensations, he reached out for Atsumu to hold on to his hand.

“Atsumu no, not just me… together. I want you to come too...Come inside me.”

Atsumu’s eyes grew wide, biting his lips, he bent down a little further, letting go of Shoyo’s cock after a few more strokes. Holding on to his hips, he thrusted into him gentler. Rolling them patiently in a circling motion, grinding between Shoyo’s spread legs. With each thud, his pulse beat faster.

“Shoyo you feel so good...so tight. Argh...I am gonna come...Sho-chan!”

Atsumu gasped. Jerking his hips, his cock throbbing deep inside Shoyo while his hands clenched into Shoyo’s slender hips holding him in place, Atsumu came.

Feeling Atsumu spill inside him for the first time, made him want to come too. Reaching for his sex, he only had to grab it before he already came. Spurting thin threads of white liquid on his belly and the sheets, he gasped for air, looking up at Atsumu.

Not wanting him to move, Shoyo locked his legs behind Atsumu’s hips to keep him in close.

He felt so full and satisfied, his breath syncing with Atsumu’s panting, he felt truly happy.

More exhausted than he had expected to be, Atsumu dropped down on Shoyo. His weight sinking on his lover. Forcing their bodies to press together, Shoyo lifted his arms to hug him.

Not just their breaths but also their hearts were beating like one.

Lying on the bed, messed up with sweat, Shoyo slowly managed to calm his breath, when he let his hands slide over Atsumu’s spine, up to his nape and his hair. Playing with the spiny wisps absentminded, he paused when Atsumu shifted on top of him.

Frowning confused, he let go of his hair when Atsumu moved his hips away from him, to lay down next to him.

“Sorry...I figured I might be too heavy for you...”

Shoyo shook his head when his arms and legs rushed to pull him into another firm hug with his strength slowly coming back.

“You were not.” Shoyo assured him cutely, snuggling closer, still riding on their high of having had done it like this.

Atsumu chuckled, kissing him again, beat by Shoyo’s words when he pulled him into his embrace. Offering his arm as a pillow to rest on.

“Shoyo the things you say are seriously dangerous for my heart.”

Too tired to protest, Shoyo just shook his head when Atsumu pulled him closer, making sure not to move too harshly.

Shoyo muttered already half asleep. “Atsu...love you.”

His love and affection written all over his face, Atsumu nodded his head, meeting Shoyo’s lips with another tender kiss, he wrapped his arms and the blanket - that they had tossed aside sometime during their activity - around him, whispering.

“I love you too.”

Holding him close, they both fell asleep.

...tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> It has been a while! Since this story got the most votes on my twitter poll to be posted first, I am happy to bring you this update today! 
> 
> Before you start reading the story which has gotten a little long again (someone stop me, I just can’t write short stories that well), I hope you take your time and read this note to the end, please. 
> 
> First of all, I want to tell you that this entire chapter is totally SFW! Therefore, you don’t have to fear reading anything that you don’t like (except you don’t like this update *sweats*)  
> Secondly, you will be introduced to some of the characters we know from the latest manga updates. (if you don’t read the manga, which I don’t think otherwise you wouldn’t be here? Or? IDK are there Atsuhina shippers who didn’t read the manga yet? Do those exist?...anyway...if you don’t read the manga, you probly won’t be bothered by this, but if you do...) for those, you will be reading only what I think they would act like or say. It is only based on my imagination from what I read in the manga, the way they interact or the way they appeared to me. I am not yet familiar enough with how their personalities really are, nor do I want to say that the way I see and picture them is written in stone! That is the same for all the characters of this fic, but as for the new ones in particular, I hope you understand that I had to improvise a little. So be warned that the way I see them, might not match with the way you think of them. 
> 
> Also, I have no real knowledge of volleyball except the things I sucked up through Haikyuu. I tried to ask my friend google to help me out with the things Haikyuu didn’t answer to me, but if I am far from being accurate, I am sorry for that too *bows 90-degree* 
> 
> Third, I want to thank you all for making this story reach over 200 kudos by now! This is honestly insane! (in a good way)  
> I am so mind-blown by this number that I can’t believe that it is a story that I have written.
> 
> Thank you all, who read this story until here, and still plan to read this update even after this intro, in case you read it until here...maybe you skipped the intro and headed straight for the text? Not that I wouldn’t understand that...alfjlfj ANYWAY! Thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I am truly grateful to all of you and I love you so much!
> 
> Alright! Now, before this here ends up sounding like an Oscar winner speech, I let you enjoy this chapter. (hopefully enjoy) *runs*
> 
> Thank you for reading!

2 years earlier...

November 2018

Kamei Arena Sendai

It’s the 5th set. Both teams have won two sets. The MSBY Black Jackal’s are keeping head of the Schweiden Adlers by 18 to 17, match point. The entire arena is filled with tension. No one dares to cheer while they are holding their breaths. The next point deciding on the winner of the game.

Atsumu is up to serve.

Holding his breath, he shut his eyes. Slowly breathing in and out, he opened his eyes. The promise from yesterday burned into his memory.

* * *

Last night

Too excited to even think about catching some sleep, regardless of how necessarily he needed it, Shoyo was laying in his bed. Eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling.

It had been about seven months since he joined the MSBY Black Jackal’s and started living at their dorms. When he came back, as soon as the coach had seen how well of a player he had become, it was crystal clear for him to join them and become a regular player right away. Everyone on his team knew it and Shoyo knew it too. But desperate this, he couldn’t help feeling insecure. Tomorrow was the match he had waited for ever since he first declared Tobio to win against him, and no matter how much he had wrapped his mind around the fact that his own team was strong, he knew Tobio’s would be too.

After all he wasn’t the only one who improved and the chance that he wouldn’t be able to fulfil his promise, was keeping him awake.

Tossing and turning on his bed, Atsumu, who was sharing the room with Shoyo, could by no means, ignore his roommate’s unease. Not to mention hearing the blankets rustle every two minutes.

While by now having more than once – obviously – fulfilled his promise towards Shoyo about tossing to him, Atsumu, Kiyoomi and Kotaro were also in the know of Shoyo’s and Tobio’s promise, by now.

Needless to say, that their team wanted to win against Schweiden Adlers, even without knowing Shoyo’s circumstances and desire to win this match, but to them it gave this little bit of spice to it to want to win even more.

Letting out a deep sigh, while turning to the side, facing Shoyo’s bed, Atsumu frowned. Stuffing the pillow underneath his head.

Ever since he heard Shoyo was coming back from Rio and wanted to join his team, Atsumu had been excited. More than he would want to admit to anyone other than his brother. Osamu who had been getting his ear full of how much he wished that Shoyo would join their team, he quickly noticed that Atsumu had never been as interested in anyone else than he was interested in Shoyo. It was getting to the point that Osamu was more suffering than Atsumu for having Shoyo stay in Rio even just a single day longer. 

From the first time Atsumu was defeated by him, he was drawn to him. He couldn’t describe it, nor could he put it into words, good enough to match the things he felt - at least not until now - but he knew that Shoyo was someone special to him.

He was like the warm and gentle sunbeams of the first hot summer days. Seeing them would make you excited of what will come. And Atsumu, who loved those gentle sunbeams, wouldn’t want to risk having them go out. 

“Shoyo, you can’t sleep? Too excited?”

Hearing a way too familiar grumble coming from this neighbouring bed, Atsumu couldn’t help but chuckle, when Shoyo tossed back his blanket with his feet and rolled to the side as well. Hardly meeting Atsumu’s eyes due to the darkness of the room.

“I am not...just...I am bothered! Kageyama’s team is strong! I know we are too, but I don’t want to lose.”

He fussed cutely, muttering into the pillow, which he had pulled towards his face.

“I definitely want to win tomorrow.” 

Grinning excited, the words had left Atsumu’s lips before he could even think them through.

“I promise, I will make sure we win.”

He caught his breath. Atsumu had always been impulsive and maybe a little too conceited, but he wasn’t irreal. By no means could he promise something like this. Yet as soon as he had said it out loud, it became like a vow to Shoyo.

There was no reply for a while and Atsumu was about to take it back when he heard Shoyo taking in a deep breath as if a huge burden was lifted from his shoulders, chuckling happily.

“You are right. With you as my setter and the others, I am sure we have a chance...No! I am sure we will win tomorrow!”

Laughing a little too excited, Shoyo reached for his blanket, feeling now strangely relaxed and tired, he smiled happily, drifting off to sleep, he muttered softly.

“Ahh now I think I can sleep...Thank you, Atsumu-san ...I am glad you are my setter...sleep well...”

Feeling something in his chest clench, so foreign and hard to describe, that it made his mind spin, thinking about it. Having Shoyo’s words and his vow echo in his thoughts, it was now Atsumu who was wide awake, and sleep was out of the question.

 _What did he get himself into?_ He had asked himself, trying hard to force himself falling to fall asleep. But his beating heart had kept him from that.

* * *

Back to the game

Atsumu didn’t even have to make the audience shut up. It was so quiet he could hear his own heartbeat, hammering inside his ear. No matter how hard he tried not to be nervous, he couldn’t help the palms of his hands breaking out in sweat. Even if he didn’t hit the net or put it in the out, depending on his serve he could give the other team the chance to take their match point away from them.

Feeling his pulse increase, his body started to tremble. He couldn’t screw up this serve. He couldn’t screw this up. _I can’t screw this up. I can’t screw this up._ He repeated in the back of his mind, wondering if this was close to how Kotaro felt when he was reaching his doom.

Shaking off that thought, he tried to concentrate. He had messed up the first serve, he couldn’t mess up this one. He had to get this one!

Breathing in and out, he opened his eyelids, the whistle ringing through the entire court at that very moment, when his eyes met Shoyo’s bright smile looking at him.

Beaming at him with so much power, it hit him like a strobe light. Everything else suddenly turned white except of Shoyo in front of him and his nervousness faded away in an instant.

Smiling back at his teammate who laid all his trust into that bright smile, Atsumu set on to serve.

Throwing the ball in the air, he began to run, pressing his feet into the ground, before jumping and smashing his palm against the ball with all his might. Aiming at the only spot he knew no one would go after.

Holding his breath when his feet touched the ground again, he saw the ball pass by Tobio and Wakatoshi, who had bend into the wrong direction thanks to the ball altering his course in the air before hitting on the ground with a bam.

A straight service ace.

The MSBY Black Jackals winning the game against the Schweiden Adlers by 3 sets to two.

All MSBY fans began to cheer in excitement as soon as the referee had pulled the flag.

Still staring at the spot, the ball had landed on and seeing the other team freeze in disbelieve, Atsumu couldn’t even grasp what he just achieved.

Pulled back from the tension, his teammates had already jumped him, shaking him and telling him how well he did for having hit a service ace.

He could hear Kotaro’s loud ‘Hey! Hey! Hey!’ ring in his ears when he had squeezed him into a forced embrace, before letting go of him to hug his other teammates. Even Kiyoomi said something to him, and Atsumu was sure under different circumstances, and with more attention, it had probably been moved to tears, for getting words of praise form Omi-kun, but right now nothing else mattered to him. Not even having hit the best serve of his whole career so far and having won the game for his team. It all seemed meaningless to him. His eyes were only drawn to one specific thing. The most beautiful and breath-taking smile in the entire world. 

Shoyo’s smile. Beaming at him from his spot on the net, he was surrounded by their teammates, jumping and hugging him excited, with no chance to escape or to get over to Atsumu. He jerked his shoulders helplessly, signalling him that he is sorry that he can’t move yet - which was true because Kotaro and Omi-kun had gotten a hold of him – Shoyo was waiting for a moment to slip away.

Somehow breaking free from their friends celebrating their win with loud cheers. Kotaro definitely screaming the loudest, Atsumu had lost sight of Shoyo, when their coach came to him to congratulate him on his serve. Absentmindedly listening to what he said, he kept looking around for the ginger hair coloured boy, when from the corner of his eyes he saw Shoyo run towards him, making his way through the crowd of their teammates. Smiling so preciously bright, that it took Atsumu’s breath away. Meeting his eyes and before anyone else could interrupt them again, Shoyo was already jumping into Atsumu’s arms.

Opening them up as if it was the most natural thing to do, Atsumu caught him, pulling him closer.

Their sweaty and heated bodies, the tension from the match and the entire court looking at their team, became irrelevant, as soon as Atsumu’s rationality left his mind at the very second, he held Shoyo in his arms.

The cheers of his teammates fading into silence while the beating of his heart became loud and clear, his hands slipped around Shoyo’s waist as if they belonged there. Securing the smaller boy’s body in his embrace. Atsumu felt Shoyo’s legs wrap around his hips tighter, his heart starting to pound in his chest when he caught a hint of Shoyo’s scent. Making it beat even harder. It was suffocating.

Through all the years he had played volleyball, had hugged his teammates after they won the game, he never considered anyone of them having had a pleasant scent on them. Not after a long rough game. Nor did he consider it calming, but now that he had Shoyo in his arms and noticed it, it was so enticingly sweet, that he didn’t want to let go.

Keeping his left arm wrapped tightly around Shoyo’s waist, he let go of him with his right, to lift up his hand, placing it on Shoyo’s nape. His palm still burning from the ball he just hit, he cupped Shoyo’s neck gently. Closing his eyes and nuzzling his forehead against Shoyo’s, he let out a pleasant sigh.

Before he could even realise what, he was about to do, he had already pulled Shoyo closer. Close enough to feel his heat against his skin and his breath on his lips. Narrowing the gap between them completely, Atsumu’s lips had found Shoyo’s, melting into his in a fervent kiss.

Their kiss, clumsy and messy, tasted salty and sweet at the same time. Inhaling Shoyo’s scent, Atsumu devoured his lips as if he had done it a thousand of times already. Pressing them together while his hand clawed into his hair, holding his face in place when he deepened their kiss.

Feeling like he was drowning, Atsumu lost himself in the kiss, only when he felt Shoyo’s fists hit his chest, he pulled away from the kiss.

Gasping for air, Shoyo let go of Atsumu and got down from him, stepping back a few steps to increase their space, he starred at him confused. Covering his mouth with the back of his hand, he clenched his shirt above his chest with his other hand, holding the fabric tight in his fist. His face flushed while at the same time he was as pale as a wall.

Just then Atsumu realised what he had done, but it was already too late. By now everyone was staring at them, and suddenly the entire hall had turned quiet. Only a few whispers were echoing through the silence as Atsumu looked around when he met Shoyo’s eyes again.

Shaking with unease, he looked as if he was either about to scream at him or on the edge of crying. Wanting to take a step closer to apologise, Atsumu had the urge to explain himself, but as soon as he had jerked forward, Shoyo winced back, starring at him as if he was someone to be conscious of. Atsumu could feel his heart tear apart being looked at like that.

When he opened and shut his mouth, wanting to just say anything, he failed miserably. His voice didn’t want to come out, not that he had any idea what he could say now anyway.

The only thing breaking the silence was their coach’s laugher, when Atsumu turned to him, feeling his hand hit his back, before holding on to his shoulder as if he was demanded to act along, laughing into the camera.

“Ahahah, this is what you get if your players get too excited! Ahhh...guess you were shocked Hinata-kun? Ahaha...” He turned to Shoyo, who was still pale but at least no longer frozen in the same shocked position. “Alright, let’s properly end this match, shall we? Line up boys! You can celebrate later. Don’t sweat it boys! In the spur of the moment a player sometimes does the unpredictable. Right?! Ahahaha!”

Atsumu forced himself to act a smile for the camera, playing along with their coach, when from the corner of his eye he saw Kiyoomi and Kotaro stepping up next to Shoyo, putting their hands on his shoulders. While Kotaro attempted to put a smile on for Shoyo, Kiyoomi had killed Atsumu with his eyes more than once, glaring at him when their eyes met, before he turned away from him as if he was a walking virus, to lead Shoyo to the net for their line-up. 

While everyone was trying their best to make no big deal out of it, Shoyo had his own issues of wrapping his mind around of what just happened.

His face burned and he could feel his knees feeling wobbly for no reason, he just felt confused.

The fact that he was now standing in front of Tobio, didn’t make it any better. Everything was a mess. He was determined to win against him today and proof to him that all the past years were not in vain. That all the hard work was worth it. That he was one of the top players in Japan now. By himself and with someone other than Tobio tossing to him. But now he couldn’t even think of any of that. Everything became a blur.

All he could think of were the past minutes running on repeat in his mind and the sensation of his first kiss, lingering on his lips.

Once Shoyo was standing in front of Tobio, it was even worse. He wanted to proudly look up, but he could barely lift his head, yet alone reach out his hand to shake hands. He was a member of the winning team, but it didn’t feel like it. It felt wrong and off but no matter how upset or shocked he should have been, the paleness still drawn on his face, his heart just wouldn’t stop beating.

Watching Shoyo struggle, Atsumu wanted to talk to him, but Kiyoomi and Kotaro who had just finished their handshakes, had gotten in his way, building a wall between them.

Feeling his chest clench, Atsumu wanted to open his lips again to defend himself, when Kiyoomi stood up against him.

“No... don’t you dare say a single word.”

Kiyoomi had always been intimidating but this time for the first time he could actually feel a cold shiver run down his spine.

Knowing best when to give up, Atsumu’s gaze wandered to their opponent team, while all of them didn’t look very thrilled - Tobio didn’t even lavish a gaze at him - one person had every intention to get his attention. Piercing through him, he had his eyes fixed on him.

Korai who obviously couldn’t miss what was going on desperate their own loss, could barely hold back the anger that had boiled up in him, when they walked past. Not because they won against him, but because everyone saw how Shoyo’s light was blown out and everyone who had played against him or with him, wasn’t fine with seeing that.

It was a total disaster, and everyone in the arena and in front of the TV had seen it. Even if the press would be fed with the lie, that it was just an accident, or out of too much excitement - as their coach had already tried to cover it up for - Atsumu had messed up and in the history of volleyball, this moment would be remembered for forever.

* * *

The walk towards their changing rooms was a farce. No one dared to speak. While their cheers and excitement during the game was at its peak right after Atsumu had decided the game, it was now not even worth mentioning.

The only person who was talking was their coach, telling them that they played well and some other words of encouragement, that felt forced, judging the situation they have been in now. Not a single word about the kiss fell nor did Atsumu get a scolding.

But even if he did, he could say nothing in return and talking to Shoyo was out of the question since Kotaro and Omi-kun had been making sure to become his personal bodyguards for the time being.

Trying his best to keep his distance, he couldn’t help ears dropping them, when he heard Shoyo’s voice, once they reached the changing rooms.

“Ah...I forgot something, I gonna get it real quick.”

Leaving the changing room, Atsumu had followed Shoyo with his gaze, when his feet already began to walk on their own.

This time interrupted by Kotaro and their captain Shugo, stepping into his way.

Looking at the way they stared, it was unavoidable to ignore them.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Shugo cleaned his throat. Being the oldest and one of the most talkative players in their team, he was also the one who cared for his teammates the most. Even if they made him go crazy, he would always try to cheer them up or be someone they could talk to, while making sure to lecture them if they made a mistake.

Although this situation made Atsumu fear of what he had to say. Shugo surprised him when he was talking in his usual calm but direct tone.

“I may not have a right to interfere with anything regarding your private matters, and trust me I do apricate what you did for the team today, but since this is most certainly affecting all of us, ...” He began. “I am not going to talk around. I want to ask you if what you did today was really an accident or if it was your intention? And I don’t care if you are too shy to answer or if you don’t want the others to hear. We were in in this together, we all saw it, so we deserve an answer. And depending on your reply, I will let you go after Hinata-kun or not.” Shugo was turning this into a bribe.

Kiyoomi who had just finished disinfecting his hands, wanted to disrupt, but was stopped by Shugo lifting his hand, showing him to let Atsumu answer.

Backed in a corner, he had no other choice but to give him a reply. Looking at his captain and the others who were all now paying attention to him, he felt the nervousness of what he should say grow, but knowing that with every second he hesitated, the chance he got to talk to Shoyo faded, he quickly opened his mouth.

“I can’t say whether or not it was an accident. All I can say is that at that moment, I thought it was the right thing to do. I know I messed up and I know I caused a huge issue, but I really need to go after him. Please. I beg you, Shugo-san!”

Bowing in a full 90-degree bow, Atsumu held it until he got Shugo’s answer. Atsumu knew that his reply was not half as good as an explanation Shugo had wished for, but he hoped it was enough to let him go.

Opening his arms from across his chest and putting them on his hips, Shugo let out a deep sigh, shaking his head.

“While I do think this is the best answer you could give me now, I am not the least bit thrilled to let you go with that, but I know you have to talk to Hinata, so you better get things straight with him or I suspend you from playing for the next two months. Got that!?”

Atsumu felt his heart drop. Looking up, immediately nodded his head, rushing to the door when Kiyoomi wanted to stop him but was held back by Shugo who was turning towards him. Talking over his shoulder and directed at Atsumu, he added.

“And one more thing. I can’t speak for the others of the team, but if your feelings are what I think they are, then I don’t mind them. Just wanting to let you know that this will never be a topic in our team for as long as I am the captain. So, don’t you dare let any of this affect our next games. If I let you stay on the team.” He smug and even if Atsumu himself could still not figure out his feelings, he was relieved to know that he hadn’t messed up bad enough to be kicked from the team.

Watching Atsumu leave, Kiyoomi turned to Shugo. “Do you really think that was a smart decision?” He frowned, when all he got back was Shugo laughing amused.

“I honestly don’t know but if I was him, I would have run after Hinata without stopping to listen to my captain. He is a cocky brat, but don’t I think he meant any harm by what he did, although he seems quite dense about his feelings...ahh youth! Isn’t it wonderful?”

Shion walking past them, just got his towel out of the locker when he threw the door shut, turning to Shugo, his tone flat as usual.

“Sounding like an old man, it seems like our captain has a weak heart for romances.”

Clicking his tongue Shugo frowned at him, acting as if he just insulted, frowning playfully.

“Inuuuuaaaakiii!” He warned when Shion just jerked his shoulders heading for the showers grinning at Kiyoomi, stealing him the precedence to use the showers first.

“Wait right there! I was about to go first!”

Glaring at him Kiyoomi took his own bath tools to follow him when one after another the entire them went to shower.

* * *

It was a lie, Shoyo didn’t forget anything but he was still too flustered by what had happened with Atsumu, there was no chance he could have stayed in a room with him for now and keep a straight face. He needed to cool his head and maybe wait until the others were finished changing. He would rather skip the shower than facing Atsumu. The moment of their kiss was still too dominant and every second he thought of it, it made his cheeks blush. Feeling his kiss burn on his lips and the touch of his hand on his neck. Shoyo was deeply and utterly embarrassed.

Having had his first kiss stolen at the age of 22 and in front of a full audience could not have been any more embarrassing. Shoyo was far from being cool about that. Wandering through the hallways his head in the clouds, he at some point got lost and ended up in a part of the venue that didn’t seem familiar to him at all.

 _Did I get to the other teams changing rooms? Was this still the ground floor? Where am I even?_ Shoyo thought to himself, shaking his head to not get discouraged, he clutched his palms on his cheeks. The impact leaving them flushed and with a hinted redness, when he began to look for any signs to get a little bit of orientation on where he was.

Looking around for them, glad for this little distraction from his thoughts, Shoyo walked further down the hallway thinking it was where he came from when he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him, causing him to stop.

“Oi."

* * *

Atsumu had been running through the hallways, searching for Shoyo but without any success. Instead he was interrupted by a few fans and some interviewers who wanted to catch a statement from him, but instead of accepting their request, he just excused himself maybe a little too impolite, telling them he had something more important to do.

Continuing to rush through the hallways of the ground floor and the court area, he found himself on the hallway leading to their opponents changing rooms. While not thinking he had any chance of finding Shoyo there, he was about to turn around when the memory of Shoyo’s talent for getting lost crossed his mind and he went ahead going there as well.

* * *

Turning around to the familiar voice, Shoyo frowned. From all the people on the entire world right now, he wanted to see him the least. His hands in the pocket of his tracksuit, he was standing in the middle of the hallway looking right into his direction.

His aura even worse to what Shoyo was used to know. He felt his body tense. This was nothing compared to when they first met. This was different.

Glaring at him, Tobio was walking slowly closer. The space between his eyebrows furrowed to its worst, Shoyo noticed his eyes had lost any spark of light. Looking even darker than usual, they seemed to match the tone of his voice perfectly.

Shoyo thought he would have been used to the way he was scolding him, having it had happened to him throughout high school more than anyone could have counted, but this time it was a tone Shoyo had never heard before. This was no match to the Tobio he knew from high school. This was daunting.

* * *

Atsumu continued to walk down when he heard Tobio’s voice echoing from further down the corridor, coming from behind a corner.

* * *

“Oi! Hinata! What were you thinking!?”

He started and Shoyo could feel the blood in his face run off.

“Do you have any idea what this will do with your carrier! Do you have any idea how stupid this was!? WE AIN’T IN RIO! WE ARE IN JAPAN! ARE YOU THIS DULL?! It was an accident? Too much excitement? Don’t make me laugh! No matter how they will try to cover it up, can you imagine what this will mean to you and your team! Did you think by winning once, you proofed you’re skills? That you could do anything now? Without facing consequences!? Was staying in Rio getting to your head so much that you don’t even care about your future?! About the game!?”

Shoyo wanted time to sort his thoughts. Time to understand what was even going on. He didn’t want to be scolded nor did he want to meet Kageyama now anyone else. But above all he didn’t want Kageyama to jump to any assumptions and stereotypical narrowminded standards.

Glaring back at Tobio, Shoyo grit his teeth. There was no way he would let him just talk whatever he wanted and not counter back. He was different than how he was during high school.

His mind still couldn’t grasp the situation with Atsumu, but he knew that even if it was confusing no one had a right to jump to conclusions on their own or label something, he hadn’t even figured out what it meant himself, he couldn’t help blurting out the first things that came to his mind.

“WHAT!? I had no idea this would happen! IT WAS A FREAKING ACCIDENT! It just happened! It was nothing! We all laughed it off anyway!”

It was a lie, Shoyo was not laughing it off at all and everyone saw that, but Tobio wasn’t the person who he should have discussed it with, he wasn’t Atsumu, so he continued.

“And so, what!? I KNOW WE ARE IN JAPAN BUT YOUR IDEALS ARE OLD FASHIONED! ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME YOU ARE DISGUSTED? Or are you telling me you are seriously concerned?! Because no matter how I see it, you sound like an old-fashioned idiot! We are living in 2018! The world is changing! So is Japan! And besides it was not even intended! What are you so mad about Kageyama!”

Tobio didn’t say anything. Biting his lip as if he was checkmated, the wrinkles on his forehead increased and he clicked his tongue. Stomping forward, pulling his hands out of his pockets.

“It was our match! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BEAT YOU AND YET! YOU AND THAT ...THAT...TWIN! AND YOUR TEAM....YOU ALL TOOK IT LIGHTLY! Where you even serious about this game?!”

Tobio could have said anything right now, but nothing hit Shoyo as hard as that. Snapping at him Shoyo’s eyes darkened when he walked towards Tobio.

“SERIOUS?! Are you asking if we were SERIOUS?!?!” His tone was going slightly higher at the end as he repeated the question.

“OF COURSE WE WERE! WE BEAT YOU! KAGEYAMA YOU MAKE NO FUCKING SENSE! THIS IS REDICLUOUS WHAT IS YOUR PROBL-!”

Before Shoyo could have finished his sentence Tobio had cut him off. Grabbing him at his shirt, he held on to the fabric with his fist until his knuckles turned white. Pushing Shoyo with his back against the wall, he forced him down with his arm while keeping his shirt in his hand. Frustration written all over his face, he clutched his left palm next to Shoyo’s head on the wall, making sure to get Shoyo to look at him. Reducing the chance for him to escape even more, Tobio stepped closer between his legs, tapping him with his body.

Feeling the pressure against his chest and the back of his head hitting the wall, Shoyo let out a harsh gasp. Hissing out in pain, he clenched his eyes shut, when Tobio’s voice snapped back at him. Only this time, he was not just yelling at him, instead Shoyo could hear a grain of despair in his voice. Clenching his teeth Tobio leaned closer.

“Then why was it him!?!”

Shoyo was caught off guard. What was seriously going on. This kept making less and less sense.

Clicking his tongue, he seriously needed an explanation.

“Who is him!? Kageyama what the heck do you want from me?!”

What did he do wrong to get himself into all this mess? Shoyo was at his wit’s end, but at least it seemed he wasn’t the only one who was confused, when Tobio’s eyes pinned him down with his gaze as he continued. 

“All these years...you did it all by yourself, ever since graduation. You left to another country ... on the other side of the world...you...you joint a team and ... and... you could have had ANYONE toss for you...why did it have to be him?! WHY!?”

Eyes moving from one side to another, Shoyo was unable to follow along to what he just said.

Nothing made any sense anymore, still feeling Tobio press against his chest, Shoyo just wanted to push him away, but his body wouldn’t move. He was frozen. In the past minutes, too much had happened and nothing went the way he thought it would.

Wasn’t today the day he wanted to confirm his value to the world? Didn’t he finally beat Kageyama in an official match? Didn’t only a few minutes ago his long-held promise become true? Then, why was all this happening to him? Shoyo’s mind was blank and he just wanted it all to be over. He wanted to be alone and to have his time to think about it all. To sort his thoughts.

But his body wouldn’t want to move and shove Tobio off. All he could do was stare into the dark eyes, glaring at him with such intensity that Shoyo felt stripped naked.

Turning his face away out of embarrassment, Shoyo muttered desperate.

“Kageyama, please let go of me...”

But Tobio had no intention of doing so. Letting go of his black shirt, he dropped his hand down to Shoyo’s hips. Pressing him further against the wall, his fingertips digging into his skin, causing the area on Shoyo’s hips to sting painfully.

Gasping and trying to pull away his hand, Shoyo held on to his wrist, but Tobio didn’t want to move. His cries more frantic, Shoyo huffed at him.

“Kageyama you are hurting me...It hurts! Let go of me! What is your problem? You knew I wanted to go to Rio we ...we promised to grow up as players so we could face each other! I don’t understand you?! WHAT ARE YOU SO UPSET ABOUT?! STOP HURTING ME?!”

Shoyo yelled, wanting to push Tobio’s chest away from him but it seemed as if his body was too weak. Was it because he was outpowered from the game? Or was it something else? Whatever it was, but in comparison to Kageyama, he had no chance to move.

His anger mixing with his desire, Tobio’s lips began to tremble. Licking over them, he bent down, leaning his forehead against Shoyo’s.

Holding his breath before whispering against his lips, Tobio let out a deep sigh.

“How dense are you? How dense have you been all these years?”

Humming frustrated, Tobio let his hands wander from his hips further back to Shoyo’s spine, underneath his shirt, when Tobio leaned away to face Shoyo.

“Do you still don’t get it?! Even after all those years?”

This was it. Shoyo had now completely lost track of what he was trying to imply. Shutting his eyes, he gave up to resist, bumping his head back on the wall, he turned away, ignoring the pain from the impact.

“Please just let me go, Kageyama.” He muttered again, his hands clenching the hem of his own jersey as the words left his lips.

* * *

Having heard all of their conversation, Atsumu could no longer stand it. Stepping forth from the corner of the corridor, he walked next to them, reaching out for Tobio’s shoulder. Holding on to it maybe a little too rough, Atsumu cleaned his throat, his expression stern and not the least bit playful.

“Tobio-kun. I think it’s enough.”

He said straight. “Hinata said you are hurting him, could you let go?”

He managed to put on a grin, but that was just a veneer, trying to keep his own anger in check. Tobio more than obviously annoyed by Atsumu’s appearance, clicked his tongue at him, but not moving a centimetre. Still not when Atsumu grabbed his wrist, which was placed on Shoyo’s hips, holding on to him with all his strength.

“You are mistaken.” He said a clam smile, carrying so much coldness that it made Shoyo’s body shiver. It was probably the first time ever that he heard Atsumu’s voice sound like this. 

“This wasn’t a suggestion,” His tone dropped. “... it was a demand.” The only emotion that clearly conveyed what he felt behind his smile, was his resentment of this situation. “Let go of him. Now.” He added determinant, glaring down on Tobio.

Turning his gaze from Atsumu back to Shoyo, he eventually let go of him. Throwing off Atsumu’s hand, he stepped back, when Shoyo’s legs had given out and he stumbled against Atsumu’s chest, who was ready to catch him.

Glaring at Atsumu for having interrupted them, Tobio countered, not even caring about using honorifics.

“I wasn’t done talking.”

Holding on to Shoyo, Atsumu shook his head in disagreement, his entire body tense as if he was about to go to war.

“No, I think you said enough. You can talk to him once you have calmed down. But for now, you said enough. And I dare you, if you say just one more word or do just one more thing to Shoyo I promise I will make it so you have to sit out for another season and I wouldn’t mind taking all the consequences.”

Atsumu didn’t mean it, well not entirely. He knew he wouldn’t risk another players career that way, but having heard their conversation, and Tobio laying hands on Shoyo to a point that it hurt him, he simply couldn’t ignore it.

The tension between the two broke when they noticed Shoyo’s muffled cries. Pressing his face closer onto Atsumu’s chest, while clenching the fabric with his writs.

Hesitating to wrap his arms around Shoyo, to comfort him Atsumu just let them hand next to his body. While looking at him concerned.

The sight alone, made Tobio’s stomach twist in an unpleasant unbearable way, he snorted. Putting his hands back into the pockets of his tracksuit.

“Hinata, I ... I need to talk to you later...so when ...when you calmed down...could we ...”

Atsumu didn’t give him any more room to say another word, his stare too intimidating and telling him to leave them alone, Tobio withdrew after saying one more thing. 

“My number is still the same as from back in high school.”

With that he walked away to his teams changing rooms.

Left alone, Atsumu couldn’t help but let out a relieved sigh, when he could feel the fabric of his shirt getting drenched in tears, and Shoyo’s body tremble against his.

Still hesitating to reach out for Shoyo to comfort at least his back, Atsumu stayed quiet. Giving Shoyo room to clam down. 

Shoyo was upset and too confused about the latest events, all he could do was cry. The relieve of winning, of having fulfilled the promise to his younger self and Kageyama’s words, the kiss, Kageyama’s confrontation, it was too much. His body arched all over and all the tension made it not a slightest bit better.

Holding on to Atsumu, and crying his heart out, he didn’t even care. It could have been Kiyoomi or Kotaro, or anyone. It didn’t matter, but he needed to let it out.

Standing there, facing up to the ceiling, Atsumu waited until Shoyo had lost his last tear.

Stepping back from him, Shoyo sniffled, rubbing his eyes and nose, he faced down to the floor.

“I am sorry.”

He muttered, almost too silent to be heard. It was unfair. Shoyo did nothing wrong and yet it was him who apologised. Atsumu hated himself. Hated Tobio and the entire situation but knowing that his anger would only make things worse, he shook his head, trying to keep it together.

“I am sorry too...How...how are you?”

Shoyo immediately shook his head, still not looking at Atsumu.

“I don’t know... I think I need some time to think about everything...Can... can we go back to the changing room...together? I...I think I get lost if I go alone but ... I don’t want to talk. Alright?”

Atsumu nodded. He wanted to talk to him. It was the reason why he even went after him in the first place, but the fact alone that Shoyo didn’t push him away or told him to go, was enough for now. He didn’t feel like talking anymore anyway.

“Alright.”

Was all he said before they walked side to side back.

* * *

Present

Shoyo and Atsumu’s apartment – bedroom

Waking up from his dream, that was more like a memory form the past, Shoyo frowned. Tears running down his face, his body felt heavy and hot.

Slightly dizzy from how deep he had been asleep. He blinked his eyes a few times, as if he was trying to figure out where he was. Turning his head back, he saw Atsumu sleeping soundly next to him. So peacefully and gorgeous, it brushed away all the bad thoughts.

Smiling relieved, Shoyo carefully turned around, hoping to not wake him up, just to snuggle closer to him. Letting his tears be dried away by his pillow.

Obviously feeling the motion through the mattress and by the shift of the weight, Atsumu woke up. Keeping his eyes shut, he snuggled his head closer to Shoyo, placing a kiss on his hair, before asking still half asleep.

“Hey there. Everything okay?”

Wrapping his arms around Shoyo as if he sensed that something was bothering him, Shoyo shook his head. Hiding his face against Atsumu’s bare chest.

“I had a dream...from back then...when...you kissed me for the first time and when I talked with Kageyama.”

Atsumu needed no more explanation, when the memory appeared in front of his eyes like a movie and his tiredness was forced away, causing him to be wide awake in a blink of an eye.

“Oh...” Was all he let out, naturally pulling Shoyo closer. Starting to caress his spine with his fingertips.

“Yeah...it’s been about two years...I don’t know why I dreamed of it now...”

Shoyo admitted, very much appreciating his lover’s affectionate gesture.

“...Do you think I dreamed of it, because I should meet him again? He asked me to talk to him, but when we met back then, all we did was yell at each other...and before he could explain himself to me, he left. Since then we hardly ever got in touch with each other.”

Not exactly thrilled to hear his boyfriend bring up another man’s name in their bed, Atsumu knew that ever since that day, it was bothering Shoyo and now that they were dating and living together, Atsumu felt like he should let go of his own jealousy and honestly support Shoyo in whatever he wanted to do.

Cleaning his throat and rolling on his back, Atsumu pulled Shoyo to his chest, holding on to him with one arm while turning his face to meet his eyes.

“As much as I don’t like to remember that time, I know that you are still not through with that...”

Thinking for a moment, gazing at the sealing, he turned back to Shoyo.

“I think I heard Omi-kun talk about how Korai-kun and his team will be in town for another friendship match. If you like we could go there? And you could meet him and talk to him again.”

He couldn’t exactly believe he was suggesting that but seeing how Shoyo’s eyes beamed at him was worth the little bitterness filling his heart.

“I mean, it doesn’t mean you two will meet, but maybe you dreamed of that for a reason...and I don’t want you to have any regrets...because I will never regret what I did back then.”

Nodding his head, the long ginger coloured wisps softly swaying, Shoyo smiled at him, bending down to kiss him.

“I don’t either...and you know that...I was just very confused back then...and had no idea what it was that I was feeling...but now I know, and again, Atsumu...I want to thank you for coming after me that day...”

Atsumu’s heart clenched, instinctively holding Shoyo closer in his arms. “Kissing you back then on the court might have been the stupidest thing I could have done, but it was the best thing in my entire life.”

He confessed flipping Shoyo down into the sheets to roll on top of him.

“I love you, Hinata Shoyo. Completely and with every fibre of my body. I know that now.”

Chuckling sweetly, Shoyo hummed in agreement. Lifting his hands to caress Atsumu’s chin. His fingertips ghosting over his jaw, to his lips. Tracing the shape of them, with his index finger.

“Mhm...me too, Miya Atsumu. Thanks to your kiss, you made me fall head over heels for you. So, I think I should be very grateful to your stupidity.”

Laughing bitter, Atsumu dipped down to kiss Shoyo, muttering against his lips.

“Should I feel insulted or complimented? I am not so sure.”

Smiling teasingly, Shoyo wrapped his arms around the platinum blond man on top of him.

“Oh, I am complimenting you.”

“Is that so?”

Atsumu pressed, only to get Shoyo to chuckle again.

“Mhm... now shut up and kiss me.”

Needing no further invitation, Atsumu gladly followed his lover’s demand, kissing him passionately, when he felt Shoyo’s legs wrap around his waist. Encouraging him to keep going.

...tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the author ran away to hide*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> It has been a while, hasn’t it?  
> Today I am happy to announce you that the huge mass update is finally up! I decided to finish all my Atsuhina fanfictions after I posted my last update and with everything going on in the world, I think it was a good idea I decided to do that.  
> While we are facing such a difficult time with the covid-19 crisis, I wanted you all to have something that will distract you, calm you down and or keep you busy.  
> My country is currently taking a lot of measurements to prevent the virus from spreading within the country and for outside the country, therefore I am trying to stay at home for most of the times. I am not yet in quarantine, but we don’t know what will happen in the next days, weeks, months.  
> I want to spread some positivity with those updates. No matter in what situation you are. If you are in quarantine, scared to go out, have to stay in the hospital, are bored or just love Atsuhina and are in a safe spot, everyone I hope you are well. Stay healthy. Take care of yourself and your family and friends and even the people around you.  
> Please make sure to follow the guidelines your individual countries tell you to do. Watch the news at least once a day. Wash your hands more often than you usually do and be conscious.  
> We, humankind, are facing a really difficult time and everyone of us can help to not increase the damage any further.  
> Everyone I hope you can enjoy those updates and stay safe! 
> 
> Please enjoy reading! 
> 
> If you have questions or asks you can find me on twitter at @yv_nana!

After Atsumu had asked Omi-kun, for the date of Schweiden Adlers’ match, Atsumu had borrowed his parent’s car a day in advance to drive there together with Shoyo, before they would head back to his parent’s house. The match and their agreement to meet his parents turning out to be on the same day, changed things a bit, but thanks to good planning they were sure that it’ll work out.

While their morning had started as usual, with cuddles in bed, then breakfast before going out for a run, a quick shower and some more quality time, before they got ready to head out.

Well today the issue of getting ready was something bothering Shoyo the most.

Trying on everything in his wardrobe, Shoyo was determined to pick the right outfit. He wanted to look nice and put together, but not too much as if he was trying too hard for Atsumu’s parents, while at the same time, he didn’t want to look overdressed for Kageyama’s game. And changing clothes would be too much of a pain. After finding his entire clothes, spread all over the floor in his changing room, He decided on a black pair of jeans and a white button-down shirt, on which he put a grey hoodie on top. Taking his new caramel coloured coat to add a pop of colour - one of his recent bought items, which Atsumu had insisted on he should buy - and a pair of white sneakers with a hint of orange, Shoyo’s favourite colour, he was ready to go.

It looked stylish, cool and not overdressed. Casual enough for a volleyball game, but chic enough for meeting his boyfriend’s parents later in the evening.

Of course, said boyfriend had not as hard of a time. Atsumu just went for the all black look. Black chinos, a black shirt, a cardigan and his black loafers. To round off his outfit, he wore a green checked coat.

Something Shoyo wouldn’t even think of wearing, but obviously Atsumu could pull it off and look like one of those models from a fashion magazine.

By the time Shoyo got ready to grab his phone, keys and some other essentials, Atsumu walked behind him. Noticing his nervousness. He let out a soft hum. Reaching out for his chin to make him turn to him. Wrapping his arms around his middle, he smiled at his lover.

“Nervous?”

Shoyo wanted to deny it, and while his stomach thankfully stopped acting up due to nervousness a while ago, he could still pretty much feel uneasy.

“I want to say no, but I honestly don’t know...I don’t want to make things worse. You know what happened the last time I talked to him. After forcing him to explain himself to me, he told me he loved me, and I rejected him since then we never really talked to each other... I am not even sure if he would want to see me.”

Atsumu let out a sigh, although he knew that Shoyo had more reason to, when he tried to soothe him. Something he became a pro at.

“But he did accept your decision and I heard from Korai-kun, that he seemed to be in a relationship now. Although no one knows with whom, since he won’t talk about it. But didn’t you write him you would come?”

Shoyo nodded.

“And did you tell him that you wanted to talk to him?”

He nodded again, before growling confused, bumping his head on Atsumu’s chest.

“Ahhhhh! Why is everything such a bother! Bakayama!”

Laughing amused, Atsumu kissed his lover’s head. Ruffling though it, pulling back to make him look into his face. Gifting him a soft smile, Atsumu caressed his temples.

“Sho-kun, I am sure everything will be alright and even if you end up coming to me crying, I will comfort you and keep telling you things will be alright. Although I hope for Tobio-kun to better not make you cry.”

He said a little bit threatening, before placing a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Ready?”

Sighing, relieved to know that he didn’t have to go through it alone, Shoyo hummed.

“Ready.”

Getting the car keys, Atsumu wrapped his arm around Shoyo, to pull him out of the door, before locking it up to go.

* * *

The game was great. It had been a while since Shoyo and Atsumu had the chance to watch a game, and thanks for it being a little out of the city and more on the country side, they could relax, without having to be caught by any reporters, jumping them to get them for an interview.

Just enjoying the game, Shoyo could see how much Tobio had changed over the past two years. He noticed it during his first game against him already, but now from the point of view of an audience, it was unmistakable stunning.

He was a genius. Even if Shoyo had caught up to him though training, he would never have the skills he had. Nevertheless, he wouldn’t let that concern interfere to any future games he had against him.

By the time the game was finished and Atsumu invited Shoyo for something to drink at the snack area, just to get him a little distracted, he got a text from Tobio asking him to meet. Explaining to him in his message where that should have been.

Looking up to Atsumu from his phone, Shoyo seemed even more nervous than before.

“He wants to meet me now...somewhere at the changing room area...he wrote me the way.”

Atsumu put down the canned coffee, from which he just took a sip off, nodding with a smile.

“Then go. I will wait here. Even if I wanted to go with you, I know that I can’t help you and I know you can do it alone.”

Shoyo didn’t know how Atsumu did it, but while being sometimes so clingy and overprotective, he would still let Shoyo take his time and space, to do the things his own way. It was unfair how perfect Atsumu was at being a caring boyfriend and even if others won’t expect it from him, Shoyo was feeling proud to be the only one to know that side of him and he would never let go of him. Regardless how that conversation with Tobio would turn out. He knew that.

“Atsumu...thank you and also...I love you.”

He reached for his arm to caress it, before giving it an encouraging squeeze with a soft smile.

“I love you too.”

Taking another sip from his cola, he took a deep breath, before turning around to meet up with Tobio.

* * *

It felt like a déjà vu, when he met Tobio in the hallway of the changing rooms, wearing his uniform and looking exactly like two years ago. Except the fact that too much had changed since then.

Leaning with the back against the wall as he had been waiting, Shoyo pushed himself away, to walk to him, standing in front of him.

It was awkward and Shoyo had no idea what he would expect from today’s conversation, but he wanted to talk to him. Even if it was in vain. Even if he’d regret it or if they yelled at each other, but he would talk to him.

Starting to open his lips, Shoyo hesitated before his voice was strong enough to come forth.

“Kageyama, thank you for meeting me today.”

Jerking his head to nod, Tobio looked a little past Shoyo.

“Miya-san isn’t with you this time?”

Flinching at hearing him ask for Atsumu, Shoyo frowned. “He...He wanted us to talk alone.”

Glaring at Shoyo, Tobio laughed bitter.

“Oh, how selfless of him.”

Trying hard not to snap back at him, Shoyo clenched his fists, wanting to speak when Tobio caught him beforehand. Sighing, he brushed back his hair, which was still sweaty from the game.

Shaking his head, he sighed.

“My bad, I am sorry. Don’t be so tense. I beg you. I guess, I know why you wanted to talk to me. You want to talk about the time you rejected me, right?”

Shoyo jerked up, meeting Tobio’s eyes, when his reaction was enough for Tobio to continue.

“So, I was right.” He laughed again, but this time it was genuine, noticeably appearing more relaxed already. “Hinata, I know it is hard to believe but since the last time we talked, I took my time to think about what I felt, or what I think I felt. Over the years you were in Rio and the past two years, I kept thinking that I somehow possessed you and that you’d naturally belonged to me. I know this sounds scary, but in my mind, you were mine and even as rivals I kept thinking that way. I mistook those feelings in a way I thought I could understand them easier. And at some point, those thoughts had made me want you, but after you rejected me, I understood that I was wrong from the start.”

Shoyo couldn’t interrupt him. There was nothing he could have said yet. All those things were things he heard for the first time. And for the first time, Shoyo realised that Kageyama had changed not only on the court, but also outside of it. He became an adult and as strange at it was for someone the same age as him, it was an interesting realisation.

“I am sorry for the way I spoke to you back then. If I were you, I would have rejected me too.” Tobio laughed, continuing to explain while Shoyo didn’t feel like laughing at all. His chest clenching, he remembered that exact smile as if it was yesterday.

The day when Tobio accepted to be the king after Shoyo had crowned him anew. The time when he realised, he had a team that would support him even if he’d stopped matching his tosses to them. The day he came over his fear of being alone and of having no one hit his toss. The day when he was able to be who he wanted to be not how others needed him to be.

Shoyo remembered that smile and the exact same smile was looking at him right now.

“You see, I am over it. I moved on. I would have contacted you first, but I thought it would only be more awkward that way and I didn’t want to trouble Atsumu-san, so thanks for reaching out to me first.”

Laughing now as well, Shoyo put his hands on his hips and let his head fall back into his neck. Letting out a deep sigh.

“Ahhhh... And I was getting all nervous! Bakayama!”

Tobio couldn’t help but smile nostalgically, hearing that name again, when he gave him a playful glare before he let his hand vanish in the pockets of his jacket. Looking a little shy, he turned to the floor, before facing the ginger hair coloured boy. 

“Also...I am dating someone now. But they don’t want to let others know...it may complicate things a little, but I am happy too. So, I hope things are going well with Miya-san for you?”

Surprised for the honesty and for having him ask so casually, Shoyo was a little dumbfounded when he muttered, sounding a little stiff.

“Ahh...Wow... Well congratulations... and yeah things are going well... but WOW!? Since when!? And how! WITH WHOM!?”

It was as if they got back in time, but at the same time it wasn’t when they started to casually talk again as if the past years didn’t happen. They were two high school boys, excited to catch up on the things they had missed. Friends that had a lot to talk about.

Forgetting the time as they talked, making sure to squeeze in most of the important news they had experienced, when Shoyo’s phone had pulled them out from their conversation. Looking apologetic, Shoyo lifted his phone, displaying Atsumu’s name on the screen.

“I am sorry. It’s Atsumu-kun. I need to go. I am meeting his parents today.”

Brushing though his by now a little dryer hair, Tobio nodded his head as if he already knew, but mainly just to give him a response.

“They know you are dating?”

“Yeah...but I will see today how it’ll go, although I am confident.”

Shoyo laughed and Tobio met it with a smile. “I am sure you are...well then, I should get going too, but hey...again...thanks...for coming to talk and also to watch the game.” He said a little awkwardly.

“I am glad I came...the game was...great! It was fun watching it. But next time...let’s make sure we meet again as opponents on the court.”

Grinning pleased, Tobio reached out his hand.

“It is a promise.”

Grabbing it to shake it, Shoyo sealed it. “It is.”

Grinning pleased, they let go of their handshake, wanting to head back to Atsumu, Shoyo had to ask one more thing. Turning around to face Tobio again.

“When you can talk about it. You better not forget telling me who you are seeing. I am curious.”

Snickering, Tobio nodded his head before vanishing behind the corner, leaving Shoyo behind staring into the hallway, before heading back to Atsumu. Relieved of the weight being lifted from his shoulders and excited to tell Atsumu about how it went, he rushed back to report to him when they left the venue to drive to his parents in time.

\--

After they had about a two-hour drive from the venue of Kageyama’s game, Atsumu and Shoyo arrived in front of his parent’s house.

A typical Japanese house like they were built about twenty years ago. It wasn’t that huge, but big enough that Shoyo’s home could have fit in at least twice.

Having arrived way too early since Atsumu had calculated more time in case of a possible traffic jam - but luckily there was none - now they had almost 30 more minutes left.

Having parked in an ally a little of the main street, Atsumu had pulled off the keys of the car.

Turning to Shoyo, he met his smile with one as well when he bent over to kiss him.

* * *

explicit part

* * *

While they had pretty much been on the edge the past few hours, mainly because of Shoyo talking to Tobio and them making up, it was a little rough on Atsumu to not feel jealous.

Not that he didn’t trust Shoyo, it was just that he needed this little bit of affection to make sure Shoyo was his. Not even wanting to care where they were. Right now, he just wanted to be possessive.

Pulling Shoyo closer, he deepened their kiss while his fingers began to fondle his thighs, rubbing his thumb just barely against his slightly aroused bulge, trapped in his jeans.

Shoyo wanted to stop Atsumu but needing the contact just as much, he gasped for air, interrupting their kiss, when his hand dropped on Atsumu’s wrist to hold on to his hand, that got dangerously close to the zipper of his jeans.

“Do you think this is a good idea?” Shoyo whispered, naturally placing another kiss on Atsumu’s lips, feeling his hand finding its way to the hem of his shirt to slip underneath. His cool fingers feeling even more intense against his hot and heated skin.

“Why? Aren't you in the mood?”

Atsumu’s voice was seductively deep and ticklish against his neck, forcing Shoyo to hold his breath, when his hand had already slipped further up his shirt. Catching his breath, when Atsumu teased his right nipple before pausing his motion with a grin.

It wasn’t difficult to get Shoyo in the mood, especially if it was sometimes a little dangerous, but even if he loved the thrill of it, Shoyo’s reason still told him that it was a bad bad _bad_ idea to continue here.

“You know I can never refuse you...but...this ….is this really the right place? We are about to visit your parents.”

Shoyo’s words sounded not convincing at all, his voice cracking as soon as Atsumu fingers started pinching his chest, the sensation sparking right through his entire body down to his groin. And as much as Shoyo didn’t want to admit it, but he couldn’t resist the excitement of doing it in this sort of place. The chance of getting caught any second made it even more tempting.

Atsumu’s other hand had reached his neck and he started to shower his nape with kisses, breathing against his skin. Encouraging him to give in to him although his words didn’t match up with his actions, fully aware of that and purposely doing it.

“Shoyo...If you want me to stop, then I will stop...”

He gave him the choice.

Shoyo bit his lower lip, letting out a betraying loud moan when he felt Atsumu smile between his kisses, his lips starting to suck on his neck. Caressing him, Atsumu let go of Shoyo’s chest, to slip his hand down his belly over his abs. sliding it over his hips and behind to his lower spine.

Gently starting to tease his sensitive area. Forcing Shoyo to arch his back into his touch, when he clutched his hands over his mouth, wanting to hold back a moan.

“Does...doesn’t seem to me like you would stop...urgh... -tsu- ... Atsumu....”

Grinning pleased, Atsumu pulled Shoyo closer, kissing his collarbone while occasionally nibbling on his skin.

Shoyo’s muffled moans sounding like music to his ears.

“Mhm... I like that. Shoyo, call out my name more.”

Clutching his hands on Atsumu’s shoulders, Shoyo clicked his tongue. Pressing his weight into Atsumu’s touch more, jerking his hips towards the friction when he could feel Atsumu’s hand moving from his spine to his belt.

Even though his body moved on his own, his mind was already hazy with need.

“Atsumu...no... we...we can't...here...Atsumu...this isn’t...we ...we should stop...arhg...what if we get seen?”

Trying his hardest to get a little bit conscious again and thinking of their surroundings, Shoyo was caving in to rationality, but Atsumu was determined to not let it interfere with his plans. He wanted Shoyo and he could care less where they were right now. Snickering cheeky, Atsumu leaned back to meet Shoyo’s eyes.

“Then they have something nice to watch, don't you think?”

The blood rushing into his cheeks, Shoyo wanted to protest but Atsumu had sealed his lips shut with a kiss, before they could even escape a full sentence.

“Tsu...Atsumu!...You?!”

Grinning happily, Shoyo was given no more room to resist, his mind had already turned fervent and whatever Shoyo would have said - to make him hold back - would only had caused him to push them further into it.

Already defeated by his attempts, Shoyo met his lips into a hungry kiss, before forcing them apart. His soft but moist tongue slipping between them, to engage into another hot kiss.

“Mhm...agh...Tsumu—we gonna regret this.”

Snickering into their kiss, Atsumu countered.

“I won’t regret being inside you. Never.”

Continuing their kiss, playing with Shoyo’s tongue, Atsumu kept stroking his lover’s hips with his hands. The sensation of his heated palms against his skin made it hard to hold back his voice. Giving in to Atsumu’s gentle strokes and his tender touches, Shoyo was getting greedy.

Feeling Atsumu’s kiss linger on his swollen lips - not even the urge to gasp for air felt necessary – he craved more.

Frustrated that he already became weak, the heat of his own throbbing sex, trapped inside his pants, not helping at all to think about anything else other than his own desire, he raised his arms, to wrap them around Atsumu’s neck.

Initiating the next move, this time making Atsumu gasping for air, he broke their kiss apart.

“Shoyo...” He panted, his eyes seeking Shoyo’s, resting his forehead against his ginger hair coloured lover.

Hazel brown eyes, so warm and comforting, made Shoyo’s heart thump into his chest. Breath husky from their kiss, Atsumu could barely keep his composure.

“...Shoyo... I want you so much...I can't wait...I want you now. Please?”

Knowing that they had both crossed the line of stopping here, his own erection craving to be touched, Shoyo chuckled cutely.

“Don't you think that you already missed the time for asking me for permission now?”

Atsumu could feel the tension drop while at the same time his excitement grew, lowering his head slightly, he caressed Shoyo’s chest again, his voice sincere and sweet.

“...I won't let anyone else see you...I am the only one allowed to see you like this...Shoyo. You are mine.”

His eyes changed darker and possessive. Like a hungry wolf focusing on his prey. His seductive, teasing expression from just a few seconds ago turning into a plea.

Shoyo could never neglect the man he loved when he was so desperate.

Letting actions speak louder than words, Shoyo smiled, moving his hands up to his shoulders to press Atsumu back into his seat.

Shifting onto his lap, Shoyo tried to get as comfortable as he could, which wasn’t that easy to do. Especially with all the car interior making it impossible to get enough space for movements, but once he managed to straddle over Atsumu, it was an easy call to sink down onto him.

Hearing Atsumu’s faint groan, when his groin brushed the back of his ass, Shoyo hummed pleased watching Atsumu enjoy himself underneath him.

“Sho-chan...ah..”

Triggered by that sound and his nickname, Shoyo felt like teasing him a little more. Bending over him, to reach for the switch that made the backrest drop down, Shoyo smug at him when at the same time he rolled his hips down, to give his grown member a nice rubbing. 

With a faint hiss Atsumu flopped back, naturally reaching out to hold on to Shoyo’s hips grinding against his crotch.

“Shoyo, can't you wai-”

Unable to continue his sentence, Shoyo secured his weight by holding on to Atsumu’s chest, bending down to kiss his lips while rocking his hips in a lazy but incredible seductive motion.

“Sorry...my bad, but I figured out this would make it a little easier.”

Rolling his eyes, Atsumu let out an awestruck sigh. He would never be a match against him. No one could play Atsumu like Shoyo did.

Caressing Shoyo’s skin, underneath his shirt, Atsumu suggested querying.

“I thought we could move this to the back-seat?”

Hesitating for a second, Shoyo let that idea blossom in his thoughts, but as much as this would have eased the current situation, he was already quite attached to this position. It gave him a little more dominance of what would come and he liked that.

Lifting his hips, he ground them back down, forcing another grunt out of his lover, Atsumu’s hands pressing into his hips, where they were placed on, when Shoyo reached for Atsumu’s hair, to brush through them. Tenderly pulling them back, to caress his forehead with his fingertips.

“You started it and little Tsum-Tsum doesn't seem to be in the mood to get out of the car to switch locations.”

Lending weight to his words, Shoyo pressed his hips further against the hard bulge pressing against his butt, when Atsumu lifted an eyebrow, frowning at him sulkily.

“Little? ... Shoyo don't you think that's too harsh. You hurt his feelings.” He snickered.

Lifting his upper body, Shoyo slid his hands underneath Atsumu’s lose shirt to stroke his abs. Smirking teasingly while enjoying this moment of dominance, he brushed his hands over his chest, leaning down to his collarbone. Placing traces of kisses on it, Atsumu could feel the heat coming from his lips and his breath, whispering against his skin.

“I am sorry...How about, I take care of him? To make up for it. Would he like that?” 

Atsumu couldn’t hold back any longer. The switch in his mind snapped, forcing Shoyo up. His back hitting against the steering wheel, Atsumu’s fierce kiss chocked his gasp. Thrusting his tongue into Shoyo’s moistness, he growled.

Moving his hand to the tool to let the seat slide back, Atsumu offered them more space. Arching his back, Shoyo tried to avoid the hooter as he pressed against the wheel. Clutching one of his hands on the side window, the other on the dashboard, Shoyo tried to steady his legs, while balancing his body on Atsumu’s lap.

“Atsumu! ..Ah...take yours out... hurry...”

Shoyo whined. As weird as this sounded, but the sooner they were connected the easier that whole position would have been for him and right now, desperate his flexibility, Shoyo was not in a least bit in a comfortable position.

Hissing just as desperate, to get Shoyo back onto his lap, Atsumu quickly unbuckled his pants. Just enough to reach effortlessly for his sex, before he began to help Shoyo with his own pants.

Kneeling trickily on Atsumu’s seat, Shoyo held his breath, watching the platinum blond undress him.

Opening the button on his jeans, he pulled down the zipper to get enough space to tug off his pants and underwear, far enough as the position offered and down enough to free his butt.

Clicking his tongue in displease, Atsumu bit his bottom lip, before whining.

“I... I can't pull it further down.”

Still supporting his balance mostly with his hands, Shoyo let go of the dashboard to help him.

“Wait...we got this...”

He chuckled sweetly, bringing a bit of lightness into this ridiculous horny and desperate situation, Shoyo smiled, seeing Atsumu’s frustrated expression. Arching his back further, to get more room to push his pants off, he slid them down. Very much ignoring the cramp in his calf while assuring to not hurt Atsumu underneath him, Shoyo tried out various movements to get rid of the unnecessary barrier that was called pants. 

Unable to hold back his laughing, Shoyo let out a deep sigh, facing Atsumu when he finally got one of his legs out of his pants. Thank god they had more elastane in them than his usual pair of jeans.

“Okay...note to us...next time we plan to have sex in the car I won’t wear anything...”

Shaking his head amused, Atsumu pulled Shoyo back to his chest. Meeting his lips in a longing kiss.

“You did well though. You have my upmost admiration. Hinata Shoyo.”

“Just for you.”

Shoyo countered, only to have Atsumu give him another kiss. Tugging him back on his lap, he helped him guiding his legs apart to get better access to his entrance.

“Shoyo...”

Grinding against his smooth cheeks, rubbing his cock between the soft globes, Atsumu was rock-hard.

Feeling Atsumu’s sex press against his tight spot, Shoyo moaned. The shaft teasing between his cheeks, he threw back his head, grinding further into it, trapping it with his muscles flexing, Shoyo rocked his hips, holding on to the backseat rest.

“Ahh...Atsumu...more...”

Gasping for air, seeing Atsumu’s just as strained and hungry expression, Shoyo let go of his shoulders to reach for Atsumu’s right hand. Guiding it up to his lips, he put his fingers into his mouth.

Licking and covering them in saliva, Shoyo made them wet. Spit dripping down his chin, while seducing Atsumu with his eyes. Treating them as the most delicious popsicle he ever had.

His cock throbbing, the heat of Shoyo’s mouth devouring his fingers and the desire of wanting to feel him around him, Atsumu could barely restrain himself, before he pulled out his fingers to give Shoyo’s mouth something else to lick on.

Kissing him needy, Atsumu moved his wetted fingers back to Shoyo’s entrance. Panting between their kisses, Atsumu stated which sound more like a demand.

“Can...can I put them in?”

Shoyo nodded instantly, when he held on to his shoulders, stroking over his undercut, feeling two fingers penetrate him right away he gave the permission.

“Mhm...ah!...” Unable to hold back his voice, Shoyo moaned, trying to relax himself as good as he could. While it did feel a little rough, he was actually more relaxed from his own desire to feel Atsumu inside him than he thought.

Wanting to make the time of getting Shoyo used to him as comfortable as he could - in the given situation - Atsumu kept showering him in kisses, eventually putting another finger inside him.

Too horny to realise how embarrassing this whole thing should be, Shoyo got used to it, pulling back from their kiss.

“It’s alright now...put...put yours in. ... want it...”

He gasped and Atsumu followed willingly, breathing his name huskily.

“Shoyo.”

While calling him, he pulled out his fingers to grab his hips and reach for his own cock. The sudden loss left Shoyo’s spot with a strange loneliness. Leaving him no room to complain about it, Atsumu’s voice whispered into his ear, while feeling him shift underneath him to adjust his sex. Pocking against his loosened pucker.

“Relax for me, Sho-chan.”

Shutting his eyes, Shoyo hugged Atsumu tighter, encouraging him to keep going, while making sure to relax.

Frowning tense, he pressed his head against Shoyo’s chest, Atsumu slowly pushing in his tip, before pausing, hearing Shoyo hiss from the penetration.

Doing it raw and without a condom or lube was obviously a terrible, terrible idea, especially when they were about to meet his parents for dinner. But while he did know that, there was no way he would have wanted to stop now.

Soothing Shoyo by fondling his back, Atsumu held on to Shoyo’s hips, making sure he could adjust to the tip first, before pushing his entire length further inside.

“...-yo...Shoyo...Is ... is it okay? Sh...Should I pull out? Does it hurt?”

His voice husky and feeling only his tip throbbed inside him, Shoyo knew Atsumu was more than attentive. At this point it was torture for the both of them and he wouldn’t want him to stop, even if it may hurt a little, it was worth the pleasure.

“I am fine...now.” Shoyo admitted. “... So ... so...put all of it in.”

Atsumu sighed. Shoyo was amazing and if he wasn’t already in love with him, he would clearly fall for him all over again. Lifting his hand up to caress his face, Atsumu kissed his lips.

“Okay...but, Shoyo make sure to look at me. I want to see your face when I enter you.”

Unable to resist his demand, Shoyo lifted his face, meeting Atsumu’s feverish eyes and the most gorgeous smile he ever saw.

“I love you.”

And just when Shoyo wanted to reply to him, he could feel his grip on his hip tighten and Atsumu’s cock push further into him. Fiercely forcing its way into his insides to penetrate him deep inside.

Moaning out in pleasure from the sensation and the heat, Shoyo dug his hands into Atsumu’s hair, pulling him in to another kiss.

Without moving yet and letting him adjust, Atsumu devoured his lips. Sucking, licking, rubbing their tongues together, he let his hands worship his body just as much.

Caressing his back. Wandering down every bone of his spine. His fingertips tracing over his skin, Atsumu held on to Shoyo.

Shoyo was melting. Wanting to get rid of the clothes covering his lover’s chest, he started to unbutton his shirt.

Hurried as if something was after him, he opened it up to pull the fabric out of the way when he finally achieved his goal. Clutching his hand on Atsumu’s chest, he began fondling his flexing muscles.

Their kisses sloppy and impatient, Shoyo hummed feeling his body crave for his thrusts.

“I ...I am fine now...make me cum... I want to cum, Atsumu.”

Moaning into another kiss, Atsumu had no other intention, feeling how Shoyo started to twitch and clench around the base of his cock. He smug. Brushing his hand over Shoyo’s cock, he began to jerk him off. Panting against his lips.

They both were aware of that this wasn’t something to last long. It was just to surpass their desire for the moment. They didn’t want to indulge into anything longer than a quickie.

“Yes, move for us...I want you to ride me. Make us cum Shoyo.”

“Mhm...” Rolling his eyes, Shoyo threw his head back when he held on to Atsumu’s shoulders, starting to rock his hips. Grinding into him. Dragging his cock out before pushing it back in while Shoyo bit his lips, feeling good to be given the leading role.

But being in control was different in this situation. Thrusting his hips deeper into Atsumu’s throbbing cock with each circular motion while getting touched in the front, was good, yet Shoyo was getting greedier. He didn’t want to do it all alone. He wanted Atsumu to move too. He wanted to take over and just fuck him.

“Atsumu...move...I want you to move...argh...fuck me. Please.”

Pleased, Atsumu pulled Shoyo into a kiss, gladly taking over.

“You were doing so well, love.”

Atsumu praised him when Shoyo bent down trembling, clutching his hands on his chest.

“Then fuck me now...hurry.”

Just when Shoyo thought Atsumu couldn’t go any deeper, he slid into him with one firm thrust. The pleasure rippling up and down his spine, until it reached his cock. Trembling above him from the overstimulation, Atsumu continued to direct his thrust towards that area. It wasn’t gentle, but then again Shoyo didn’t needed gentleness now, he just wanted to cum. Melting into the penetrations of his insides, Atsumu’s cock rubbing against his sweet spot with such preciseness, Shoyo could feel his orgasm draw closer. Clenching on to Atsumu’s shirt, he panted.

“Atsumu...I am close...gonna cum...”

Holding on to his nape with his left hand, while jerking Shoyo off with his other, he moaned consensual.

“Me too...together...let’s cum together.”

Atsumu could barely notice Shoyo nodding his head, when he began to increase the speed of his thrust. Jerking Shoyo up and down on his hips. Atsumu’s precum helping to offer at least as a little bit of slick, but by far not enough, yet it was exactly this raw friction that added more pressure to it, as Atsumu reached his climax.

Jerking Shoyo upwards while grinding deep into him to spill, Shoyo’s insides clenched around his base. The sensation of his warmth filling his insides, Shoyo came at the exact time, smiling pleased as released his load. Shooting into Atsumu’s hand and on his bare chest. He rode out his high, grinding into Atsumu’s dick, his own white liquid dripping down on Atsumu’s abs, he panted, feeling Atsumu throb inside him.

“I didn’t know I needed it that bad...” Shoyo admitted, sitting on top of him, sinking even further down into Atsumu’s spend cock.

Humming in agreement, Atsumu kissed Shoyo’s chin.

“Mhm...me too...”

Collapsing against Atsumu, Shoyo was glad that Atsumu had somehow midway slipped up his shirt far enough to not get touched by his cum or else they would have had to explain a lot more to his parents than Shoyo would wanted to, he rested against him until both their breathes calmed down.

Remaining that way for a little while, Atsumu stood inside of Shoyo long enough for him to get a tissue to catch any access fluid that would have naturally spilled out, when they parted their connection once they had caught their breaths.

The car foggy from their interaction, Shoyo was glad to realise that. While after his orgasm his mind became less hazy and he got back his consciousness, he had to admit it was really not the best thing to be caught while having sex in a car, but worse than that would have been to be caught when you had your boyfriend clean you up inside, right after sex.

Shoyo wanted to avoid that from happening at any price.

By the time they managed to readjust their clothes and clean themselves as good as they could. Thank god, Kiyoomi had influenced them far enough to make them carry wet tissues around with them, they somehow could cover up most of the ‘we-just-had-sex-in-the-car-and-came-all-over-us-vibe’ when Shoyo adjusted his pants and hair again sliding back on his own seat, while Atsumu did as well.

Having made sure to let any of their traces on their bodies vanish, Atsumu turned to Shoyo, who had just made sure every piece of clothing was on the spot as it was supposed to be. 

* * *

explicit part end

* * *

“Are you okay? If you are too exhausted now, then I just tell them we have to postpone the dinner and-“

Atsumu wanted to continue but Shoyo had already put his finger on his lips, shaking his head.

“No, I am not exhausted. I want to go to your parents to properly meet them. The least I can do, when they are already accepting our relationship, is to properly introduce myself to them. I am fine. Really, trust me. I feel even better than fine. You don’t have to worry. Come on, I am sure they are waiting for us.”

Sighing Atsumu got out of the car, making sure to fix his hair once more, before walking over to Shoyo to wrap his arm around his waist. Pulling him into a hug, he laced his fingers together, resting his palms on his lower back.

“And you are really sure?” He said, arching back a little lifting an eyebrow. “They will ask you all sorts of questions? My mother is awfully talkative.”

Chuckling softly Shoyo sounded confident.

“I am talkative too. Let’s see who stays quiet the longest.” He lifted his hand to caress Atsumu’s chin. “Now let’s hurry. Or are you planning to keep talking to me here until we ran out of time.”

Shoyo frowned, looking at Atsumu, who seemed to consider that idea for a second.

“Would that work?” He asked shyly, fixing Shoyo’s button-down-shirt a little, before brushing through his hair.

“No, not really.” He laughed, letting go of Atsumu after thinking he would be alright. “Come on. You met my mum and Natsu-chan and survived. I am very sure that your parents are a lot calmer than my mum and I don’t want to brag, but people can’t help but like me.” Shoyo sounded indeed upbeat when Atsumu whined, dropping his head down on Shoyo’s shoulders.

“That is why I don’t want you to meet them. I am sure, they won’t let you go. They might end up wanting to adopt you!”

Laughing out loud, Shoyo pulled on Atsumu’s wrist to drag him to the house. “You are worse than Natsu when she was little.”

Sulking cutely, Atsumu gave him a small glare. “Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Having reached the front gate, Shoyo bent forward to ring the bell, looking at Atsumu while he did it.

“I got that.”

After a short moment, the speaker went on and Osamu’s voice spoke to them.

“The gate is unlocked, come on in.”

Pushing the door open Shoyo went ahead, pulling Atsumu with him to make sure he wasn’t running away, following the small path through the garden.

It wasn’t a big garden, but very tidy. Shoyo assumed that a lot of effort and passion had to be put into for making it look so nice, as he walked down to the front door. Already seeing Osamu lean in the doorframe, checking his wristwatch Shoyo bowed his head a little apologetic.

“Sorry, we are a little late...” Trying hard not to blush when Osamu was immediately judging Atsumu with his glare, before turning to Shoyo, giving him a soft smile. He might easily pick a quarrel with his brother, but towards Shoyo, he always had a weak spot ever since he found out he was dating Atsumu.

The reason for that, was probably the fact that Osamu pitied Shoyo for having decided to date such a pain-in-the-ass that is his brother. Although he couldn’t deny the fact that they made a great couple and he was happy as long as they were, not that he would let his brother know that though.

“Don’t worry. It would be a miracle if my brother would ever be on time.”

Growling back at him, Atsumu snapped back immediately, starting the first argument of the evening. 

“And who was the one who always kept making me wait during high school because you had to sleep in late?”

“Not like you were waking up any earlier than me?”

“As if! Because of you we always missed out our breakfast thanks to you always turning off the alarm.”

“Don’t get me wrong, but I remember it being the other way around.”

Watching them argue, Shoyo knew that getting in between them when they were like that, would only make things worse. Deciding to wait, to let them finish, he was just stood between them, hoping that with at least that he could prevent them from seriously starting a quarrel when he heard a soft voice, interrupt them.

“My, my. Are my boys misbehaving in front of our guest again?”

Shoyo’s eyes looked past the twins at a very beautiful slender but tall woman. She didn’t seem older than 40 with her soft coloured golden hair and her hazel eyes. It seemed like the twins got their eye colour from their mum, because next to her stood a man much taller than here. His hair was black but, on his temples, he had hints of grey wisps coming through. Looking like an older version of Osamu with tender green eyes, since they had pretty much the same hair colour, they must have gotten the looks from their dad - Shoyo thought. Their dad was stepping forward to greet Shoyo, smiling warm.

“I am sorry for my son’s. They used to know how to behave in front of guests, but since they know you better, I suppose they have forgotten their manners. You must be Hinata-kun? Am I right?”

He turned to them and gave them a faint glare before reaching for Shoyo’s hand to shake it.

Meeting it politely, Shoyo bowed towards him and to their mother nodding his head.

“I...I am...used to seeing them argue, please don’t worry. Mr and Mrs Miya-san thank you for inviting me. My name is Shoyo Hinata, it is so nice to meet you.”

Shoyo said blushing a little when he let go of his hand, turning to Atsumu, who had put his arm around his waist as soon as he had stopped arguing with his brother.

“Mum, dad. Thank you for having us.”

Smiling at him, their mum gestured them with her hands to come in.

“Oh, look at my sweet boy. Seems like you got your manners back...Alright come in. Come in. And Hinata-kun, you can call me Kiho and my husband...” Kiho began when he turned to Shoyo. “Call me Hayao. With our twins and us, it would be too confusing if you keep addressing us with Miya and you are basically family now? Right?”

Shoyo nodded, his cheeks still a little hot, he felt immediately welcomed, by how friendly their first impressions have been.

Atsumu and Shoyo took off their shoes, when they were guided through the entrance hall towards the dining room. The house was quite new and Shoyo could tell that it wasn’t too long ago, since they had probably refurbished it. It was full of warm wooden colours with a lot of white. Very chic and very puristic. It was weird but somehow, Shoyo expected this house to look exactly like this.

Walking through the hallway, following Atsumu and Osamu who were again starting to tease each other, Shoyo looked around. The scent of the house resembled Atsumu’s and yet it was a little different. Even if it was strange, since he barely was there for not even five minutes, but it smelled so familiar and kind. Shoyo felt like he was home.

On the walls were a lot of childhood pictures and memories of the twins at their games. Framed tidily into all white frames, Shoyo let his eyes jump from one picture to another. Skimming over them he suddenly stopped at one picture in particular. It was the graduation picture of Atsumu and Osamu. They were posing underneath the cherry blossoms and while Atsumu was proudly smiling, Osamu looked not as amused.

Kiho and Hayao noticed him looking at that picture, and stopped next to him, smiling proudly.

“Osamu-kun was not happy that day...I remember it well, but I forgot what they had fought over. What was it again, honey?” Hayao turned to his wife, smiling fondly.

Thinking a little Kiho shook her head. “I am not sure, was it that? Should I say it? I don’t know.” She giggled cutely, covering her mouth with her lips, when Osamu noticed their conversation, butting in.

“I was pissed because Tsum was forcing me to go to all the girls confessing to him on the last day who had a crush on him to reject them...just because Mr ‘I-don’t-care-about-anyone-because-I-already-had-someone-in-my-mind’ was too busy to do it himself.” Osamu smug at Atsumu when he blushed furiously meeting Shoyo’s eyes, who was tilting his head beaming at him curiously, having absolutely no clue at all.

“You had a crush back then? Who was it?”

Feeling his cheeks burn with heat, Atsumu glared back at his brother before walking to Shoyo to hug him from behind. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he let his chin rest on Shoyo’s shoulder.

“I am not sure...I was too confused to realise it back then, but guess who? As far as I remember, I started dating him about two years ago.”

Shoyo looked confused when suddenly he seemed to realise what he tried to imply. Blushing now too and more than embarrassed to have that happen in front of his parents, Shoyo faced the floor.

“Ah...Oh...I... see... You...you really did like me ever since you first saw me.”

Atsumu hummed when Kiho couldn’t help but laugh softly behind them. Turning around to her, while holding on to Atsumu’s hand who were wrapped around his middle, still hugging him from behind, Shoyo met her eyes. Looking at him with so much affection, just like his own mother would.

“Young love. I always knew my sons would surprise us with who they would introduce to us but you, Hinata-kun, were not a surprise at all. Atsumu-kun kept talking about you after that first match in high school. At first, I thought it was just admiration for a boy who had caught his interest and I expected him to stop at some point, but while he probably had no idea himself, father and I were already quite sure what he was feeling back then, and now...look at you now...I am more than happy to finally meet you, Hinata-kun. Please take good care of him. He was waiting for you for a long time.”

Feeling how his heart skipped a beat, Shoyo nodded his head. He didn’t expect to hear that, yet alone when they first met, but it was probably for the same reason, that Shoyo felt like home here and as if he knew his parents longer than just a few minutes.

“I will. I promise.” He said faithfully.

Atsumu, who hoped for this conversation to get any more embarrassing, was about to reply something when Osamu who had left just a moment ago to make sure that the food wasn’t burning, came looking out form the kitchen.

“Alright, you can finish off your wedding vows later, but the meal will get cold. Mum, dad. Could you please help me get those two into the dining room?”

Hayao laughed acting as if he was scolded, tapping Atsumu on his shoulder while placing his other hand on his wife, to guide them forward. Following them Atsumu held on to Shoyo while they walked, somehow thankful to have a change to distract from their conversation.

* * *

Finally sitting at the dinner table to enjoy the delicious food that was made my Kiho and Osamu, they had so much to talk about and catch up on, that not a single second was left in silence.

While Atsumu were right with how much his parents would love Shoyo, he didn’t expect it to go so well right away. Even if most of the stories his father and mother had brought up to, making sure Shoyo knew all of the things that they thought were important to know about Atsumu, they were awfully embarrassing to Atsumu and he wished they didn’t tell Shoyo all of those. Although it was mainly thanks to his brother who made sure to embarrass Atsumu to his heart’s content, Shoyo was not the least bit put off. Instead he was having a blast. Loving to hear of a time when they were still not dating.

A little later, after finishing dinner they had moved their conversation to the living room to enjoy some desserts. Chatting some more with a good bottle of wine, they continued until they got too tired and their parents had excused themselves to head to bed.

Getting up from her seat, Kiho turned to them.

“Hinata-kun, Atsumu-kun you two will spend the night here, right?” Atsumu got up, stretching his arms over his head, regretting to have stayed in the same position for too long, he nodded his head.

“We intended to. Is that alright?”

It was Hayao who replied to them him first. “Of course, it is. I will make fluffy pancakes tomorrow. Kiho-chan said it is the only meal I am good at and I can’t have my son-in-law miss out on them!” He laughed amused, having had maybe a little too much wine, he hugged Kiho who blushed at him feeling a little shy now.

Even after all those years they were still so much in love with each other, Atsumu and Osamu could barely watch their parents like this, while Shoyo on the contrary couldn’t help but feel happy seeing them. Happy for them and for being accepted so warmly. He was grateful to his own family and to Atsumu’s, to be both so understanding and supportive. Shoyo could hardly wait for both their parents to meet each other and this thought alone brought another bright smile to his face.

Catching Atsumu’s attention who had asked him why he was smiling like that, but Shoyo brushed it off as a secret not telling it to Atsumu, just to have him pout cutely.

* * *

Once they had gotten ready for bed, Shoyo and Atsumu were sharing the futon in the guest room together. As much as Shoyo would have looked forward to sleep in Atsumu’s bed in his old room, but because of it being too small for two grown up men to sleep together inside, they decided to sleep in the guest room.

Snuggling closer to Atsumu when they got to bed, Shoyo grabbed his hand to lace their fingers together, looking at them as he played with Atsumu’s hand absentminded.

“Thank you for letting me meet them. Your parents. They are really wonderful people.”

Placing a kiss on Shoyo’s head, Atsumu pulled him closer. “I wish they wouldn’t have been so awfully embarrassing today.” He chuckled bitter. “They didn’t hold back a bit. I think there was not a single story of my youth they didn’t tell you.” 

Joining his laugher, Shoyo clicked his tongue in disagreement. Nuzzling closer to him.

“I didn’t mind that. Thanks to them I got to know more things about you, which you would never tell me.” Shoyo smiled, pulling up his hand to kiss his fingertips. One after another, before continuing to talk. “Like for how long you were in love with me. I had no idea it was for so long.”

Atsumu let out a deep sigh, hiding his face in Shoyo’s hair. “Neither did I. To me volleyball was all that mattered. Ever since I was little. But you changed everything. And only when I kissed you at the game, I knew it was love. Until then I couldn’t understand my feelings. It was so confusing. To be honest, I was a real mess the years you were away in Rio. I kept making mistakes and embarrass myself. I even had doubts to be kicked off the team by our coach.”

Blinking his eyes, Shoyo kissed Atsumu’s fingers again. He had no idea Atsumu felt that way. But Shoyo was the same.

When he kissed him after his debut game, he was confused and irritated at why he didn’t mind it. Why it felt so good and why, even after days of ignoring Atsumu back then, he wanted to kiss him again. Although he wasn’t sure of his feeling, but when he initiated their second kiss, one evening at their dorm room, when Atsumu came back after taking a shower, he knew that he could get used to the pleasant sensation and after their first few dates. It was clear to him that it was love and that he didn’t want to let go of him. He never thought that he would end up dating someone like Atsumu but even if it was unexpected, nothing better could have happened to him. He knew that and he wouldn’t want to change anything anymore now.

Now two years since they started dating, Shoyo was sure he made the right choice and he could no longer imagine a life without Atsumu by his side and Atsumu felt the same way.

Taking a moment to think, Shoyo sat up on the futon. Reaching for the light switch, he turned on the lamp before looking to Atsumu. Kneeling in front of him on the futon, he took his hand, noticing Atsumu’s confusion from Shoyo’s sudden reaction. “Your father said something today and that made me think.”

Atsumu, felt the urge to sit up as well, copying Shoyo to kneel in front of him as well. “Yeah?” He asked a little irritated, when Shoyo held on to his hand.

“He called me his son-in-law.” Shoyo started, feeling Atsumu tense underneath his touch. Trying to soothe him, he began caressing the back of his hand with his thumb. “...and when he said that, I realised that I liked this a lot, Atsumu.” Shoyo cleaned his throat, shaking his head to let his hair fall out of his face before he turned to Atsumu. Facing him straight on, he smiled tenderly.

“Atsumu Miya, my mother and sister really like you and after today I am sure that your family does like me too. Therefore, I was thinking...” Shoyo held Atsumu’s hand tighter. “I have not prepared a ring yet, since it came to me only this evening, but...” Shoyo got up. Adjusting his position, he kneeled down on one knee, looking into Atsumu’s eyes.

“No Shoyo you don’t think of-.“ Atsumu started, his cheeks turning red, when Shoyo made him close his lips with a stern look before smiling at him fondly.

“This is isn’t easy, please don’t interrupt me.” He admitted with a shy laughter, Atsumu too awestruck to even talk back to him he let Shoyo continue.

“Miya Atsumu, you are the love of my life and I am sorry I made you wait for so long, but if you would be okay with that, then I would love to spend the rest of my life making up for making you wait.” He blinked his eyes, before looking back into Atsumu’s eyes. “Atsumu, will you marry me?”

Atsumu’s jaw fell open and for a moment he wasn’t sure if that was really happening. His head slowly processing Shoyo’s words, he couldn’t help but ask to make sure.

“Shoyo, do...do you mean you are asking me to marry you? Like... Are you proposing to me?!”

Shoyo laughed a little embarrassed. “I am not sure if it counts when there is no ring and when it was not planned or anything, but I guess I am. I am sure that I want no one else than you. You are the right one for me. So why would I have to wait to pick a ring or anything else. I know what my heart wants. And that is you.”

Unable to hold back the overflowing happiness, Atsumu pulled Shoyo to his chest.

“Yes. I want to marry you too! Fuck! Of course, I want to.”

Letting out a relieved sigh, Shoyo kissed him passionately enough to make him fall back on the futon, pulling Shoyo on top to lay on him, Atsumu broke their kiss apart to cup his face.

Brushing back his soft curls, Atsumu made sure to suck in this moment. Not wanting to let any expression of his lover go to waste.

“Under one condition.” He suddenly demanded, making Shoyo feel a tad of insecurity before he continued. “I will buy our engagement rings. I want both of us to have one and if you like, you can pick out the wedding rings. Alright?” He smiled, letting his hand slide down from Shoyo’s back to his bum. Cupping the softness with his palms. Whispering a little too seductively, he couldn’t help but grin sneaky. “And I will propose to you too. Sometime when you least expect it. I won’t lose to you.” He insisted shyly.

Humming softly, Shoyo nodded his head.

“Mhm, whatever you want. I won’t run away. You know how I feel, my fiancé.”

Pulling him down into a kiss, they kept making out until they got too tired to keep their eyes open.

From now on a lot of things would change for them, but at the same time, they will probably stay the same, but whatever they will have ahead of them, they were both excited and couldn’t wait to experience it together as a couple and soon as a family.

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to celebrate over 4000 views of this story I bring you another update!  
> I hope you can enjoy it!   
> thank you all for reading my story and sticking with me! love you all!

It was not even a week later, after they had visited Atsumu’s parents and Shoyo proposed to Atsumu. Since then absolutely nothing had changed. Due to his tight schedule, Atsumu didn’t even get a chance to go buy rings, although he had planned to do that as soon as he could. But desperately nothing having changed, a lot of things didn’t quite work out as he thought they would.

What made it worse, Shoyo suddenly had caught a cold. He wasn’t someone to get sick that often but at least once a year he would come down with a fever and a sore throat. And due to that, he had spent the last three days in bed with Atsumu taking care of him.

On the fourth day of his cold, at least his fever went down but the sluggishness continued to remain. Because of the boredom of staying at home, he slept through the whole day, except for when he had to drink, take his meds and eat something.

Most of the time Atsumu had asked Osamu to cook for them, because between the two, Shoyo was the one in charge of cooking. It wasn’t that Atsumu was a total disaster in the kitchen, but his dishes were never really eatable. And Atsumu didn’t want to take the risk to have Shoyo’s condition worsen, due to food poisoning.

So, over the past days, they were relying on soups, onigiri and occasionally ice cream since Shoyo said the coolness felt good for his throat, even if Osamu recommended him to refrain from eating or drinking cold things.

Laying on their bed, while Atsumu had moved to sleep on the cough - on Shoyo demand - Shoyo insisted for them to sleep separately to assure that Atsumu wouldn’t catch his cold. Not entirely reasonable since Atsumu on his side demanded his share of kisses for the day on a frequent basis. Even if it was limited to a good-morning-kiss, a take-care-kiss as well as a good-night-kiss. And the couple of kisses Shoyo didn’t know of from when he was sleeping.

Atsumu, on the contrary, was busy during the day with practice, interviews and small jobs. Being a professional player wasn’t only all about playing after all. Especially if you had his looks. When Shoyo first saw his image on huge television ads in Ginza, he couldn’t believe it, and back then it took him more than a lot of time to get used to it.

At some point he got more used to it, although he did feel uneasy from time to time. Shoyo wasn’t the jealous type, but he couldn’t help but feel irritated to read fan comments, when he came across them. Some fangirls really were no joke. Shoyo had no idea how people saw Atsumu.

‘Handsome’ and ‘god-like’ were notations of the innocent type.

While Shoyo had nothing else to do, he would find himself skimming through some fan profiles on twitter and Instagram when something else had caught his attention today.

There was a thing such as fanfictions. He once heard of it in another interview a few months ago, but never really questioned what that referred to. And besides volleyball related stuff he had no interest in reading other things, but now that he was bored at home and checking through their fan’s profiles, he came across a lot of internet sites where fans would publish their own stories about their ‘ships’ – as it was called.

Curious of what they were like, Shoyo had started to give it a try. After looking through some summaries one in particular had caught his interest and out of all things, he picked a X-rated one right away. To his surprise that fan did a pretty good job on describing the volleyball games which made Shoyo quite impressed, but as well as the matched were described so were all the intimate scenes as well.

At a certain point while ending up reading through a lot of fics, Shoyo wasn’t sure if his cheeks had become red due to his fever or the embarrassment, yet excitement of the story.

It was a little strange to read what others thought their intimate time together would be like, but desperate that, he couldn’t stop, and the day had passed by way faster than usual.

Only when he heard Atsumu unlocking the door to greet him, hearing it fall back into the lock behind him, Shoyo let his attention turn away from the story up his phone.

Taking off his shoes, Atsumu called into the room.

“Shoyo?! I am home. I brought another soup from Samu’s shop.”

Locking his phone’s screen, Shoyo sat up from the couch, coughing before replying in a hoarse voice, his cheeks still flushed from what he read.

“Welcome home.”

Worried, Atsumu frowned at him putting down his gym bag on the floor next to the entrance door when he came into the room, then heading for the kitchen to put down the bag with the soup on the dining table. Taking off his coat, he walked over to the sink to wash his hands, before heading straight to Shoyo.

Reaching out his hand to place his palm on Shoyo’s forehead, he caressed his skin while feeling his temperature.

“Did your fever get higher again? Your cheeks are really red.”

Shaking his head, Shoyo blinked his eyes cutely, making Atsumu’s heart clench at Shoyo’s expression.

 _Too cute._ Atsumu thought to himself while doubting Shoyo’s reaction.

“Even if you shake your head, you seem quite hot, let me check on it. I gonna get the thermometer, hold o-“

Atsumu was about to get away, when Shoyo pulled on his wrist to make him stop. Hiding half his face behind the fluffy grey blanket, sneaking out from underneath it, while muttering.

“It is not cuz of the fever.” Having to use his voice still felt awful, but far not as painful as the first day.

“I was just reading...stuff.” Shoyo had no idea how to explain what he read, but he didn’t really feel like having to hide it from his fiancé either.

Pulling out his phone from the blanket he unlocked the screen and held out his smartphone to Atsumu.

“You can just read that one paragraph...”

He explained when Atsumu took the phone, the gap between his eyebrows furrowing, he began to read the text on the display when a while later, his ears were just as red as Shoyo’s, speechless of what he just read.

“What...what is that?” He pointed at the screen turning his gaze back at Shoyo who didn’t seem to feel confident enough to reply to him, because his voice was still acting up, so Atsumu changed his way of talking to Shoyo.

“Did you read this? All day?”

Shoyo nodded. The only thing that didn’t hurt his throat.

Sighing, Atsumu continued to ask questions, Shoyo could reply to with either nodding or shaking his head. They pretty much communicated that way the past few days as well and surprisingly it worked really well.

“Are there a lot of those stories?”

Another agreeing nod came from Shoyo, when Atsumu let out a deep sigh a little surprised to even have the next question leave his lips.

“And you enjoy them? What fans write about us?”

A small hesitant moment later, Shoyo hid his face underneath the blanket but clearly showing Atsumu a very obvious nodding.

Chuckling now amused, Atsumu put Shoyo’s phone down next to the couch, when he pulled down the blanket gently, to look at Shoyo’s face.

Smiling at him with the most tender grin, he caressed Shoyo’s greasy hair. He didn’t really take a shower in the past days. A catlick was the best he would do to get rid of the sweat and it somehow surprised him how little Atsumu cared about this when he touched him.

Brushing over his skin, Atsumu changed the topic, although he knew once Shoyo would get his voice back, he would make sure to continue their talk from just now.

“Don’t hide your face, I am already seeing you so little the past days. The guys are missing you too. Bok-kun is having withdrawal symptoms. He keeps whining about how much he misses his number one disciple. Although I keep telling him that you are past the time to be called that.”

Shoyo chuckled as best as his condition allowed it, snuggling against Atsumu’s palm, forcing himself to speak again.

“I miss them too...but I missed this more.”

He pulled back the blanket cupping Atsumu’s hand on his cheek while sliding his other hand to Atsumu’s thighs. Slightly excited to feel Atsumu’s muscles flexing underneath his touch, he fondled his knee pit.

Letting out a soft sigh, Atsumu pulled away his hand to adjust the blanket. Trying his hardest not to be tempted by Shoyo’s touch.

“If you are trying to seduce me now, you are doing a great job, but we can’t do anything. You are still not completely recovered.”

Sulking, Shoyo squinted his eyes at Atsumu, averting his gaze. Pulling back his own hand as well to tug it underneath the blanket, he turned his face away.

It was not like Atsumu was the only one starting to feel desperate to hug each other again, Shoyo was having a hard time as well. Once he was used to Atsumu sticking to him, it was now strange to him to not have him close whenever he wanted to. And having read a whole lot of fanfictions of them doing all sorts of things together, didn’t make things any easier.

Ruffling through his hair, Atsumu felt bad to neglect Shoyo but he knew that being reckless would not do him any good and the sooner Shoyo got better, the sooner they could go back to their daily routines of cuddling and other things.

They would just have to hold out a little longer. Getting down to squad next to the couch, Atsumu nuzzled against Shoyo’s back.

“Shoyo, don’t sulk. I don’t mean to push you away. I just want to give your body enough rest...and making out is out of the question now.”

No matter how Shoyo aligned the words, Atsumu was right about everything. Turning towards Atsumu, he snuggled closer to his arms leaning on the cushions. It was meaningless to sulk over something, when Atsumu was trying his best to hold back as well for Shoyo’s sake.

“Sorry.”

He pouted feeling a little tired again after being up reading all day long, causing Atsumu to snicker back at him when Shoyo escaped a big yawn. Getting up to look at the bag with the soup on the table, he turned back at Shoyo.

“Are you tired? I was planning to take a quick shower and get changed, then heat up the soup. Can you wait until then or do you want to eat right away? Samu made sure to add the noodles separately because he said he didn’t want you to eat them soggy.” He paused for a split second, just then realising that Osamu especially pointed out that Shoyo shouldn’t get to eat soggy noodles, but not that he wouldn’t want his brother to have them soggy as well. Clicking his lips at that thought, fully aware of Osamu having a blast to tease him, Atsumu turned down to check Shoyo’s reply, when he noticed he had already fallen asleep.

Bending down to adjust his blanket, Atsumu made sure that Shoyo was warm and cosy before he walked away on tip toes, trying not to wake him up, as he headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

explicit part

* * *

Once he took off his clothes, Atsumu tossed his gym clothes into the washing machine, turned it on together with other clothes that needed to be washed then stepped under the shower.

Feeling the warm water run down his body, he let out a deep sigh. Pressing his palms against the slabs, he dropped his head to his chest, letting his body get wet. Tilting and turning his head to assure all his hair getting a good amount of water, he shut his eyes. Adjusting his position to step under the showerhead directly, he let go of the wall, brushing back his soaked hair, before turning the water off.

Reaching for the soap he put some in the palm of his left hand, then spread it between both of them before cleansing his body followed by his hair.

The soap was a new product of a Korean brand, Shinsuke had send to him from his latest trip to Korea. He could use it for his body as well as his hair, and for someone as practically minded as Atsumu it was just the right thing.

Once he finished massaging the soap into his hair until it had become foamy, he switched the water back on to wash it off.

While letting the warm jets of water run down his skin, the image of Shoyo from just a moment ago had popped up into his head and he couldn’t help but think about the ridiculous explicit paragraph of them, Shoyo had made him read. Not wanting to interpret too much into what he read, he couldn’t deny getting turned on by it, nonetheless.

After all, it was written quite vivid and because of Shoyo’s cold, sex had been out of the question. Although Atsumu knew he could have taken the chance to take care of his needs by himself, it sort of never crossed his mind. To be fair. Ever since they ended up living together, Atsumu never had to masturbate by himself. Having sex with Shoyo had become as casual to do as breathing.

But the current situation made it clear how much Atsumu needed it. The water continuously running down his skin - he couldn’t care less about their water bill - when Atsumu bend forward to lean his left arm, followed by his forehead, against the tiled wall. Sliding his right hand down his chest past his stomach, his muscles twitching in anticipation of what was about to come, he bit his lips when the palm of his hand reached the base of his cock.

Wrapping his fingers around the hardening erection, he let out a moan, having no intention to hold back his voice, knowing the water would muffle it anyway.

He started to stroke and squeeze his member. Playing with himself, he shut his eyes imagining Shoyo’s expression when he was making love to him. Even if he was alone, he could hear Shoyo’s moans ghosting through his mind, causing his cock to become even harder as he increased his motion. Jerking his hand faster, the water acting as a substitute for lube, he gritted his teeth, dragging his palm down his shaft, teasing the tip of his cock with his thumb - already leaking with precum - before he pulled his hand back to the base. Repeating the same action over and over again, his mind started to drift off to a memory from a while ago. 

* * *

Shoyo pressed against the shower wall, trapped by Atsumu’s weight, his body keeping him in place, he held on to his slender waist, pounding into him as if his life depended on it. Shoyo’s voice muffled by a hungry and sloppy kiss, Atsumu ground deeper into him, addicted to his warmth clenching around him as he continued his thrusts.

* * *

His thoughts captivated by his memory, Atsumu groaned out his lover’s name, unable to hold out much longer as his imagination ran wild.

“Sho-yo.”

Feeling his orgasm drawing closer, his hand pumping his cock even faster, squeezing it in a desperate attempt to imitate Shoyo’s insides clenching around him, he came.

The threats of white liquid mixing with the water flow, Atsumu collapsed against the wall, pressing his body onto the firm coolness, missing the warmth and sensation of Shoyo’s body, he let out a grunted sigh, catching his breath.

How long had it been since he masturbated to Shoyo and how entirely unrewarding was it to do it by himself.

Although his current needs were satisfied now, his lust wasn’t. Taking care of it by himself was by far not as pleasant as having sex and he couldn’t wait until Shoyo was recovered to hold him again.

His breath calmed, he made sure to wash his hands quickly before he finally turned off the water to step out of the shower.

* * *

end of explicit part

* * *

Refreshed after the shower, Atsumu was walking towards his wardrobe, scratching his lower stomach absentmindedly as he stopped in front of the wardrobe rails. Wearing nothing else than a towel wrapped around his hips, he pulled out a random black pair of pants and a black shirt before he headed to the drawer to get his undies, pulling out the next best, before moving back to the bedroom. Getting dressed he walked into the living room drying his hair with a new towel before throwing it over his shoulder, being as quite as he could to not wake Shoyo up.

Atsumu was just about to lift up the bag with the soup to prepare it, when Shoyo coughed bad enough to make him wake up.

Concerned Atsumu turned to him, when their eyes met and Shoyo waved his hand at Atsumu, wanting to show him not to worry.

Looking still uneasy, he lifted the bag with the soup, smiling cutely.

“Want some soup?”

Giving him the usual reply, Shoyo nodded his head, thankfully his cough having stopped, he was looking forward to something warm and tasty. Getting up to wash his hands in the bathroom he came back to the dinner table, taking a seat on the chair, while he watched Atsumu reheating the soup so they could eat it together.

* * *

Another week later Shoyo was finally able to go back to practice and getting more than a warm welcome of his entire team. Kotaro making sure to be the most vocal among them when he greeted Shoyo.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Finally returning, my number one disciple. Welcome back!” Kotaro walked towards him to put his arm around Shoyo’s shoulder when Atsumu was faster to react, grabbing his wrist, grinning mischievous.

“Bok-kun, do you mind stopping to call him that? And go easy on my fiancé, will you?”

Sulking at him, Kotaro pulled back his hand pouting at Shoyo, who obviously didn’t mind the nickname Kotaro gave him. After all he got used to be called that way since high school and he sort of was his student, desperate it being back years by now.

“Atsumu-kun, stop it. I told you don’t mind it.” He squinted back at him with a cute wink, causing now Atsumu to sulk a little, when Shoyo turned back at Kotaro to give him attention.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san. I am glad to be back.” Lifting up Kotaro’s mood immediately from zero to hundred, he hummed pleased, grinning triumphant at Atsumu who just crossed his arms smug. Starting their usual argument.

“Hmph...As if that made a difference.”

Chuckling amused, Shoyo realised how much he missed their friendly power play with each other, when Kiyoomi made sure to stay away from them as far as possible. Wearing his mask, he eyed Shoyo suspiciously.

“Shoyo-kun, just to make sure, but you are really no longer contagious?”

Putting his hands on his hips and lifting his chin up proudly, Shoyo gave him a confident grin, raising his right hand to show him a thumbs up.

“I am in top form! Can’t wait to play! Don’t worry, Omi-san!”

Slightly relieved but still a little doubtful, Kiyoomi tried to believe him, when Shugo and Shion came closer to ask about Shoyo’s condition and Shugo insisting on Shoyo to take it easy today after all. Getting Shion to emphasise his words. Having the two insist on it, Shoyo was given no other choice than to tell them yes, since he also had promised Atsumu he’d not exhaust himself too much and start off with a good warm up.

Meanwhile Oliver took care of Atsumu and Kotaro, trying to get them to stop arguing over the everlasting main issue of who knew Shoyo longer. Kotaro always bursting with advantage, knowing Shoyo longer than Atsumu and Atsumu still getting caught up by that. Not that this would have mattered, but apparently whenever the time had offered it and regardless of what had started their argument, they would find themselves discussing it over and over and over again. To the point that everyone was used to them bringing up that topic and ignoring it nonchalant by now.

Sighing and exhausted to hear their silly battle over Shoyo’s acquaintance, Oliver stepped in between them after his first warning didn’t work. Glaring at them as he brushed back his hair, he vaunted his chest.

“Guys...one more word and I ask Shugo to make sure you spend the rest of our practice running in circles watching us other guys play.”

Jerking back at that thought, they quit their argument right away, getting a pleased look back from Oliver, who turned to Shugo who put on a proud grin.

Moved by his action, knowing Oliver’s reliance, Shugo was so glad to have him on his team and as mental and physical support to take care of the ‘kids’.

Giving Shoyo a good laugh, reminding him of how much he missed them, and happy about being back, seeing his teammates again, he got all excited to play, starting his warm-ups, by pairing up with Shion who suggested him to help him out, while Atsumu and Oliver continued to practice their new attack, they had come up with during the past days.

It couldn’t be compared to Shoyo and Atsumu’s power quick, but it would be certainly a great weapon towards their opponents. Well of course only when they get to master it. Which had been the biggest issue the last times. They didn’t get the timing right, no matter how precise Atsumu had tossed to him.

While watching them, Shoyo couldn’t help but admire them. Their physique and skill just forced you to look at them. Anyone would. And Shoyo was well aware that his team was one of the strongest, but it still hit him like the first time watching them play.

His lips open in awe, Shion noticed Shoyo’s admiration when he walked closer to him, carrying the ball, arching forward to tilt his head at Shoyo’s direction.

“Jealous?”

He asked curious and with a faint smile growing on his lips when Shoyo shook his head back at him.

“No, just... Aren’t they just really cool?” He beamed brightly, making Shion turn towards them, watching when they gave their new attack another attempt.

Analysing their movements and their balance, Shion had to admit that it was flawless, if it wasn’t for their timing being off and he could understand Shoyo’s admiration. Exhaling faintly, he hummed in agreement.

“Ah...you are right, they are...” He began when he turned back to Shoyo with a bright grin, tossing the ball to him and forcing his attention back on him.

“...but Shoyo, aren’t we just as cool?”

Catching the ball Shoyo pulled it towards his chest, meeting Shion’s eyes when his gaze wandered back to Atsumu and Oliver. Suddenly his entire body starting to tremble with excitement.

Shion was right. They were all cool, if they weren’t, they wouldn’t be here. He felt a little embarrassed to have Shion point it out to him.

They were all professionals after all, but still, no matter how much time had passed, Shoyo would never forget the first time he saw a volleyball game and joined his first official tournament.

That moment had changed his entire life and sometimes – even now that he was a professional player - it was hard to believe he had come this far. Hitting his palms against the ball, a habit that he had taken on ever since playing beach volleyball in Rio, he noticed Atsumu’s gaze smiling at him, when Shoyo met it with his own before turning back to Shion.

Smirking at him, Shoyo tossed the ball back at him.

“Shion-san can we try something new too after the warmups? For a while now, I have something in my mind, and I wanted to try if we can get it to work.”

Without hesitation, Shion agreed to it and let Shoyo explain it to him, continuing their dual practice.

* * *

Exhausted in a good and pleasant way, Shoyo and Atsumu saw their friends off after they all finished their practice. When they headed out from the gym, they grinned amused at Kotaro’s flustered and excited reaction when he noticed Keiji was waiting for him to pick him up.

Atsumu and Shoyo would have taken the same road as them but they tried to give them their privacy, deciding to take another way to head back to their flat.

Walking down the road, Atsumu eventually decreased the space between them, cunningly making the backs of their hands brush against each other before intertwining their hands.

Flinching up, Shoyo turned to Atsumu when he bent down to place a kiss on his lips, smiling pleased when their lips parted, and they continued to walk, directing his gaze back on the road.

“Today, I noticed you watching me. I bet you were thinking something like ‘Woahhh...he is so cool!’. Right?”

He grinned knowing, imitating Shoyo’s voice, making Shoyo pout at him for a brief second before admitting it himself by a muttered hum, just to have Atsumu chuckle, sighing into the silence of the night.

“You know, I thought the same. You just keep surprising me...Today the thing you practiced with Shion-san...You never asked me to try it.”

A little embarrassed and guilty, Shoyo pressed his lips together not sure what to say, when Atsumu added.

“You don’t have to tell me, I didn’t get a chance to tell you about Oliver’s and my new attack either, I was just surprised watching you today. That’s all.”

Flustered, Shoyo tried an attempt to explain himself.

“...back then when I was in Brazil, Heitor and I had that move. It was quite effective towards our opponents, but because of the firm ground of the court I had been thinking about how to adjust it to make it work. Wooden ground and sand are different after all. And until today I was worried to give it a try on the gym floor. The risk of getting hurt is higher there than it is on sand. That is why I asked Shion to help me out, because his position as libero was the closest to make it work. I didn’t mean to make you feel left out.”

Blinking his eyes at the ginger haired boy next to him, Atsumu stopped walking pulling on Shoyo’s arm to get him to stop as well.

“Shoyo, I didn’t mean it like that. I just...I wasn’t feeling left out.” He pressed, looking around to check their surroundings before he pulled Shoyo further away from the streetlights, shining down on them, to a slightly darker spot.

Forcing Shoyo to stumble backwards until his back was touching the wall of a house, Atsumu trapped him between his arms. Pressing his palms against the brickwork, he bent down to Shoyo, letting their foreheads touch.

“You know, Shoyo. You looked really cool today as well, and I missed you at practice. The past week was awful without you there.” He added, fixing Shoyo’s gaze with his own. “...And I missed touching you like this too.”

Whispering hot against his lips, Shoyo lifted his head to meet his mouth. Kissing him, he moaned softly into Atsumu’s moist warmth.

Melting into each other, Shoyo pulled Atsumu closer, just as much craving the contact. The last time they kissed this intimate seemed too long ago, that it almost felt like their first kiss.

Trembling nervously, Shoyo seeked support, clinging on to Atsumu, his knees starting to feel weak when Atsumu deepened their kiss, no intention of letting go of him.

It just felt too good. Shoyo’s body against his. His hands holding on to him. Lips soft and sweet pressed against his own, while they continued their kiss. Playing with his tongue. The right amount of playfully teasing and indulgence.

 _Ahh...feels good._ Atsumu hummed in his thoughts.

Devouring every moment of it, Atsumu held the kiss for as long as he could, before letting go to catch his breath, breathing against Shoyo’s swollen lips.

Having the biggest trouble to calm his own breath, Shoyo collapsed on Atsumu’s chest. Hearing his heart throb against his ear, giving Shoyo a perfect reflection of what his own heart must sound like, he snuggled closer, hugging Atsumu even tighter.

Still gasping for air, Shoyo chuckled against his fiancé’s broad body.

“This was intense. I thought you would eat me up.”

Caressing Shoyo’s fluffy hair with his fingertips, patting his head, Atsumu pulled him closer towards his body warmth. “Who said I wasn’t about to?” He replied, snickering sweetly.

Yes, Shoyo really missed this. Nuzzling against Atsumu’s palm, caressing his cheek, Shoyo’s lips escaped a faint sigh, when he remembered something that seemed very important to him right now.

“Don’t let me forget to thank Osamu.”

Confused and obviously displeased hearing another man’s name in this moment - no less his brother’s - Atsumu frowned down at Shoyo.

“Why would you bring up his name now?” He sulked again when Shoyo turned his head to place a kiss in the palm of his hand, resting on his cheek, before looking into his eyes again.

“Because I have to thank him for his soups. We would have starved if it wasn’t for his cooking and I think you own him a thanks too...after all...” Shoyo pulled Atsumu’s body even closer, fondling it teasingly with his hands. “We finally can do things like this again.”

Grunting defeated, Atsumu nodded his head unwanted to have his brother play a role in this, he started to play with the wisps of his ginger coloured hair. Arching back to face Shoyo, he brushed away his curls wanting to avoid to drag out talking about his brother.

“Your hair has gotten longer again. I like it.”

Smiling, Shoyo slid his hands up to Atsumu’s chest. Manoeuvring them so he could wrap them around his neck, holding on to him, he reached up to his lover’s hair as well. Digging his fingers into them, causing Atsumu’s body to shiver from the touch.

“You do?”

Humming, Atsumu squeezed Shoyo’s body further onto the wall, mumbling against his nape.

“Mhm...It’s soft and it suits you. Don’t cut it yet.”

Chuckling again, Shoyo wanted to kiss Atsumu again when he hesitated to meet Shoyo’s lips. Sighing frustrated, he let go of him, even if didn’t wanted to, pull away and grab Shoyo’s hand, letting it sink together with his own into the pocket of his coat.

“Let’s head home. It is getting cold and I can’t hold myself back much longer to not kiss you again.”

Not that Shoyo would have minded it to be kiss here again, but getting home sounded like a far better idea, when he pushed his back away from the wall. Squeezing Atsumu’s hand gently.

“Yes, let’s hurry home. I want to be alone with you too.”

After exchanging another conspired smile, they nearly sprinted home, not wanting to waist even just a second longer to get home.

The end...

...or is it not?


	7. Chapter 7

Back to their routines Atsumu and Shoyo got up early to have a quick light breakfast before they met with Kotaro for a run to get to their practice. Shugo and their coach have approved of Shoyo’s and Shion’s new attack they had been practicing on for the last few days. While their next practice match was already set, the teams main focus was set on their individual practice of the new offences rather than the repetition of their already embodied defence as a team.

It was a though training schedule but all of them wouldn’t be here if they would take things lightly and expected things to go their way without having to making an effort.

Although there was a thing Shoyo was totally looking forward to now that he was a professional player - interviews.

Once they finished practice, Shugo had asked his teammates to stay a little longer to get through their schedule for tomorrow’s appointment.

“As you know, we – the MSBY Black Jackals – were asked to attend tomorrows shooting for America’s exclusive sports special for next month’s Vogue magazine. While the rest of the magazine is already set, they wanted to add us as the rising stars of the international sports scene. This is a very huge thing!” Shugo tried hard not to grin. Thrilled and honoured to have his team achieve something like this, he was deeply moved while he continued to explain. “So, while Atsumu, Shoyo and I have to get there earlier for the interviews, I want the rest of you to not be late either. This is a huge opportunity for us as a Japanese team and I want them to see our good manners. Understood?”

Everyone just as excited agreed in total sync while Shoyo seemed the most enthusiastic about it. Atsumu clearly noticing his fiancés excitement, pulled him closer, wrapping his arm around his waist to give him a tender grin, only to receive a bright and cheerful beam back, Atsumu’s heart skipped another beat and once again he could hardly believe how far he had come to deserve such a wonderful man.

Not to mention all the insecurities, embarrassments and teasing from his brother and friends he had gone through to get here. Thinking about it immediately spoiled his mood, although he knew - if he had to do it again - Shoyo was and would always be worth it.

Meeting Shoyo’s smile, Atsumu couldn’t resist reaching for his chin to caress it with his fingers, drawing him closer for a kiss.

 _Ahh...I love him._ Atsumu thought, feeling Shoyo’s soft mouth.

Totally taking him by surprise, Shoyo gasped as soon as his lips met Atsumu’s when he blinked flustered, turning to Shugo and the others who had to witness it too without censor.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, or was embarrassed to show it, it was just that, in front of everyone, well, yeah it was still embarrassing.

Clutching his hands against his chest, Shoyo pulled away from him to clean his throat with the intention to say something, but Shugo had already been faster.

“Atsumu Miya, you better show more attention at tomorrows shoot than you do now? Don’t get distracted tomorrow, regardless of how much you are tempted.” He scolded him nicely, when Atsumu bowed his head, not feeling guilty the slightest bit.

Squinting at him saucy, Shugo turned to Shoyo. “And you Shoyo, ...” He wanted to say something but wasn’t quite sure what to say when his sparkling eyes beamed at him as well. Looking so excited and honest, it just took everyone’s breath away.

Shugo had to admit, being Shoyo’s boyfriend was a juggling act from keeping his composer and running loose any minute. He admired Atsumu actually for concentrating and staying so focused during a match or their practice. Sometimes it even seemed he was too focused, but Shugo couldn’t have asked for more. He was grateful for their professionality and their seriousness. Even if they were a handful outside the court, they were still his ally and his best friends on which he could rely on in a game or outside the game.

Clutching his palm to his forehead, he let out a deep sigh, shaking his head before looking back at Shoyo.

“No, never mind...just...be yourself, you...you will be fine.”

Grinning even brighter, while he was still a little embarrassed from being kissed in front of everyone, Shoyo nodded his head.

“Yes! Will do!”

Making everyone laugh heartfelt, they ended their practice for the day.

* * *

The next day Atsumu and Shoyo woke up about two hours earlier than they used to, to get ready for their appointment.

While the night before, Shoyo had already decided what to wear, having Osamu and Natsu on a group call, Atsumu had just been laying comfortable on the bed watching his fiancé turn their closet upside down once again while showing every piece to his phone’s screen, hoping for help from his judges.

Atsumu couldn’t help but fall more for his cute fiancé as he watched Shoyo until he seemed to have agreed on an outfit that got Natsu’s, Osamu’s and at last Atsumu’s approval.

Putting it aside to grab it when needed, Shoyo got back to clean up the mess he had created before slipping in on the bed for his well-deserved cuddles for having worked so hard. Glaring cutely at Atsumu, Shoyo damned him not to laugh at him, and although Atsumu assured him he wouldn’t, he couldn’t hold back grinning amused when he began showering his most precious person with affectionate kisses until they fell asleep.

Now, the next day, Shoyo was glad he made the effort of last nights session to get an outfit he felt confident about and liked it himself. After all they were about to meet one of the biggest fashion magazines in the world – at least that was what Natsu told him and he trusted his sister – and he didn’t want to look bad.

Of course, Atsumu had no issues to get dressed at all, as usual.

While they got everything ready to head out, Shugo had informed them just that morning with another last minute call, after having received some more details himself from their management, that they would be picked up by a car which came right to their building’s front door, to get them to the shooting location.

Almost too perfectly timed, Shoyo noticed his jaw falling down, when the second they had shut the front door behind them and walked to the parking lot, a pitch-black brand-new Mercedes with a sign ‘Vogue’ attached to the car’s screen drove into their street to stop in front of them,.

Opening the doors of the car as if it was a regular taxi, Atsumu turned to Shoyo, who seemed plenty impressed by the car and even a slightly bit intimidated.

Noticing his amazement, Atsumu simply explained it to Shoyo with three and a half words whispering them into his ear, grinning charmingly, holding on to Shoyo’s hand to pull him into the car.

“It’s Vogue, love.”

* * *

Two weeks later, while Shoyo and Atsumu just got home after having bought some groceries, he began putting them into the fridge, while Atsumu went through their mail.

The VOGUE-job done, Shoyo could still not believe the experience he had been through. While he was used to doing commercials or national advertisements, a shooting for an overseas’ magazine was a whole new world that had opened its doors to him.

Although he gradually got used to how things worked for a high-class magazine, being it the photo shooting or the interview, which by far was Shoyo’s favourite part of all, he did a great job.

Just as people couldn’t resist his friendly charms - giving Atsumu even more reason to point out they were engaged just to get rid of any possible other rivals - the camera loved him as well. Not a single shot failed, capturing his handsomeness. And although he did seem uncomfortable at first, as soon as he got used to it, he was a natural talent.

But as much as it was fun in the end, he was glad once the job was over. Shoyo didn’t even want to think about how much the clothes had cost he or the others wore during the shooting. All he was aware of were the labels sticking prominently to each and every piece.

There were clothes of all sorts. Flashy and glittery, sporty and chic, cool and hip. Not a single style was left out and while Shoyo stumbled into this still very unfamiliar world, he was impressed how casual and professional Atsumu dealt with everything while he acted like a helicopter parent towards Shoyo. Shoyo would not have dared to tell him, but Atsumu was quite cute how he tried to keep everyone away from Shoyo.

Chuckling softly at that memory, Shoyo just put away the last bits of their purchases from the conbini when Atsumu walked next to him with a bright grin on his face holding up an envelope.

Smiling confused, Shoyo frowned amused to see Atsumu’s funny grin.

“It is here.” He said when Shoyo’s brows furrowed further until he caught on.

“Oh my god! Already?! With the interview and all?!”

Atsumu nodded, when Shoyo arched forward to grab the envelope to open the packaging as soon as he noticed the ‘Vogue’ logo on the back of the black envelope.

“Geez, I don’t think I will be able to read our interview.”

Hugging Shoyo from behind, Atsumu snuggled his chin against Shoyo’s shoulder. “Shhh. We did a great job. Don’t worry.”

Having ripped open one side of the envelope, Shoyo paused to take a deep breath.

“Ready?”

Atsumu squeezed him gently, kissing Shoyo on his cheek. “Ready.”

Pulling out the magazine, Shoyo’s face froze how great the cover already looked as his eyes skimmed over the cover topics.

There it was.

‘Relationship – Atsumu and Shoyo how they made it work’

His heart throbbing faster, Shoyo could feel Atsumu chuckles vibrate against his back when Atsumu caressed his waist gently, kissing him again.

“Why are you nervous? Come on let’s read it. Can you check which page we are on?” He let go of Shoyo’s waist with one hand to brush back his hair, when Shoyo turned to the kitchen counter to put the magazine down, browsing the first few pages when he got to the index.

“Page 29.” Shoyo swallowed when he turned the pages. There it was. Their interview.

Nervous but excited, Shoyo began to read it out loud.

* * *

**VOGUE**

July 2020

MAGAZINE

**From rivals to lovers**

Shoyo Hinata and Atsumu Miya the hottest couple of the volleyball scene – How they made it work

BY NANA YV

PHOTOGRAPHY BY J.A.

June 29. 2020

Atsumu and Shoyo are ready. Although I am used to having my interviews cancelled last minute or postponed to another hour or day, I am even more surprised when Atsumu and Shoyo came into the room, smiling brightly at me from the other side of the bar.

They just finished their shooting for our magazine at the Palace Hotel in Tokyo, while I was waiting for them at the hotel’s lounge. Quickly putting down the cup of coffee, probably one of the best coffee’s I ever had, I got up to greet them. Politely bowing to them, while calling out their names, adding a ‘-san’ since I was told that it is the appropriate honorific to address them, I am amazed at how friendly they are, telling me to treat them just as I would treat my other interview guests.

Nothing like the usually intimidating aura, you would think of when meeting world stars or campions, they are really outgoing. Shoyo immediately reaches out my hand to shake it, smiling dazzling bright while he let go of it, when Atsumu gives me another charming smile, shaking my hand as well before they sit down on the couch in front of my seat after discussing which side of the sofa they preferred to sit down on.

Brushing through his hair, Atsumu called for the waitress to order two glasses of freshly pressed orange juice, asking me if I need anything else as well, which I declined, when he turns his attention back to his partner for a quick smile before he turns back to me.

While we wait for them to get their drinks, I adjust my notebook and got the dictating app on my iPhone on standby, while we have some small talk about today’s weather and how nice this hotel is. Taking me even more at surprise at how well they are both at English as we chat away.

After the waitress came back with their order, I take another quick sip from my still water which I ordered together with my coffee earlier, turn on the app on my phone and begin my interview.

N: Once again. Hello, Atsumu and Shoyo.

A & S: Hello, thank you for having us.

N: Thank you for joining me today.

A: It’s our pleasure.

N: And mine as well. I am really glad I got the chance to talk to you, since you two are _the_ topic of conversation among Japan’s professional volleyball league. This is crazy.

S: (chuckles) Yes it really is! I never thought we would become such a huge thing.

A: Indeed, but most of the reactions are all positive, and we are really grateful for the support of our family, friends and teammates as well as our fans.

N: I am sure you are. And at this point, I heard there was another big thing happening between you two. You got engaged! This is a big thing for you! Congratulations! But say, how did that happen?

S: (blushes a little) Yes, it is! Especially since Japan only just recently began to accept same sex relationships officially. As you may know, it is nothing like in the United States, but it is getting better than it was two years ago when we first started dating. It means a lot to us. And well... (scratches his cheek nervously) I asked him on the day he introduced me to his parents. You could say they encouraged me that day to ask him. They were so nice and wonderful and at that time Atsumu had already met my mother and sister and they fell for him right away. (laughs) I just, I knew that he is the one. So, I dropped the question.

A: (grins) More like you attacked me with it. I didn’t see it coming at all when Shoyo got down on one knee.

N: That is so romantic, but I don’t see you wearing a ring, why?

A: (he touches his ringfinger and laughs softly) Our schedules had been so busy and since it wasn’t planed in the first place, we decided we would pick out our rings when we have more time. We are not in a rush.

N: I see, so things are going well for you two?

S: They are. In fact, we love to be busy and since we have the privilege to be teammates and lovers, our appreciation for each other and the work we are doing is a lot easier for us than it is for other couples.

A: Right, we know the hardships of our work and we can sympathise with each other, since we can relate to what the other goes through. When I have a hard time, I know I can relay on him to cheer me up or give me my space when I need it. And it’s the same for Shoyo.

N: Sounds like you two are having a great relationship, almost seems as if you never fight. (laughs) Or do you guys fight often?

A: (turns to Shoyo) We fight...

S: (turns to Atsumu) ...a lot! But not so much at home, than at our practice. Atsumu had always been a very strict teammate. And he shows no mercy if you mess up - even if you are his fiancé (laughs) - but it is something you get used to and it is not like I don’t understand his point. In the heat of the moment, sometimes it can escalate, but as quickly as we argue, we make up.

N: You guys make me really jealous.

(both are laughing)

N: You are living together too, is that easier for your schedules as teammates as well or do you miss having the chance to be alone at your own private space.

A: (hesitates) Well, we decided to move out of our dorms and get a flat together, because we noticed we would spend more time with each other, although we had separate rooms when we first started dating. We agreed it was about time we looked for our own place together.

S: Atsumu may not look like it to others, but he loves to be really attentive. At some point I just gave in and we moved out. (laughs, grinning at Atsumu)

N: I heard you know each other since high school, how was your first impression of each other?

A: (sighs and turns away)

S: (laughs looking at his fiancé) This question is the one he doesn’t like to answer the most.

N: Oh, I am sorry, but can I ask why?

S: (laughs) Let’s just say, our first meeting was like rivals meeting each other. And when he first saw me, he really expressed his assumptions he had at that time about me without holding back.

A: (hides his face behind his hand. reaches out to hold Shoyo’s hand) I was horrible when I first met him. Only during our first game I realised how wrong I had been and then it took me almost seven years to get to where we are now.

S: (smiles softly)

N: Well but in the end, everything turned out well and now you are even engaged!

A: You are right and that is all that matters.

N: The more I talk to you, the more I get the impression that you are an ideal couple. How do you do that?

S: Communication. We talk a lot! We are both very passionate and we express ourselves without holding back. Rather than eating up everything, I talk about it right away, before it can become an issue and Atsumu does too. I don’t know if we are an ideal couple, but for us, talking about what is on our minds and asking for space when we need it or comfort when we want it, is what works best for us.

A: Yeah, I agree. As you know and as Shoyo mentioned before, we have the privilege of working in the exact same field, and while it may be horrible to imagine for other couples, for us, it is our engine and what makes us work hard, so we can continue doing what we love. Be it our jobs or making each other happy.

N: You two are amazing and such an inspiration.

A & S: Aww, thank you.

N: You are welcome.

(both are laughing)

N: Alright then, since we are a fashion magazine – as you know – (laughs) I was wondering does fashion play a big part in your life? And do you have any fails in your wardrobe?

S: To be honest, I think I wouldn’t call myself fashionable. I try to pick my clothes from what is new to stores and what appeals to me, but when it comes down to it - I am sorry – but I do choose comfort over fashion. Atsumu and his twin brother Osamu, as well as my younger sister Natsu, do try to get me into fashion bit by bit. But Atsumu is the “fashionister”. And while I do have some fails in my wardrobe, Atsumu has none. I can assure you. (laughs)

A: (laughs too) Yeah, I have to agree to him, but he is learning fast. Give him some more time and he will surprise us with his fashion sense. (smiles at his fiancé) And while I do try to get rid of most of my outworn clothes, he keeps a few bits that are already torn and too small to wear, insisting on holding on to them as a token. But what is worse he steals my old things too! Like my third-year high school team jersey. He wears it at home as comfy clothes.

S: (flusters) Just because I have memories with those pieces, and I can’t get rid of them...and don’t act as if you’d mind me wearing your shirts. I know you don’t (smirks)

A: (laughs) Okay, okay, you got me. Yeah, I don’t mind him wearing them.

(both are laughing)

N: Now I am curious, then what is your favourite piece of clothing?

A: Coats. I just love them, and they dress up even the plainest looks.

S: Oversized sweatshirts or shirts in general. I think they are super comfy and Tsum taught me how I have to style them (laughs), now I like them even more.

N: (laughs) And what is the thing you can’t leave the house with unless you have it with you? Oh, and house keys don’t count.

S: (thinks) My phone. Since I have so many friends who are either overseas or I can only stay in contact with by phone, and due to time zone differences, I don’t want to miss messaging them back.

A: Yeah, probably my phone too.

N: Now this will be a little off topic, but I was wondering, is it hard to continue living a normal life, when you get recognised more easily when you go outside now?

A: (laughs) Well, sometimes, but it depends on where I or we go. As for me when I walk on the streets, it is most likely they recognise me because they saw me on an advertisement or a commercial, rather than they know I am a professional player, but regardless of who recognises me, most of the fans are really mindful and keep their distance.

S: (shy) I am mainly recognised by our fans who know me due to volleyball. (laughs) They call me Ninja Shoyo and I kind of like it! Doesn’t it sound cool?

N: It sure does! I heard you got that nickname when you were studying beach volleyball overseas, in Brazil. Right?

S: Yes. During high school I admired everyone who was the team’s ace, well I never made it to be the ace, but I think Ninja Shoyo makes up for it now. (grins)

A: It does, Shoyo-kun. (smiles)

N: It really does! Well we are getting to the end of my questions. I only have one more left. Ready?

(both nod heir head)

N: What was the biggest challenge you were facing?

A & S (think for a minute)

A: Knowing what you want. While I knew that I wanted to do volleyball professionally, I didn’t pay attention to things aside volleyball who were also important to me and only just a few years ago I realised I wanted and needed them. Sometimes I regretted not realising things sooner. (reaches for his fiancé’s hand, smiles at him)

S: (blushes) It is the same for me, but as for me the hardest thing I had to face so far, was going to Rio all by myself. Back then, all that mattered to me was volleyball as well and becoming a better player, but as much I knew the hardships, I did feel lonely a lot. I made amazing friends there to whom I am extremely grateful, but I just missed home too. (smiles) But there is no challenge that isn’t worth doing. And for me I got more than just one win out of it. (leans against Atsumu)

N: I think there is nothing left to be added. Thank you Shoyo and Atsumu for taking your time to talk to me. For giving me and our readers a glimpse of your relationship and success and I wish you all the best and keep up the good work.

A: Thank you too, it was an honour to be here.

S: Yes, definitely thank you.

After I finish the interview, they still stay a bit longer to have their drinks which they neglected during the entire interview and to chat with me. We talk about how well their shooting went and how much they liked the clothes that were picked out for them but after they had run out of time, we say our goodbyes and I watch them leave the bar, walking hand in hand outside.

END OF ARTICLE

* * *

Shoyo and Atsumu had moved from the kitchen to the couch by now and Atsumu finished reading out the last part of the article, since Shoyo got too embarrassed halfway through it, that he couldn’t continue.

Hiding his face against Atsumu’s chest who was laying on the couch, Shoyo sighed.

“Why were all your answers so smooth.”

Chuckling, Atsumu put down the magazine on the floor next to the couch, to reach for Shoyo’s head to make him lift his face so he could see his eyes.

“Yours were too. Don’t you think we did well? I think we did.”

Squinting at him Shoyo dug his chin into Atsumu’s chest to tease him and make him laugh out loud. “Oi, please stop...I mean it. I really do think you did well.”

Stopping his teasing Shoyo adjusted his arms to get up, sitting up on the couch, his eyes dropping down to the VOGUE magazine laying on the floor.

“The thing you said...about your biggest challenge. I meant to ask you after the interview was over, but I was too excited and then I kind of forgot about it, if I had to admit, but were you honest?”

Shoyo turned to him. “Am I really something you wanted but couldn’t have? I know now that I made you wait for seven years and you said you didn’t even know for most of the time that you were already in love with me, but were you honest?”

Atsumu was at first shocked that Shoyo thought he was making things up to sound better for the magazine, but from how Shoyo looked, it wasn’t that he assumed he made it up, but that he really didn’t know it.

One more thing that he had told someone else before he had told Shoyo, Atsumu thought.

Reaching out for Shoyo’s hands he cupped them between his palms, fitting into his as if they were made it.

“I was honest. Until we were reunited after you came back from Rio, I didn’t know how much I wanted you. Not just as a teammate, but as more than that. When I heard you came to our try-outs, I was so excited, I didn’t sleep that night at all.”

Laughing softly, Shoyo leaned in to bump his forehead against Atsumu’s. “That was the reason why you were so tired that day. I thought you hated the thought of me showing up at your team. You looked so pissed.”

Nuzzling against him Atsumu shook his head. “No, I was so tired, if it wasn’t for the excitement, I would have fallen asleep on the floor.”

Shoyo chuckled once more, when he pulled Atsumu in to kiss him. “I already said I would make up for the last seven years of making you wait, but again I am sorry...and ... thank you.”

“For what?” Atsumu really didn’t know.

“For loving me. For making me show the best of me. For being patient. For I don’t know...for making me happy. But Atsumu...” Shoyo smiled, so deeply in love with Atsumu, that he felt his entire body glow from the fire of affection towards the man in front of him.

“I am yours now. All of me. Is yours. And you are mine. Right?”

Atsumu’s body moved before his mind had understood, his lips kissing Shoyo, humming against him as he poured his love into his body.

“Of course. I love you.” Atsumu sighed, relieved. “I can’t believe I thought it was wrong being in a same sex relationship when we first started dating, when now I am so happy.”

And with that last sentence, the pink bubble surrounding Shoyo cracked.

Shoyo was happy and in love. Seconds ago, everything was okay, but now it felt not okay at all. Just like that, Atsumu had told him one more thing he didn’t know before. And although he heard it from him now, the way it affected him, paralysed Shoyo.

_What did he say just now?_

Shoyo’s heart throbbed painfully. Pulling away from him, he looked into Atsumu’s eyes, who still smiled at him as he had before when he could see the twinkles in his eyes fading meeting Shoyo’s expression.

Clenching the fabric of his shirt, Shoyo’s face paled, his lips trembling. Not wanting to let the words leave his mouth.

“You thought we were doing something wrong. You thought our relationship was wrong? Although you made the first move?”

And just then when Shoyo looked at him with so much moroseness, Atsumu realised how much he messed up.

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry.  
> I am sorry.  
> I am sorry.  
> I am sorry.
> 
> butt! I will make up for this ending with the next update! please look forward to it!  
> *hugs*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> I know I said I would make up for the last chapter with this one, but since I wanted to drag this chapter out a lot more than I had planned at first, I decided to post this separately to the other part. So instead of a very long single chapter, you will get two shorter ones. That is the good news!
> 
> The bad news is it that this chapter is full of pain and I apologise for that already, but I know this is less of a comfort, but it is really important for the plot I had planed out! 
> 
> Therefore, I beg you trust me. I love Atsuhina, they will be fine, I can tell you this much. 
> 
> I just love to go out of my comfort zone as a writer and as sad as this was to write, it kind of was a wonderful challenge to me and also sort of fun to write.
> 
> I won’t be as rude as to ask you to enjoy this update, but I hope you can read it and then trust in me so you can look forward for the next update, which will be – and I promise you now – be worth this pain!
> 
> I love you all! stay strong!   
> *hands you tissues*

Silence. The only thing Atsumu heard was the door fall into the lock behind Shoyo. His blood rushing through his body, it began throbbing in his ears numbing any other voice away.

He wanted to run after him, but Atsumu’s feet wouldn’t move. It wasn’t the first time they fought. They fought plenty of times during practice, but this time it was different. This time they fought with their relationship on the line.

His chest ached at that thought. Were they still in a relationship? Or was this a goodbye? All he knew was, Atsumu made a mistake and now Shoyo had left him. It didn’t matter if it was for forever or for now. It couldn’t possibly have hurt more.

Shoyo was the kind of person who rather talked until his throat became hoarse instead of eating everything up inside, and yet he left. He left because he knew there was nothing else to say.

Breaking down on the floor, his legs too numb to carry him, Atsumu couldn’t hold back his pain. He made a mistake and now he had to deal with the consequences. Close to hyperventilating, he clutched his chest, holding his breath. He didn’t want to breathe or feel.

He could still sense Shoyo’s warmth, his weight, leaning against his body. His scent laying in the air. Their scent.

It was suffocating.

After so many years of loneliness and confusion, everything had made sense for Atsumu when he was together with Shoyo. He could forget his insecurities or worries. It was as if Shoyo had put the last piece into his heart to make it whole and before he had noticed, Shoyo had become Atsumu’s everything. He felt comfortable, trusted and loved, and yet because of this, he became careless. All it needed was one sentence from him to hurt the person that was most important to him enough to make him leave him.

His heart was whole. A moment ago, his heart had been beating like crazy for Shoyo but now it seemed as if it wasn’t. Shoyo had put in the last piece for him but carelessly Atsumu had torn it out.

Atsumu had messed up and he had no idea if he could fix it again. Not his heart, nor Shoyo’s or their relationship.

Everything hurt. He wanted the numbness to swallow him as a whole, but the pain won over it and made him cry out as he broke down in tears. He was at fault. It was his fault and nothing he had said made things better.

Clenching air, his nails digging into his palms, he hit the sides of his firsts against the floor. His tears kept falling down, yet he couldn’t hear his cries. All he heard was the sound of their door falling shut running on repeat in his mind when Shoyo left him.

* * *

About 20 minutes earlier

Shoyo’s voice broke when he got up from the couch to turn around to face Atsumu.

“What do you mean ‘we were doing something wrong’?” Shoyo pressed, but Atsumu’s voice didn’t want to come forth.

Brushing through his hair, Shoyo clicked his tongue. His eyebrows furrowing even further. He wanted to understand him, but everything Atsumu said made things now just as confusing for Shoyo.

“Atsumu, I was confused about our relationship too. I didn’t understand why my heart was reacting that way and yet after you ...” Shoyo’s met Atsumu’s eyes. “...you kissed me and we talked about everything and started dating, I never...” It was hard to talk. Atsumu knew it and Shoyo certainly felt it too as he forced to swallow down the knot in his throat.

“I never ...not once thought our relationship was wrong!”

There was still nothing Atsumu could have said, he knew Shoyo wasn’t done yet and even if he was, he was too shocked of what he said himself to speak.

Continuing, Shoyo began to walk up and down the end of the couch. Ruffling though his hair, while he tried to cope the situation as best as he could. Stopping in front of the couch again, he clutched his palm to his chest, his eyes had become glossy with tears.

“I know that when we started our relationship, it was something society couldn’t accept or was used to. I knew that things would be more difficult for us, but Atsumu what we did or what we do isn’t wrong! We didn’t do anything wrong. Our love wasn’t something wrong! Not back then nor now!”

And there they were. The tears Shoyo tried so hard to hold back, suddenly came falling down his cheeks. Watching him start to cry, Atsumu’s heart clenched and he wanted to speak, get up and hug him to comfort him, but he had missed his chance. He had hurt him too much to be in any position to comfort him now. At least that was what he thought as he just sat there watching Shoyo.

Rubbing his eyes with the ends of his shirt’s sleeve, Shoyo gasped for air. Frustrated and hurt.

“Do you still think we are doing something wrong? Do you think Kotaro and Keiji are doing something wrong too? Because we love who we love? Is it that what you still think?”

And finally, Atsumu found his voice. Getting up from the couch, he walked towards Shoyo but when he was about to reach out to him, Shoyo had flinched back. It didn’t take much more for him to feel his heart shattering in his chest as he denied Shoyo’s words.

“No! I don’t think so now! I...didn’t...I...I don’t know...I was so confused when I first started to understand my feelings, I thought my feelings were wrong and therefore thought what we did couldn’t be right either...I thought so...I thought, I was doing you wrong, pulling you into something, when I was still not fully aware of my feelings.”

Opening his mouth, Shoyo breathed, trying to hold back his tears, he pressed his lips back together, pointing at Atsumu with the index finger of his right hand, while he clenched his other hand to his chest, stepping back as if Atsumu was someone dangerous.

“NO! Don’t use you wanting to protect me as an excuse! You kissed me! If you really wanted to protect me, you wouldn’t have kissed me back then! Atsumu, your kiss made me love you...if you say you kissed me although you weren’t sure of your feelings when we already started dating, thinking we were doing something wrong, ...then ...then what do you expect from me now?” Shoyo’s heart broke.

“I love you! I am in love with you, but what do you expect me to feel now? Was everything your family said also wrong? Didn’t you say you were in love with me this whole time when we were apart? Did you think that was wrong too? If this was wrong, then when did your love become right? How do I know what you feel now towards me isn’t wrong either?!”

Arching forward, but pulling back after he saw Shoyo’s reaction, Atsumu stayed at his spot, shaking his head, he tried to meet Shoyo’s eyes desperately holding on to the hope to fix this now, before it might be too late.

“It is not wrong! Shoyo I love you. I have always loved you. It was stupid of me to say it like this. I am sorry...Shoyo please believe me. I am begging you. Believe me when I say I love you now.”

Shoyo almost wanted to run into his arm. He wanted to hug him and hold on to him for comfort. He loved this man, with all his perfection and his flaws, but his heart could only take this much. And as much as he wanted his arms to comfort him, he wanted to run away from him, hearing his last word.

Exhaling sharply as if someone hit him into his stomach, Shoyo turned his face away. Looking at Atsumu’s golden eyes, begging him to not distance himself from him any more than Shoyo physically already did, he grit his teeth.

“Now...”

Shoyo repeated with so much reluctance, Atsumu could feel his heart falling apart.

“You love me...now.” He repeated again giving Atsumu another hit. “I understand...I ...I am sorry, I made you love me, when you thought of it as something wrong...But you know what...guess we were both wrong about something...” He laughed bitter, turning his back to Atsumu, barely managing to walk to the front door, while Atsumu just watched him dumbfounded. Grabbing his keys, he stumbled against the wall, putting on his shoes, Shoyo forced his words out, reaching for the doorknob. “...it seems that it wasn’t you who fell in love first ... but me.”

And like this the door fell shut and Atsumu was alone in their flat.

* * *

Shoyo was lost for words. He didn’t want to fight. He didn’t want to get angry at Atsumu, but what he said made no sense to him. It just didn’t. What were the last two years? What were their love confessions worth when Atsumu had been insecure all this time? Was it Shoyo himself who made him insecure? And how blind had he been that he didn’t notice it. Shoyo was hurt. Less because of Atsumu’s words, if he had to look at it rationally, but because he didn’t know of how much of what they had together was real in the end and how much were empty words of someone who still was confused about what he felt.

So many times, had Atsumu told him he loved him, had bragged about him to others, had flirted with him in public. Atsumu loved him, Shoyo knew it, there was no way he didn’t, but since when. For how long was Shoyo the only one who was certain of their relationship and of his feelings. Had it been weeks, months, years?

No, it wasn’t Atsumu’s honesty that hurt - Shoyo was glad he was someone Atsumu could trust into - but as much as he was relieved Atsumu felt that way about him, it hurt even more to have been clueless until now. To be in the dark of how much Atsumu was struggling, thinking they did something wrong, when Shoyo knew they didn’t. The love they had for each other couldn’t be wrong. Shoyo knew that.

Yet no matter how much he played the last conversation on repeat, it didn’t change how much his words hurt.

Not what Atsumu said, but because he wished Atsumu could have told him sooner. Shoyo could have been there for him, could have told him that their love wasn’t wrong, that even if they were to face difficulties accepting things, they had each other go through with it together.

He would have comforted him, but now. After two years and after they got engaged, to hear from Atsumu he loved him _now_ and he was thinking they did something wrong until whenever. It just hurt too much to hear it only now.

Shoyo was aware that Atsumu didn’t mean to hurt him. The first time he met him, he had to experience what it meant when Atsumu purposely tried challenging you, but this time Atsumu wasn’t challenging him.

It were his true feelings. Feelings Atsumu was comfortable enough to share with Shoyo now, and yet those words shocked Shoyo much more than he had expected.

Insecure of what to think of their relationship, his chest felt like tearing apart as he walked down the road, not caring where his feet had dragged him to. Anywhere was fine enough, so he kept walking.

Only when he had to stop at a crossroad, he noticed where had walked to.

Standing on the road leading to Kotaro’s and Keiji’s home, he hesitated for a moment to go on, but as much as he wanted to be alone now, he needed someone to talk to. Pulling out his phone, stuck to his pocket, he was getting a little hopeful to see Atsumu’s name lighten up on his display, but instead it was blank.

 _Why would he message me now, after I left him._ Shoyo thought, when he unlocked the screen to open the chat to ask Keiji if he could come over to them to talk.

[[

Shoyo

[Hey, I am sorry for bothering you, but can I come over?]

Seconds later his screen lit up again.

Keiji

[Hey, Hinata-kun, did you see the magazine?! It is so amazing and sure you can come over!

[I just finished a deadline, so I am free.]

[Will Atsumu come too?]

Reading Keiji mention Atsumu’s name on the screen gave him another painful hit, as he tried to get his fingers not to shiver, replying back to his message.

Shoyo

[I saw it]

[No, I will be alone]

...

[Atsumu won’t come]

Keiji

[Hinata, what is wrong?]

Shoyo

[How do you know something is wrong?]

Keiji

[You always send me emoji, but today there are none...]

[something must be wrong.]

[Come here and take care on your way. Kotaro is already making snacks.]

Shoyo

[thank you, both of you. I am on my way.]

]]

Shoyo was grateful to have them as friends and since they had been a couple themselves for so long, he was hoping that maybe they could tell him what he was supposed to do now. Atsumu was still his first relationship and while until a few moments ago he thought he would be his last as well, he wasn’t so sure about this anymore.

Putting his phone back into the pocket of his hoodie, he brushed away his tears that were falling down his cheeks again at that thought. Inhaling sharply, he shook his head to get a grip of himself, turning to walk to Kotaro’s and Keiji’s flat, forcing himself to suppress the tears.

* * *

A few minutes after he send the message, he rang their doorbell. Already knowing who it was, Keiji opened the door without hesitation.

“Hey there.” Keiji said already expecting the worst from having read Shoyo’s message, when now that he was in front of him, he had to realise it must have been a lot worse than what he thought of.

Having manged to not cry from the street up to the doorstep of their flat, Shoyo almost wanted to be proud of himself, yet as soon as Keiji offered him his arms for a well needed hug, his tears began falling down.

Clutching his arms around him, Keiji held on to him, hiding his face in the crook of his shoulder, Shoyo felt Keiji softly patting his back, shutting the door behind him. Impossible to overhear his cries, Kotaro joined them, looking just as worried as Keiji did, when the couple exchanged a quick glimpse before turning back to their friend.

“Hey, hey, hey.”

Shoyo heard these words so often he couldn’t count them anymore, and somewhere in his mind, that was not entirely swallowed up by sorrow, he could almost have laughed, thinking about how often Keiji must have heard the same words. And yet, this time they were different.

Kotaro wasn’t loud or cheerful, instead his ‘hey’s’ were in a soft comforting voice, almost soothing, when he felt another warm palm join Keiji’s on his back.

Guiding him away from the entrance hall, Kotaro followed them into the living room where Keiji and Shoyo sat down on the couch.

Waiting for him to collect himself, Keiji gave Shoyo time to cry. Shoyo didn’t want to bother them like this, but he couldn’t hold back his tears, as he cried out loud.

“He...he said he thought our relationship was wrong...until I don’t know how long... He thought it was wrong...Why...why could loving someone be wrong? I don’t understand him...how do I know that he doesn’t end up thinking it again...what if this is the end? ...What...what am I gonna do? I...I love him so much and yet...why must he say something like this...why?...I want to understand him...I know he was struggling ...but why does it hurt so much to hear it....why now?!”

The words, some clearer to understand, others a lot harder to grasp, came falling from his lips just like his tears did. Shoyo loved Atsumu. With every fibre of his body, but how could he ever be sure again Atsumu loved him too? The insecurity of this made it almost impossible for Shoyo to breathe.

Gasping for air, he dug his face further into Keiji’s warmth his embrace offered him.

Patting his back, Keiji turned to Kotaro, looking so sorry for Shoyo and Atsumu as well. They were at a loss for words at first too.

Kotaro and Keiji knew Atsumu loved Shoyo. Everyone could see how much he admired him, it was impossible to not see and those were his honest feeling. He didn’t fake them.

Knowing this, Kotaro could only imagine how terrible Atsumu must feel right now for having put their relationship to such a test, but desperate being conscious of this, out of pure sympathy for his other friend crying in the arms of his boyfriend, he knew Atsumu had messed up. And the least Atsumu could give Shoyo now was time to sort his own thoughts, so they could talk this out together.

Looking around, Kotaro reached for the tissue box, to hand them to Keiji who offered them Shoyo in a way a mother would to her crying child.

“Shoyo-kun…tissues?”

He said softly when Shoyo managed to let go of him, to pull out a few, blowing his nose, looking like an abandoned dog.

“I am sorry…” He was far from calming down, yet letting his tears out for now, made him feel at least a little better as his body trembled.

Shaking his head, Keiji patted his back comfortingly. “There is nothing to be sorry about. Now...do you think you can explain it to us again. What exactly happened?”

Sitting down on the opposite side of the couch on the floor, Kotaro met Shoyo’s eyes, smiling gently.

“If I have to beat him up at our next practice...you know, just one word from you, and I am on my way. No one messes with my number one disciples.” He showed off his muscles, by making a fist, demonstrating he is more than ready to go.

Seeing this gave Shoyo reason enough to laugh faintly and forget his pain for even just a brief second, before he shook his head.

“He...He doesn’t deserve a beating...but...just...”

Inhaling the air as his lips continued to tremble, Shoyo shut his eyes to assure he would not start crying right away again, he began to explain what happened as calmly as his aching heart allowed.

* * *

The tears running down his cheeks, Atsumu wished to turn back time as he pressed his forehead down into the floor. This was hell. Crying loud enough, every other noise drowned out by it, didn’t even hear his phone ringing in his pocket.

Only the vibration made him flinch up when he pulled it out, not even checking on the screen who was calling, since all he wanted was it to be Shoyo.

Picking up the call, he held it to his ear.

“Shoyo...I am sorry...Please...come back ...I want to talk to you...I apologise. I promise...I explain myself properly just come back to me...Please come home...or tell me where you are...I come get you...I beg you...”

Atsumu cried out, when instead Shoyo’s voice, another familiar one rang in his ears, when Atsumu heard a loud sigh.

“I thought something was off...I had a feeling it would...Tsumu...I am coming over...you are in your flat? ... Stay there. I just closed down the shop. I am getting on my now car. Hang in there until I am there.”

Osamu’s voice was calm and collected and as much as Atsumu wished it would have been Shoyo, something inside him was relieved it was his brother. After all there was no reason for Shoyo to call him.

Feeling the broken pieces of his heart now starting to burn, Atsumu collapsed on the floor exhausted and tired from the pain.

* * *

The feeling of something cold touching his cheek, forced Atsumu back from the darkness. His tears had stopped and the only traces of them were his swollen eyes and the redness of his veins around his pupil.

Blinking a few times, he tried to focus as good as possible, laying flat on the floor, but all he saw was the logo of a popular Japanese beer brand held too close to his eyes to read it, unless you knew what it was already.

Hearing a loud sigh, Atsumu directed his gaze past the can of beer, seeing his brother squatting next to his head, a black plastic back laying on the floor between his thighs, he shook his head, his hair covered by his shops balck cap.

“You look like shit.”

Atsumu didn’t need to hear that. Shutting his eyes again, he ignored his brother. The smell of food, that was stuck to Osamu’s clothes, for once upsetting Atsumu’s nose, since he felt like throwing up rather than being hungry, he frowned displeased.

Turning to the other side, Atsumu covered his nose. “You stink.” He muttered into his palm, not feeling like to talk after all now that he was here.

Getting up, Osamu let out another sigh, picking up the plastic that caused such a loud noise, it made Atsumu flinch together hearing it so close to his ears now.

Clicking his tongue Osamu looked to their kitchen, not caring to pay attention to his brother’s insult, he walked to their fridge.

“I brought beer and something to eat from the shop. I will borrow your shower and some clothes from you. Maybe if you managed to get up from the floor and made your way to the couch while I shower, I will listen to you.” He paused. “If not I don’t mind you becoming a part of the floor either. Your flat needed some more accessory anyway.”

Frowning sulkily, Atsumu snapped back, too tired to think of moving. “I like it here...I am trash anyway. I belong here.”

Osamu just finished putting in the rest of the beer in the fridge to keep it cold, while he let two cans standing on the counter, shutting the door, he rolled his eyes, more than used to his brother’s dramatic mood than anyone other he knew.

“Trash belongs in the trashcan not on the floor, and I doubt you would want to be put there.” He sighed again, walking to the hallway. “Okay I gonna shower now, if you change your mind and I find you on the couch when I finished, we can talk. But you can continue laying on the floor too. I don’t mind. But I am here. So, if you need something, I will listen to you.”

Osamu added before vanishing to walk to the bathroom, leaving Atsumu back alone.

Laying there, Atsumu rolled to his back, staring at the ceiling, hearing Osamu turn on the shower, he let out a lonely sigh, biting his lower lip.

The last time Atsumu was laying on the floor like this was when he held Shoyo in his arms after they ended up not reaching the bed in time when they came at each other. They were so happy and so in love.

It was a perfect moment.

Without noticing, Atsumu’s lips build a tender smile just thinking of it. And yet this exact memory forced another sharp pain through his body, jerking up, he clutched his palm against his chest.

Shoyo’s beautiful smile appearing in front of his mind’s eye when in the next moment it had turned into the pained expression he saw before Shoyo had left their flat.

The memory too painful, he gasped for air.

“Why...why did I have to hurt him like this.”

Atsumu whispered to himself when his gaze wandered to the kitchen counter and the can of beer. He knew he didn’t feel like getting drunk, but he wanted to talk and this would make him talk, so might not have been such a bad idea.

Somehow managing to get up from the floor, he walked over to the kitchen to take the two cans of beer standing there before walking back to the couch. Putting them on the table in front of him, he sat down. Waiting for his brother, while staring at the blank space on the wall between the TV and a picture Shoyo had picked out for them at their last visit at IKEA, he was almost hypothesised by it and it numbed his pain.

Trying his hardest not to feel like crying again after he finally got a grip of himself, he heard Osamu coming back into the living room.

Drying off his hair with the towel, Osamu stopped in the middle of the room, looking surprised into Atsumu’s direction. Osamu had put on his brother’s sweats and a plain white T-shirt that he thought might have even been one from Shoyo since it was a little tight.

Laughing surprised, he noticed the two cans of beer standing in front of Atsumu, he smiled comforting, walking to his side to sit down, wrapping the towel around his neck.

Exchanging a quick glance with Atsumu, he leaned back on the couch, giving Atsumu an encouraging tap on his back followed by another sigh before he reached for the two cans of beer. Handing one of it to Atsumu, Osamu nodded encouraging.

“Alright...now let’s talk.”

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was getting all excited about this update on my twitter, but some things are just out of someone’s reach and today I had to notice something that kind of threw me off and caught me seriously worse than I thought it would at first. And for a moment I didn’t know what I was supposed to do. So, I planned to postpone this update and not update it today since I still feel unwell about the situation I see myself in, but since my friends talked it through with me and I had my readers wait for a long time already, I wanted to at least keep this promise with you all.
> 
> Therefore, my feelings shouldn’t control the update of a story that is already finished and waiting to be updated.  
> I post this to keep my promise to my readers and while I am at it, please let me take this chance to apologise, although I am not sure if this apology will even reach them. I am not sure what I did wrong, I can only wild guess at my possible mistakes or think of all sorts of things, but I hope I didn’t cause any harm or ill feelings with whatever I did or said to you.  
> I am really sorry.
> 
> NOTE!
> 
> This chapter has explicit content which I did tag in the text! But the things I mentioned during that part are important and should be read, if possible.  
> I am fully aware if some of you can’t read nsfw stuff you have to skip it, but I did hold back writing things too explicit.  
> I hope you can still enjoy this update.

* * *

love is fragile.

one mistake can throw it off balance.

a heart in love is only as strong

as the individual who owns it.

if the individual who owns it breaks it,

then the one who carries it will be the one who suffers.

in a relationship every individual owns two hearts...

their own

and the one of the individual, who they love...

making it two hearts which can be bound to break at one mistake.

love is fragile...

...yet love is ... love.

love isn’t flawless.

...isn’t perfect.

... isn’t painless

love is unique.

...just like two individuals.

* * *

By the time Shoyo finished explaining, the box of tissues was empty and Shoyo was an even worse mess than when he first came. Having cried so much, he had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

Keiji and Kotaro had listened to him, trying their best to comfort him, but as hard as they tried, neither of them could give Shoyo the comfort he was needing.

After honest suggestions such as not contacting Atsumu now and letting their thoughts settle, discussions about understanding Atsumu’s point as well, desperate his words having been too harsh and assuring words that one fight doesn’t mean the end to the relationship they had built up, Kotaro and Keiji tried to lessen the pain Shoyo was feeling. But as good as they attempted to achieve calming him - by taking their own fights and similar quarrels as an example to make Shoyo feel better - they knew that this was just a weak comfort for Shoyo.

Covering Shoyo with a blanket after he fell asleep, Kotaro picked up the tissues that were spread all over the floor to throw them in the trash, washing his hands afterwards when Keiji came back from the bathroom. Having taken a quick shower and changed his clothes since Shoyo had traded the tissues with Keiji’s shirt to dry his tears, Keiji wrapped his arms around Kotaro, placing soft kisses on his broad back.

“Thank you...Thank you...thank you...” He whispered, startling Kotaro with the sudden action, a content smile building on his lips, he shook of most of the water droplets before turning around in Keiji’s embrace to cup his lover’s face, brushing back his hair.

“Why?” Kotaro whispered, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

Closing his eyes to snuggle up against his chest, Keiji exhaled worried, thinking about his friend, sleeping on their couch.

“I am just thankful that you are here...and that we were able to overcome hardships like this...Shoyo-kun and Atsumu-san...they...when I think about them...I can understand both sides of them so well...I know how they both feel...we too had been through endless discussions like this...and yet because we talked through it, we are here now...I just...” Keiji almost began crying, thinking about the tons of times they were about to break off their relationship, when Kotaro’s hands comforted his back just as quickly.

Soothing him, Kotaro kissed Keiji’s hair.

“Shhh...I know...I know how you feel...I feel like this too, but they will be fine...they just need to talk with each other...let’s give them some time to sort their thoughts. They are in love with each other but sometimes our worries come in between our emotions and that’s when they need time to think alone...So until they are ready to, let’s try our best to comfort Shoyo as good as we can...Okay?”

Kotaro tilted his head, meeting Keiji’s soft dark greenish eyes. Getting a faint nod back, he bend forward to kiss his lips when both their gazes wandered over to Shoyo.

“He will be fine, right?” Keiji asked again, as if he had to make sure.

“He will be...” Kotaro kissed Keiji’s temple. “...but let’s buy more tissues and ice cream - just in case.” Kotaro added, getting Keiji to chuckle briefly, agreeing to the suggestion before they slowly dimmed the lights in the living room, heading from the kitchen to their own bedroom to go to sleep.

* * *

Osamu had seen his brother in a lot of different states. From being a spoiled brat, to a rude bastard and a gloomy mess, he had lost count of all his shapes and personalities he had to deal with in the past, and yet, knowing all this, he never saw Atsumu like this.

Atsumu was nothing than an empty shell. No more tears left to cry, he was just staring at the wall, not turning left or right.

On the first day Osamu came over and forced Atsumu to talk to him, after having emptied the first can of bear, he eventually had explained everything he said to Shoyo. Although Osamu would have gladly yelled at his brother for his stupidity of making things worse with the way he caused things to become this bad, he had held back. Atsumu was wrong and no one knew and felt this more than he himself, he didn’t need Osamu to put salt into his gaping wounds. What Atsumu needed was him to be there for him. And this was what Osamu did.

The following two days Osamu had made sure Atsumu was eating at least once a day and stayed hydrated. He had put him into the shower and in the bed. Two day’s he was nursing him and for two day’s there was no message from Shoyo. Only after Osamu had begun asking around if anyone knew if Shoyo was safe, since it began worrying him too, Keiji had explained that he was with them, but still needed some time and that Atsumu had to hang in there.

Relieved to hear that Shoyo was with his friends too Osamu had continued to take care of his brother, hoping for him to get a grip of himself, but whatever he said, he could not go through to him. Atsumu began to hate himself to an extant Osamu began to seriously fear how bad it is gonna get.

On the third day, Osamu had reached his limit watching his brother rot away. Denying food and water while staying awake although his body needed sleep, Atsumu’s condition worsened terribly and although he knew, his brother tried to punish himself for his actions, the way he did it wasn’t in anyone’s interest. Neither Osamu wanted to see him like this nor would Shoyo have.

Fed up with holding back, Osamu broke his own silence when he was just about to make Atsumu eat his breakfast.

Smashing the plate of food down on the table, not bad enough for it to break but loud enough to get a reaction out of Atsumu. Osamu has somehow managed to get Atsumu to walk to the dining table to sit down. Relieved to see at least some reaction from his brother when he flinched at the noise of clattering dishes, Osamu grit his teeth. Letting go of the tray.

Sighing out, Osamu ruffled through his own hair, brushing it back.

“Okay, you know what? I can’t anymore! I am done with this shit! I won’t care what happens to you now. If you want to starve to death. FINE! If you want to stay this way forever. GREAT! You want to punish yourself!? Well, congratulations you are doing a great job at it!”

Getting Atsumu to look at Osamu after almost two days having avoided all eye contact, it almost felt like a knife cutting through his chest, when he saw his brother’s face. His eyes had been dark and almost all of his gentle hazel coloured iris was swallowed up in blackness. Dark grey circles framed his entire eyes and his lips were dry and chapped. His cheekbones were sticking out seemingly worse than usual and his entire skin colour had paled.

It was scary to look at him, Atsumu was his twin, but seeing him like this now was as if he was looking at a total stranger.

Gritting his teeth at that sight, Osamu bit back his emotions, almost regretting to have yell at him, although he knew that he couldn’t have thought of anything else that made Atsumu react.

Blinking tired, Atsumu opened his mouth, needing more than three attempts to find his voice, and by the time he did, it shook him how awful he sounded, yet he forced himself to smile at his brother.

“It...it’s okay...you don’t have to stay with me...you ...you can leave...too.”

He added and the last word had brought back more pain and if it wasn’t for him to feel even too tired to cry, he would have, yet he just turned back to the table staring at the plate of food in front of him.

Feeling nauseous just thinking about having to eat one bite, he clutched his stomach, when he reached for the chopsticks, ignoring his brother still staring at him.

Trembling, Osamu really had enough. Dropping his palm onto Atsumu’s hands who just reached for the chopsticks, he shook his head. Holding back his own tears.

“It is enough...Atsumu...it is enough...Please...I can’t stand this anymore. You suffered enough! Do you think Shoyo would be fine seeing you like this? Do you think Shoyo would feel better if he saw you like this?! You made a mistake! You were a freaking idiot and you hurt the person you loved the most! This is scary and unforgivable, but ...” Osamu got Atsumu to look at him again. “...but do you think this is what would solve this?”

Clenching on to Atsumu’s hand, Osamu yelled again.

“You had enough time to think! What is it that you want! If you want to give up, then I won’t stop you, but if you love Shoyo then fight for him! Think about what you have to say to explain yourself, think about what you want in the future! And fight for it! You fought to become a professional player and even after defeats you still kept going and didn’t give up! If you love Shoyo, then don’t give up on him! Apologise, tell him how you feel and hope for the best! You can’t force him to forgive you, but you can try! For fucks sake!” Osamu frowned at him.

“Just stop destroying the man Shoyo fell in love with! Are you a freaking idiot!? Do you think Shoyo reacted the way he did because he didn’t care about you! You fool! Shoyo loves you, he is mad at you because you were an idiot towards him and his feelings, and right now you trample on them, treating yourself like this!” Taking a deep breath, he glared at his twin.

“Stop this! Eat something! Get back on your feet! Take a shower, get dressed then message him and ask him if you could talk! Wait for him and if he neglects you, by then I will deal with you giving up, but if he agrees to meet you, then be a man and fight for the person you love and who loves you!”

Panting, Osamu sat down on the free chair next to him, letting go of Atsumu’s hand. Unable to talk back, and yet having needed to be yelled at like that, Atsumu’s mind suddenly began to clear up from the darkness he had wrapped around it.

Atsumu didn’t give up, not one bit, but his body had been numb from pain of what he did, that he didn’t realise how far away he had gone until just now.

Just about to speak, Atsumu’s phone, which was laying on the table next to them, interrupted his intention to reply to his brother, when both their eyes stared at the name on the screen.

Vibrating from a few more text messages that came in, Shoyo’s name was lighting up on the display when the twin’s eyes met as soon as they read the first five words of the first message.

Shoyo

[[Atsumu, we need to talk]]

* * *

Three days later, which Shoyo had stayed at Kotaro’s and Keiji’s place, he felt a lot calmer. After the first shock had sunk in, Shoyo had spent the first day neglecting to eat, not feeling any appetite while he just watched movies or shows on the tv.

The second day he got his appetite back and drowned himself in ice cream, asking Kotaro and Keiji about what he should do, since he loves Atsumu and wants to see him to talk to him. Keiji had suggested to let Shoyo sort his thoughts for at least a day longer since he heard from Osamu by then, that Atsumu wasn’t doing too well either and if Shoyo would still not feel sure about what to say, they both would end up regretting any wrong words. Taking this by heart Shoyo had spent the evening of his second overnight stay at their place, thinking about the things he wanted to say.

On the third day Shoyo finally felt ready enough to reach out to him. He was still insecure and upset, but he had to hear Atsumu explain himself. Although that was just an excuse, because desperate his pain and all the sadness aside, Shoyo missed Atsumu more than anything and he just wanted to see him.

Sitting on the couch in the same way they did when he first came three days ago, Shoyo was staring at his phone, although he still wasn’t contacted by Atsumu, he was actually glad he gave him space, while a bigger part of him was worried if Atsumu was alright as well. Trying not too hard to think about how awful Atsumu’s condition might be, remembering the way he looked like when he left their flat, Kotaro and Keiji smiled at him encouraging noticing Shoyo worried expression, holding on to his phone.

“Just tell him you need to talk.” Keiji recommended with Kotaro adding to give him a time span when they can meet up, since – thinking back at his own fights with Keiji – Atsumu might need some time to settle himself to look decent enough for a meeting.

Having nodded his head, Shoyo unlocked his screen to open the messenger to send Atsumu a text.

To his surprise texting him felt a lot easier than he expected as he tapped onto his keyboard.

Shoyo

[[Atsumu, we need to talk]]

[[message me back when you are ready to talk]]

[[I will meet up with you whenever you want]]

...

[[I miss you.]]

Pressing the send button, Shoyo put down his phone, exhaling relieved, when he met Keiji’s and Kotaro’s smiles.

“Now we are waiting.” He said a little shy and worried, leaning back into the cushions, dropping his gaze down to his phone slightly hoping there would already be a reply.

Tilting his head, Keiji patted Shoyo’s knee. “Yeah...now we are waiting.”

* * *

Another two days later, Atsumu had started to look slightly human again, while he was waiting nervously in their flat for Shoyo to come.

In a reply to Shoyo’s messages, Atsumu had asked to meet in two days, since Osamu had suggested he would just make Shoyo worry needlessly if he saw him at his current state and because Atsumu had been thinking of something that would take him at least one more day to decide on, he agreed that two days sounded like a good plan.

Now knowing how a life would feel like without Shoyo by his side, he was determined to do anything he could, to get Shoyo to trust him again.

Running through his words over and over in repeat, Atsumu knew exactly what he wanted to say, yet the fear of what Shoyo had to say was making him a nervous wreck. Yet he wouldn’t think about this now.

Shoyo said he missed him, and even if it was a small hope, Atsumu found comfort in those words and that was enough he could ask for.

Going up and down the living room, he stopped in front of the mirror for the 100th time. Assuring himself, he wasn’t looking like a zombie anymore - although his face was still looking slimmer than he was used to - he inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm down his nerves.

He just managed to slow his heartbeat when the sound of the door unlocking turned his attention towards their entrance hall. Stumbling towards it, he held his breath, dropping his hand to the pocket of his cardigan to hold on the sharp edges of what was hidden inside it.

* * *

Shoyo was glad for the two more days Atsumu had requested, although he wanted to see him and talk with him as soon as possible, he needed them too and thanks to Keiji and Kotaro who had been a great support for him, they assured him that he could have stayed even longer, if it was necessary.

Having gotten dressed in some clothes Keiji had lend to him, Shoyo was standing in the door frame at their entrance.

Embarrassed, he bowed his head politely. “Thank you for letting me stay…again…and for various other things…I am sure I will make up for it.”

Shoyo promised, only to have Kotaro pull him into his embrace before Keiji displaced his boyfriend to give Shoyo a hug as well.

“Don’t worry. Really. We are glad you could come to us. I hope things will go well for you.”

Anxious, Shoyo nodded his head, sighing concerned. “I hope so too.”

Throwing him off from the gloom that was creeping its way up into his mind again, Kotaro patted Shoyo’s shoulder. “Well, whatever happens, if Tsumu messes up, tell him I will personally meet with him and...”

He purposely left his sentence unfinished, grinning brightly as he made Shoyo smile. “I know...”

Having just finished putting his sneakers on, Shoyo nodded his head.

“Alright, I’ll be going then.”

“Take care.” The couple replied in perfect sync, smiling at each other for the harmony of their words. The way they looked was almost like father and mother sending their child of and Shoyo had to laugh at that image, when he gave them another heavy smile before he left their flat to walk over to his own apartment where Atsumu was waiting for him.

* * *

Coming back to their flat after five days of being away felt weird. Shoyo didn’t know if it was due to the fear of how their conversation would go or if it was the undeniable longing to see Atsumu again, even if it would be for the last time. He couldn’t tell, but what he knew was, he didn’t want their relationship to end. He had enough time to think about Atsumu’s words and his worries, and although they still hurt him, he knew one thing for sure, if Atsumu still wanted him, Shoyo would fight for their love. But as much as he didn’t want it, if Atsumu decided to let go of him, he’d try his best to respect that as well.

With those thoughts, he unlocked the door, an action he had done countless times, and yet everything felt as if it was the first time now.

Hesitant taking one step inside their flat that was still _their_ home, Shoyo had to bite back his tears, which seemed to naturally force their way into his eyes when he met Atsumu’s gaze.

Standing in the middle of their living room, he looked a lot thinner than when he last saw him. A part of Shoyo wanted to run towards him, holding on to him and cry out how much he missed him, but Shoyo knew that this wouldn’t solve what they had to talk about.

Blinking his eyes, he turned his face away to take off his shoes, before he walked into the living room, lifting his head.

“Hi.”

Shoyo voice broke and he wondered how on earth he would be able to talk with him, if one word already took all of his strength.

“Welcome back, Shoyo.” Atsumu managed to reply before both their voices hushed.

The sound of their clock ticking as the seconds elapsed, were the only noises interrupting their silence. This wouldn’t get them anywhere. They both knew that but no matter how well they had prepared the words they both wanted to say, they didn’t want to come out.

Atsumu was aware how ridiculous this was, he wanted to explain himself and now being hesitant about it wouldn’t change something. Shoyo was here. Now it was his turn to convince him to stay. Inhaling sharply, he barely managed to speak one syllable when Shoyo broke the silence as well.

“Ats-“

“Sho-“

They began, when their eyes met and almost like nothing happened, they both found themselves smiling at each other, unable to help it. A reaction so natural, for the first time in five days they saw each other smile and suddenly even if it was only a tiny amount, some of their worries were already lifted up from their shoulders, as they words came out a lot easier.

Bowing his head, a little apologetic, the smile slowly fading, Atsumu dipped his head.

“Sorry. Please...You...you...can go first.”

Shaking his head, Shoyo dipped his head too. “No...I am sorry too…I didn’t mean to interrupt you,” He paused. “...just…the silence was killing me…”

He admitted, laughing nervously when hearing Atsumu’s soft chuckle in reply, set a gentle tingle through his body, making Shoyo remember how much he loved and missed this man. How long had Shoyo craved to hear this again, was it only five days? It felt a lot longer.

“Should we sit down?” Atsumu suggested, still conscious of every word and not wanting to risk saying anything careless again, he pointed towards their couch.

Without giving him a reply, Shoyo moved to the couch with Atsumu who did the same.

When they both sat down, a little stiff and wary, Atsumu turned his face towards Shoyo.

“I know you said, you wanted to talk…but…is it alright if I start?” He asked, carefully hoping for Shoyo to be alright with it when Shoyo nodded his head at his question.

Relief to be able to explain himself first, Atsumu took another deep breath, once again quickly thinking about his first words, when he turned to Shoyo.

“Before I say what I wanted to say, I want to thank you for giving me another chance to talk to you…If you hadn’t send me the message that you wanted to talk, I would have done it.” Atsumu declared a lot more polite, than Shoyo had expected, making him frown a little, as Atsumu continued to explain.

“Shoyo the things I said …I know they are inexcusable. I hurt you and this will be something I can never forgive myself no will forgive myself. And I am not asking for your forgiveness, but the last days I had enough time to think about why it came to this in the first place, and although I don’t intent to hurt you again - with me explaining myself - I might do so, but please listen to me until the end. I only ask you for that.”

Shoyo would have been blind if he didn’t notice how bad Atsumu’s condition must have been. Even now he could see his dark circles underneath his thin skin around his eyes. His skin was still pale, either out of nervousness from now or from the past days, but Atsumu looked weak and this was a sight Shoyo never saw like this before.

Agreeing to his request without hesitation, as he held back his own tears, Shoyo let Atsumu go first when he listened to his words.

Swallowing down the knot in his throat, Atsumu continued.

“I know I made a mistake and instead of being able to phrase my words correctly, I just caused you pain and made things worse, so this time, I hope I can explain myself well.” Atsumu was nervous and his thoughts had become a mess all over again, but within all this he knew exactly what he wanted and that was what brought clarity to him.

“The reason I said our relationship was…wrong…” Even Atsumu wanted to throw up, hearing him say these words out loud again, and yet he had to keep going. “…was because I am an idiot. I know you already know that, and I am not saying this as an excuse – I know it can’t be excused like this – it is simply a fact describing me. You see…until I met you and realized my feelings, a same sex relationship was never something I considered. All I could think about was volleyball and with the expectation that a relationship can only work between a woman and a man, I thought I was strange for being interested into another man, and yet I was constantly drawn to you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you...Until I kissed you.” Atsumu’s eyes fluttered, the memory so sweet and dear to him, it made his heart ache. “That kiss made me understand my feelings and realise the things I felt for you weren’t something I could deny any longer.”

Atsumu opened up his heart and Shoyo listened just as he was asked to. Instead of feeling hurt, desperate of being still anxious, he was too much concerned about wanting to understand him, that he let him continue without interrupting him.

Pressing his lips together, Atsumu’s eyes wandered off to his own hands, holding on to each other as if he was giving himself support.

“But after our first kiss...I felt guilty. While I sort of accepted the fact that I can’t change loving another man, I thought I left you no choice as well. Forcing my feelings on you. Pulling you into this kind of relationship. I thought I was doing you wrong...and then...when we were already dating and I learned about Tobio-kun and his confession which you rejected...I thought that you’d reject me too...eventually...I knew your feelings for me were honest, but something inside me still thought I did you wrong and that our relationship had an expiration date. I fell in love with you and you told me you loved me too, but no matter how often you did, I could still not let go of this uneasiness I had kept in my heart.”

It was hard to say all this, but Atsumu knew Shoyo had to know this, he had a right to know this. If he respected Shoyo’s feelings and wanted to give their relationship another chance, he had to be honest once and for all.

“And then, when I introduced you to my family...and you asked me to marry you...for the first time ever since we started dating... I felt secure. I felt like all my guilty feelings, all he thoughts about doing you wrong and my unease were washed away. You said you loved me and wanted to be with me and for the first time, I realised that I was the only one who was wrong...all these months and years, I thought I did you wrong, while you were already loving me, yelling it into my face and yet I still couldn’t accept it, no matter how much my own love for you grew, I had been stuck. I was the only one who was wrong. Only now, I know how wrong I had been all along...and what a foolish man I had been.”

Clenching onto his hands, he turned to meet Shoyo’s jumbled expression. “Shoyo I am sorry...for telling you all this only now...and for having you caused so much pain...with my words.” Wanting to reach out to touch him, Atsumu hesitated, tightening the grip around his hands.

“After we read the article...and I said that about our relationship...I did it because I felt loved. I had never taken your love for granted, I thought I had to always prepare myself to let you go, but that time I did. I thought ‘he really loves me’ and I thought I could finally open up to you but in the end all I did was hurt you by doing this...because...while I knew what was going on with me, I had all this time kept this from you and in that moment I forgot about all it. I thought you would accept me however I am, but Shoyo...all those years...I hid this uneasiness from you only to realise how much I hurt you... Shoyo I am sorry...I am so sorry...I –“

His voice broke, clutching the palm of his hand against his lips, he tried to restrain himself form crying out loud when Shoyo’s voice trembled confused, unable to stand seeing Atsumu like this.

“All this time...we had been together...from back then until now...why...” He frowned, looking at Atsumu trembling next to him. “All this time...why couldn’t you say anything?”

Clicking his tongue at himself, Atsumu’s voice sounded strained.

“I was selfish...I didn’t want to let you go...desperate my own confusion and the mess I had been, I always knew that I wanted you. That I needed you. I am in love with you Shoyo...but I thought if you knew all my insecurities, knew all my imperfections, you’d leave me. You always said I was cool ...I just...I didn’t want to lose face.”

And yet again, after Shoyo had cried so many tears, they came falling down his cheeks again, when he shook his head, crying out loud, he reached out his arms to jerk Atsumu and shake him.

“You...you idiot! You think after two years of dating you, I would still force myself to be with you? Lose face!? You were facing all this by yourself! If only you had said so sooner! All this ...all this...we could have avoided all this! Didn’t I say I was confused too! But back then, you seemed so certain. I was worried too, but because you were there, you took all my worries away, you were there for me Atsumu! And yet...because of your stupid pride...I...” Atsumu made Shoyo cry again and Atsumu wanted nothing else than to hug him after he had hurt him so much and yet he held back, still thinking he had no right to touch him.

“See...Instead of doing things right, I made you cry again...Shoyo I am sorry...I am so sorry I hurt you.” He tilted his head, repeating his words of apology over and over again, clenching the fabric of his jeans with his hands, keeping himself to touch Shoyo, while listening to Shoyo’s crying. 

“I...I...the way you said that that day...I thought you never really loved me but I came here hoping to convince you...to give us another chance, since I couldn’t help but fall in love with you and yet...you tell me this...you idiot!” His palms building a fist, he turned towards Atsumu, shifting on the couch to bump them against Atsumu’s chest. “You tell me all this only now!?...What the hell! If you are insecure say so!”

Biting his lips, Atsumu nodded, watching Shoyo’s body tremble. “Yes...I will.”

Sobbing from the bottom of his heart, Shoyo yelled at him. “If you are worried you gonna have to tell me! I might get mad at you and ask for space, but tell me! I love you, I want to know what the man I love is thinking! That is what you do in a relationship...At least that is what I heard...I don’t know since you are my first,...but Atsumu-baka! Talk to me!”

Atsumu’s voice was a mere whisper. “I will. Shoyo... I am sorry. I love you! I love you so much!”

Opening his fists, Shoyo lifted his head to meet Atsumu’s eyes. Exposing all the pain Atsumu had been through as well, making Shoyo click his tongue.

“Don’t hurt yourself or me like this! Never again! From now on you talk to me about anything that makes you feel uneasy and so will I!” Shoyo stumbled frustrated, gasping for air through his cries, all the words he wanted to say now meaningless after he heard Atsumu’s explanation, when he noticed him still holding back to touch him. Frowning at Atsumu’s hands clenching on to his jeans, Shoyo shook Atsumu again. “And...and how much longer will you hold back?! Hold me already! Touch me!”

Sighing out relieved, Atsumu let go of the fabric of his jeans to wrap his arms around Shoyo’s waist as soon as Shoyo gave him permission, pulling him so close, it made Shoyo gasp for air, when he finally had him back in his arms.

Inhaling Shoyo’s scent, he caressed his back, stroking over his hair, Atsumu held on to his nape, resting his head against Shoyo’s shoulder and feeling Shoyo’s hands clenching on to his shirt, Atsumu felt another sharp pain, rushing through his heart, only this time it was different. It was the pain of remembering how much he had wanted to see him and to touch him.

Shoyo’s body felt as if it was made for him. A perfect fit, Atsumu held Shoyo close, comforting him with his touch. He thought he would never feel him this way again and yet he could hold him in his arms again.

Kissing Shoyo’s shoulder, he kept Shoyo in his embrace, welcoming his body weight resting against him, he didn’t want to let go, but he knew there was still one thing he had to do, and he couldn’t wait much longer. Not now, that Shoyo assured him that this hadn’t been the end of their relationship for them.

Loosening his grip around him, Atsumu slowly slid his hands away to pull back, reaching down to Shoyo’s hands to hold on to them.

“Shoyo...there is one more thing I need to say to you...and I want you to listen to it. Because if I don’t tell you now, I will forever regret it.”

Taking in a deep breath, he got up from the couch to pull Shoyo with him, walking further into the room when he came to a stop. Drawing back one of his hands to drop it into the pocket of his cardigan where he pulled out a small red box with golden adornments alongside all its edges.

Staring up into Atsumu’s eyes unable to not have recognised the brand the casket was known for – even for someone as fashionable uninterested as Shoyo, he knew - Shoyo held his breath.

“Atsumu?!”

Smiling tenderly, Atsumu got down on one knee to take back his other hand as well.

“Shoyo...I know I hurt you. In the past. In the present and I might hurt you in the future too, but what I know for all of those times is that you are the one for me. You were the one in my past. You are the one in my present and I want you to be the one in my future. Shoyo Hinata, I will love you from seven years ago until the day I will leave this world. I will be yours forever. Would you do me the honour and become mine?”

Too surprised to immediately find a reply, Shoyo blinked his eyes, staring down on the casket in Atsumu’s hands. Flustered Shoyo’s eyes fluttered confused.

“How? I mean...when?... When did you prepare this?”

Embarrassed, Atsumu lowered his head a little but not once taking his eyes away from Shoyo. “After you told me you wanted to talk to me. I may have been confused in the past, but I never had been surer. I promised myself, if you still gave me a chance, I would do it right. And I still owned you my proposal.”

“Atsumu...and you think now is the right time? When we just made up?”

Shoyo sighed cutely, shaking his head, unable to believe what hardships they had to go through to reach this point where they could finally open up to each other without any misunderstandings. Cupping Atsumu’s hands, Shoyo’s fingertips trembling, Atsumu asked Shoyo again, smiling at him.

“If not now...then when? Shoyo I am sure. I don’t need anything but you. I know how it is to be apart from you and I don’t want to experience that ever again. I don’t ...I want to do things right...no more running away and no more insecurities...Shoyo, please. Will you marry me?”

His head telling Atsumu yes long before Shoyo’s lips could let the words escape, he beamed back at him.

“Yes! Obviously!”

Looking down into Atsumu’s eyes and at the red box in his hands, Shoyo trembled nervously, only just now able to understand how Atsumu must have felt when Shoyo had asked him for his hand.

“Do... do I have to put the ring on myself?”

Handing the box over to Shoyo, he held on to Shoyo’s wrists, shaking his head. “No, but please open it first.”

Licking over his lips, Shoyo pressed them together then slowly opened it. Atsumu’s warmth of his palms, burning against his skin, he pulled the lid back.

Trapped in white velvety cushions two golden rings in different sizes were embedded, stuck in place to be admired. One plain golden band and the other exactly the same, except one small diamond, glistening as it sparkled in the lights of their room. Shoyo’s hands shaking, he was suddenly glad Atsumu held on to him, when he lifted his head to look at him.

Suddenly short on words, he opened and closed his lips, shaking his head looking back at them.

His reaction enough for Atsumu to understand Shoyo’s feelings, he squeezed his wrists tenderly. A voice so soft and intimate it made Shoyo’s body tremble worse, hearing it.

“Shoyo, I love you. Forever.” He blinked, looking at to the box in Shoyo’s hands only to have Shoyo follow his gaze, when his attention fell to the lines engraved into the rings.

Two rings. Two promises. Four words. One diamond.

Looking at the smaller ring first, he read out the words. “Forever yours.” Shoyo held his breath again trying hard not to cry, when he moved on to the second ring meant for Atsumu. “His forever.”

Tears falling down Shoyo’s cheeks, Atsumu couldn’t help the pain in his chest to throb again seeing Shoyo cry. A wound in his heart that would remain for a long time. A wound he had caused himself, but a wound he would slowly heal, together by Shoyo’s side, the man who he loved.

Shoyo’s body quivering, he laughed shyly, trying hard to let the little touch of Atsumu’s hands comfort him.

He handed Atsumu the red box. Not once letting go of his smile, Atsumu took out the ring with the diamond. Reaching for Shoyo’s left ringfinger, he gently slit it on. A moment so intimate, it carried so much more meaning to them than they both could explain with words, when their eyes met for a faint second before their attention dropped back to their hands.

Stroking over the golden ring, Atsumu looked endearingly pleased at its perfect fit when he heard Shoyo’s voice, pulling back his attention.

“Me too.”

He clutched his palm over the red casket in Atsumu’s hand to take out the other ring. Putting down the box next to them on the table while Atsumu got up from his knee to stand in front of him, he looked into Shoyo’s eyes before turning down to their hands.

Sliding the ring on Atsumu’s finger, Shoyo’s lips mirrored Atsumu’s expression, a bright smile, carrying so much affection.

Admiring the ring on Atsumu’s finger, he guided Atsumu’s hand to his lips to place a faint kiss on them, when Atsumu moved his hand away to caress his lover’s face with the palm of his hand. Snuggling against it, Shoyo beamed at him, in the same warm, bright smile Atsumu wanted to see for a lifetime and longer.

“Now you are mine.”

He chuckled, making Atsumu flinch at his words, naturally jerking forward to kiss him, when his heart made him stop.

Holding back his own tears of happiness, his face clearly exposing his vulnerable self to his fiancé, Atsumu breathed, caressing Shoyo’s cheek while slowly letting his head move closer to him.

Still feeling he had no right to just carelessly touch him as he pleased, Atsumu hesitated.

“Shoyo...can I kiss you?”

He never had to ask. Up until their fight, it had always been something he would naturally do, but now that Shoyo was back at his side, he didn’t want to risk doing anything that made him leave again.

Noticeable seeing Atsumu’s restrain, Shoyo couldn’t help but chuckle, humming cutely, he nodded his head.

“Please...kiss me, Atsumu-kun.”

And just when he heard Shoyo call his name like this, his restrain vanished. Pulling his face closer, he took Shoyo by surprise with the force of his kiss, meeting his lips.

Hungrily pressing his lips against him, Atsumu slid his hands into his hair, holding on to Shoyo, while his tongue gently licked over Shoyo’s lips. Asking for permission with a few, almost unnoticeable licks, when Shoyo gladly granted him entry, gasping for air before Atsumu stifled his breath with a deep kiss.

Slipping his tongue into the warmth of his mouth, Atsumu dropped one of his hands down to Shoyo’s hips, tugging on his clothes to press their bodies together, wanting to get rid of any unnecessary space between them, he pushed him back against the wall.

Stumbling backwards, Atsumu secured Shoyo’s back with his hand placed on his spine, wanting to take away most of the impact, although Shoyo exhaled startled, hitting the wall.

“Atsumu. Ah! ...” He whined out but Atsumu didn’t let him breathe. His lips just as needy as his touch, Shoyo melted into their kiss when his own hands clung on to Atsumu as if he was the embodiment of his own life. He needed this man.

His kiss. His touch. His warmth. His love.

This much was not enough. Shoyo wanted more. More.

* * *

beginning of the explicit part

* * *

He kept repeating the words in his head when his thighs fell open, feeling Atsumu’s leg grind between them. Jerking against it, Shoyo moaned into their kiss, his hands clenching on the fabric of Atsumu’s shirt, he began pressing his hips up against his fiancé. Using the wall as tool to feel Atsumu even closer.

His hands wandering down to Atsumu’s jeans, he hugged him before slipping down underneath the fabric of his pants and underwear to cup his bare ass.

Squeezing it encouraging to do more, Atsumu interrupted their kiss for a quick second to let out a brief groan, feeling Shoyo’s touch, before he continued where he left of.

Kissing Shoyo, their tongues playing a game of push and pull, Shoyo didn’t intent to lose to, he jammed Shoyo against the wall, wanting to feel more of him, the sensation of Shoyo’s crotch pressed against his leg making Atsumu catch his breath. Panting heavy against Shoyo’s lips, he suddenly felt a desire he never thought he would feel. He wanted Shoyo in a way he never did before.

Snickering pleased and surprised by his own growing desire, he moved his leg purposely to make his erection rub against him, showering Shoyo with soft kisses all over his face.

“Did I get you this excited from just a kiss?”

Too happy to take this any other way, Shoyo moaned dizzily, snuggling himself into Atsumu’s embrace.

“Mhm...I missed your touch... your scent. I missed everything.” He inhaled, digging his nose into Atsumu’s chest, when he let his head bump back against the wall, having Atsumu on alert as he immediately reached up to caress his hair, comforting him for having hit the wall.

Absentmindedly stroking Atsumu’s ass, Shoyo smiled at him, rolling his hips in a way he could feel Atsumu’s own sex press against his body, hard and hot, still trapped in his pants.

“But...you are one to talk.” He chuckled, when Atsumu rolled his eyes defeated, letting out a deep sigh. Now it was Shoyo who snickered pleased, leaning back to pull his hands out of Atsumu’s pants to trade places with him.

Twirling him around until Atsumu was pressed against the wall, Shoyo got on his tiptoes to kiss him again, his hand pressed against his chest, he broke their kiss only to move his lips over his skin.

While tracing a line of kisses down Atsumu’s chin, to his neck and his collarbone, Shoyo’s hands moved slowly with him, as he went down on him.

Biting his lips, Atsumu watched him, reaching to cup Shoyo’s face with his hand, as Shoyo got down on his knees, his hands coming to a stop at the level of his pants.

“What are you doing, Shoyo?” Atsumu panted, the sight too alluring after having been through the past few days, it almost felt like a dream seeing Shoyo’s face now at the same level as Atsumu’s crotch.

Instead of a reply, Atsumu just got back another smile, when Shoyo shut his eyes lusciously, pressing his lips against his groin, his mouth opening to stick out his tongue, he caressed the shape of Atsumu’s sex trapped behind the fabric of his pants.

Their rings sparkling as they moved their hands, Atsumu could barely hold his breath when he felt the heat of Shoyo’s mouth against his groin.

Arching forward, he supported his balance by holding on to Shoyo’s shoulders when Shoyo began to pull his pants down, to free his member.

“Shoyo, wait! Argh!...You... you don’t have to do that--.”

Clenching his hands into Shoyo’s shoulders, the cold air kissing his heated member for the fraction of a second before Shoyo had wrapped his lips around it to take him inside completely.

Sliding further into the moist warmth of his mouth, Atsumu’s eyes fell back, his head bumping against the wall. Grabbing onto Shoyo’s shirt feeling the tightness of Shoyo’s throat clenched around his tip, Shoyo took him in to the base before pulling out. Joined by a brief gagging sound Shoyo repeated the same thing again and again. His hands holding on to Atsumu’s hips while he pushed and pulled his head back and forth down on him. Devouring Atsumu’s throbbing cock, his thickness and length, making his own body burn up imagining it penetrating his insides, Shoyo could feel himself twitching, moving his head more eagerly. 

The sensation feeling too good, it made Atsumu’s mind go blank. His hand finding their way into Shoyo’s hair, he dug his fingers into it. Holding on to the soft ruffled waves, he gradually set a pace on Shoyo’s moves as he began pleasing him with his mouth.

“Shoyo...your...your mouth feels so hot. But you don’t...you didn’t have to do that...I... don’t deser-.”

Dropping his gaze down to his hands holding on to Shoyo trying to make sure he wasn’t clenching on to him too roughly, he saw both their rings stuck to their fingers. Shoyo’s hand carrying his engagement ring, he held on to the base of Atsumu’s member, pulling out to speak before continuing where he left of.

“I want to do this...Atsumu...I want this.”

A sweet tingle made Atsumu’s stomach tickle of delight and of pride, sighing, he watched Shoyo’s head pick up his own pace again.

Shoyo was his. Shoyo would be his forever and Atsumu would love him more with every single second from now on until always.

Softening his grip on Shoyo’s hair, Atsumu formed a smile that was carrying all of his love and more, splayed out on a golden tray only for Shoyo to see, he bit his lips to restrain himself.

Caressing the frame of his face, Atsumu moved one of his hands down to Shoyo’s cheek until he reached his chin. Holding on to it while his thumb carefully stroked the small crook between his lips and chin, Atsumu lifted up his head, making him pull out again.

A thin thread of precum and saliva dripping down from the tip of his sex and Shoyo’s rose coloured lips, Atsumu had a hard time catching his breath.

A view too arousing to neglect, Atsumu’s body moved faster than his brain had processed. Bending his knees to get closer to Shoyo’s level, he slid his hands underneath Shoyo’s arms to pull him up into a kiss. Wrapping his arms around Shoyo’s tiny waist he held him close, welcoming the warmth of his mouth as their lips melted together. 

Licking away the rests of his saliva and swallowing it down before he could even think about what else he was receiving with it, he pushed himself away from the wall to get an even better access to lift up Shoyo.

Breaking their kiss to chuckle, a sound Atsumu loved to hear from Shoyo the most, Shoyo held on tighter, wrapping his legs naturally around the taller guy’s waist.

“Hahaha...Aren’t we fierce?” Shoyo hummed before he met Atsumu’s hungry kiss again, prolonging to give him a reply.

“I am sorry, I just can’t wait to have you.” Atsumu admitted when he let go of Shoyo’s moist softness, their foreheads resting together as if they needed the support.

Moaning consensual, Shoyo nodded his head. “Me too...I want you too. Atsumu, hold me.”

Nuzzling closer, Atsumu felt the strength of Shoyo’s legs, as he clenched them closer around his waist, once again wanting to reduce even the slightest bit of space between them. A brief “ah” escaping Atsumu’s lips, he walked them to their bedroom.

* * *

Wanting to reach their bed even a millisecond faster, Atsumu rushed towards the bedroom. As soon as they entered, he let Shoyo down, pulling off his clothes. Dropping one piece after the other, Atsumu and Shoyo’s hand hurried to take their clothes off until nothing but their underwear was left. Seemingly not fast enough to get rid of it, Atsumu suddenly slowed.

Hesitant to get rid of that last piece of clothing, he cupped Shoyo’s face with his hands, holding on to him. Bending forward to get to his eyelevel Atsumu caressed his temples.

“Shoyo...can I?”

Shoyo’s heart skipped a beat. Again, Atsumu had asked for permission although he didn’t have to.

His cheeks flushed in a cute rose-coloured redness, he nodded his head, reaching for the hem of Atsumu’s own underwear to hold on to it. Meeting Atsumu’s warm hazel coloured eyes, his own golden orbs glistened.

“Yes.”

Three letters was all he needed, when he moved his hands down to Shoyo’s pants to take them off. Sliding them off to get Shoyo to step out of them, his own followed when Shoyo undressed him as well.

Expecting to have Atsumu push him back on the bed, Shoyo wanted to stumble backwards, but Atsumu had other plans.

Shoyo was special, Atsumu felt that stronger than ever today.

Pulling him into another kiss, he switched places with Shoyo, sitting down on the bed. Getting Shoyo on top of him, Atsumu slowly slid further into the middle of the bed, spreading his legs when Shoyo had no other choice than to position himself between them, not wanting to break their kiss. Muttering against his lips, Atsumu interrupted their kisses.

“I am yours...however you want me.”

Confused at first Shoyo hesitated to move, but as soon as his eyes focused on Atsumu’s gaze, it was clear to him what Atsumu was offering to him, feeling his hips grind against Shoyo. A little unsure, Shoyo swallowed. “You...you mean you want me to...to lead and ....”

There was no hesitation as Atsumu nodded his head.

“Mhm...if you want me like this too. You can have me, if you want me to take the lead as usual, I am fine with that too. I love you Shoyo. I don’t want you to hold back ... If you desire to take the lead, I am yours.”

Flustered, Shoyo could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. It wasn’t that he never considered it or that they never had talked about it before, but he never really had thought it was an actual possibility and something Atsumu would be willing to suggest again.

Licking his lips Shoyo replied nervously.

“Atsumu, I want to try it...but if I perform poorly I am...” He muttered when Atsumu already intertwined his legs behind Shoyo’s back to kiss him, giving him the chance to take the initiative.

“You could never perform poorly, just make sure you make me get used to it...It will be a first for me.”

And suddenly after hearing those words, although he was aware of it, Shoyo’s nervousness was brushed away, when he noticed his jaw falling open, maybe a little too surprised.

“Your first?!”

Not expecting to have Shoyo react that way, he chuckled, caressing Shoyo’s cheek. “Obviously. Until I met you, it never crossed my mind, but with you...if it is something you want and something you want to experience, I don’t want you to hold back. I want to make you feel good...either way.”

His heart throbbing in his chest, Shoyo did consider his offer for a slight moment. And although it was more than tempting, Shoyo shook his head, smiling back at him with the sweetest expression.

“I want to try it...” He started, leaning in to kiss Atsumu’s lips. “...One day...but today...I want us to do it how we always do...I want to be yours...I want to feel you inside me and I want you to make us feel good.” Shoyo admitted now, reducing the weight on top of Atsumu.

He would definitely turn back to that offer, but not for now.

Humming, Atsumu unwrapped his legs, flipping Shoyo over, making him lay on his back. Dropping his head down to Shoyo’s chest, he muttered against his heated skin.

“You really know how to rile me up.”

Snickering pleased, Shoyo pulled his legs up to press them against Atsumu’s sides, innocently tilting his head on the pillows. “If I do, then I am glad it is working.”

Rolling his eyes, he bend forward to kiss him again, balancing his weight on one arm while guiding his other hand between their bodies. Teasingly brushing over Shoyo’s cock, Atsumu grinned pleased.

“I will make you feel good.”

Turning his face into the pillow’s, biting his lips, Shoyo nodded his head as he made sure to relax, feeling Atsumu get him used to it. How long had his body not been touched in that way. Welcoming his skilled touch, Shoyo felt himself opening up to it when Atsumu let go of his tightness to reach for his own member.

Pressing it against Shoyo’s entrance, Atsumu kept on placing one kiss after another all over Shoyo’s body. Fondling every inch of him that he could reach, Atsumu never stopped his affectionate caresses while he granted himself access.

Moaning out from the long wanted and by now needed sensation, Shoyo’s body trembled and quivered as if it was their first time.

Shy and embarrassed feeling like this, Shoyo hid his face in the pillows, a tear running down his face, he couldn’t help but laugh and cry from his own silliness to react like this, feeling Atsumu’s heat penetrate his insides.

Atsumu not the slightest bit aware why Shoyo was suddenly crying and laughing, he jerked back alert and slightly scared. Immediately stopping any motion, his free hand rushing to comfort his lover.

“Hey, shhh I am sorry, Shoyo? I am sorry, does it hurt too much? Have I been too fast? Should I pull out...you’re trembling so much.”

Atsumu was about to draw back his hips, when Shoyo shock his head, still trembling like a leave in the wind, turning his face to look into Atsumu’s eyes.

“No...I am sorry...it is just...it feels so good and ...and when I think about that I might have never felt this way again...if...if we didn’t make up...I just...I am sorry...” Now honestly crying, Shoyo clutched his hands on Atsumu’s chest, his ring sparkling on his finger, he smiled while his tears kept falling down his cheeks.

“I am so happy, it feels good...Atsumu...you feel so good.” Arching forward to cling on to him, Shoyo hid his face against him.

Sliding his hands underneath Shoyo, Atsumu pulled him up to sit back on his heels making Shoyo slide with him, making him sink down into his lap.

Soothing his trembling body, Atsumu caressed his spine, palms tracing over his bones, he leaned back to meet Shoyo’s gaze. Making sure he got his attention, he kissed away the tears falling from his eyelashes, offering Shoyo another breath-taking gorgeous smile.

“Me too Shoyo, I feel really good too...” He clicked his tongue, still angry at himself for having them caused so much pain, he kissed Shoyo’s lips again. “I love you...I love you Shoyo...I love you so much.”

His sobs tardily transforming into soft whines until they bloomed into sweet moans, Shoyo hummed into their kiss. Sticking to Atsumu as if he was Shoyo’s reason to breath, he slowly rolled his hips into Atsumu’s groin, feeling Atsumu gently push back, meeting him halfway as they began to rock at a pleasant pace.

They both knew that today’s act wasn’t just about finding pleasure or to satisfy their desires. But to let their hearts and bodies heal and remember each other’s love.

They didn’t have sex, they made love.

Slowly. Tender. Curatively.

With every motion, touch, or kiss, they poured their love into the other one to heal the wounds that they had caused each other.

Sinking further down into the pleasure, Atsumu and Shoyo were lost in their sensations as they put their own needs and wants on equal terms to those of their partner.

Fingertips brushing over heated skin. Lips melting into each other, moving to become one. Body pressed against body, so close and yet not close enough. Hands aiming to hold on to what they loved the most. Neither of them had been entirely selfish during sex, whatever they did had always made them both feel good, but today there was something different, something they both couldn’t explain with words.

And yet, for the first time, they both felt like they had truly become one.

Shoyo’s insides clenching around the base of Atsumu’s member, he broke their kiss, unable to suppress his voice, he moaned, feeling Atsumu’s thrusts aim for Shoyo’s most sensitive and pleasurable spot.

“Mhm...Atsumu...Atsumu...”

Their lips stuck to each other, Atsumu didn’t want to let go but they needed to catch their breathes and Shoyo calling his name out from the pleasure, was irresistible when he pushed him back into the sheets, making sure he landed comfortably.

Bending over him to support his weight with his arms, Atsumu took his sweet time to look at his ginger hair coloured lover, lazily rocking his hips.

“Shoyo, do you feel good?”

His words inducing Shoyo’s body to tremble even more from the sensations, Shoyo jerked his hips, welcoming the slight friction towards his own sex, rubbing between their bodies, he let his hands drop to Atsumu’s waist, showing him it is alright to move faster.

“Yes...I feel really good...” He gasped, eyes glistening of pleasure. “What about you?... Ah...A...Atsumu?”

Shoyo moaned, involuntary loud.

Another staggering gorgeous smile spreading across his face, Atsumu nodded his head, letting their foreheads kiss. “Mhm... I am feeling really, really, really good...that’s why I wanted to ask you:” Chuckling in unison, Shoyo pulled Atsumu down into another deep kiss, knotting his legs behind Atsumu’s back while jerking his hips upwards into their connection.

He wanted this man too much.

“Love me...Atsumu...love me more. Make me yours...all of me...I want to be yours, more.”

Chuckling surprisingly vulnerable, Atsumu had every intention to do so and keep doing so as he met Shoyo’s demanding grip around his waist with slightly faster thrusts, devouring his lips like the finest cuisine, he brought them both to the edge. Atsumu’s hand sliding between their bodies to pleasure Shoyo’s member while not once stopping to express his love towards the man underneath him.

“Shoyo...I am yours...and you will be mine forever.” Atsumu promised catching another tear running down the corner of Shoyo’s eyes, meeting his lips.

Reaching for Atsumu’s hand pressed next to his body in the sheets, Shoyo clutched his palm on to it, making Atsumu adjust to lace their fingers together. Holding on to their grip, Shoyo lost another tear.

He didn’t ask for much and yet Atsumu had promised him everything. There were no secrets, no hidden insecurities or misunderstandings. All there was, was their love.

Atsumu and Shoyo loved each other. With every fibre of their bodies, they could feel it. 

Sensations and emotions overwhelming them both, they reached the point where they could no longer hold back. Steadily picking up on pace, their kisses slowing until they changed into them panting against each other lips, they found release at the same time.

Filling Shoyo’s insides with his heat, Atsumu moaned into their kiss, making Shoyo stifle his own desire to let out his voice as he came.

Not caring about the stickiness between their bodies, Atsumu collapsed on top of Shoyo, pressing his body further down into the bed. Trapping Shoyo between a pleasant heaviness and softness, he moaned pleased.

Sliding his hands up Atsumu’s spine, fondling over his back as he did until his fingertips had reached Atsumu’s hair, Shoyo crooned.

Brushing through Atsumu’s soft light-coloured wisps, he shut his eyes, his legs still wrapped around the body above him.

“Mine...” Shoyo whispered almost unable to hear, placing tiny kisses down on Atsumu’s hair.

Meeting his touch, Atsumu caressed Shoyo’s sides, his fingertips tracing up and down Shoyo’s rips, playfully fondling his skin, Atsumu turned his head to look at Shoyo.

“I wish I could stay like this forever.”

Tired and spend and still connected, Shoyo’s gaze wandered to his ring then to Atsumu’s arm on which he wore the matching complement to it, Shoyo hummed pleased.

“I am not stopping you.”

Chuckling cutely, Atsumu nodded his head. “I won’t let myself be stopped. Never.” He replied, sluggishly forcing himself to move to roll on his back, carefully pulling Shoyo with him, to make him snuggle up to his side, putting his arm around his shoulder, reaching for his free hand to kiss his fingers.

“I don’t want to wait any longer...Shoyo...I know I have been already awfully selfish, but would you listen to one more demand? It is nothing bad, I promise!” He added immediately when he saw Shoyo’s brows furrowing.

Snuggling against the man he loved, Shoyo nodded his head, blinking his eyes nervously when Atsumu decided to not let him wait for what he had to say even a second longer.

“I want you to take on my surname.” He explained. “I know we never talked about it and if you don’t want to let go of yours, I will respect your decision, or if you want me to take on yours, I will in a heartbeat, but ...I still hope you would-“

Atsumu could not finish his sentence, when Shoyo made him stop talking by placing a finger to his lips, smiling more dazzling than ever.

“Atsumu...I would love to become Shoyo Miya...” Lowering his gaze to Atsumu’s hand, he continued.

“I thought about it as well... Before we had a fight...I loved being Shoyo Hinata...but didn’t I say I want to be yours...I would be honoured to carry your name.” Blinking his eyes too adorable for Atsumu to stand it, he could only pull Shoyo on top of him again, making Shoyo straddle Atsumu underneath him, their lips meeting in another tender kiss, Atsumu brushed back Shoyo’s hair, looking up into his face.

“Shoyo again, I am so sorry for everything I did, but I love you so much...I love you more than anything...believe me.”

Chuckling Shoyo had to hold back his tears once again - he was certainly terribly close to tears today, it was getting embarrassing, if he had to admit it – bending down to kiss Atsumu, he cupped his face with his palms.

“Shhh, let’s stop saying sorry...remember? Forever yours...his forever...” Quoting the words on their rings, Shoyo smiled at Atsumu. “Now then Miya-san...what should we do now?” Shoyo asked playfully teasing, a tone Atsumu didn’t know how much he had missed it as well.

Grinning, Atsumu’s hand found their way up to Shoyo’s thighs, brushing over his skin. “Whatever you want. Sho-chan”

Squinting his eyes cutely, Shoyo whispered. “I have something in mind...but I think I have to show you...it would be easier.” He smug dipping down to meet Atsumu’s lips when he snickered knowingly.

“I can’t wait.”

* * *

end of the explicit part

* * *

The next afternoon, Shoyo and Atsumu were still laying in bed. Having made up for the days they were apart from each other, Atsumu made sure to capture every second of Shoyo being next to him, while he was looking forward to all the years that would come and which he would spend together with him.

Making the most out of the rare occasion that Atsumu was awake while Shoyo was still sleeping, he enjoyed watching his fiancé.

Shoyo’s head lying on his pillow, an expression so pure it took Atsumu’s breath away, while he watched him sleep soundly. Hands resting next to his cheeks, the golden bond of his ring glinting in the sunbeams of the afternoon sun, forcing their way into their bedroom, Atsumu couldn’t take his eyes away.

Wanting to touch him, but restraining himself to not wake his love, Atsumu let out a soft sigh, surprised when Shoyo’s sleepy voice answered his thoughts in reply.

“You don’t have to hold back touching me, but stop staring...it’s embarrassing.”

Seeking yet another defeat by his lover, Atsumu chuckled pulling Shoyo carefully closer to wrap his arms around him.

“I had to, you are too gorgeous and mine. How could I take my eyes away from you?”

Blushing flustered, Shoyo opened his eyes, grinning happy back at him, he met Atsumu’s gaze. Lifting his hand to brush back Atsumu’s hair which fell into his face, he laughed frail.

“Then watch as much as you want...but I hope you don’t get tired of me.”

Leaning forward into another kiss, Atsumu whispered against his lips.

“Never.”

* * *

love is fragile,

...but as fragile as it is...

love is fulfilling.


	10. bonus chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect: about ~8k words of smut (NSFW) 
> 
> warning: bottom Atsumu / top Shoyo / switching 
> 
> don’t like?  
> don’t read, you won't miss anything plotwise

* * *

Take me

* * *

_“...I'll take you up to the sky and I won't let you fall..."_

_\- (Sin Contrato – Lyrics Eng. translation)_

* * *

Two weeks after Atsumu had exchanged his engagement rings with Shoyo and they made up from their fight, they got back to their daily routines almost seamlessly. Getting up early and ready, having breakfast, going out for a jog with Kotaro then heading to their training, hang out with their friends, go home, take a shower or just chill at the couch right away after having ate a light supper before heading to bed for some quality time and sleep.

It was nothing out of the ordinary and yet their life seemed to have changed 180 degree compared to the months he had spent with Shoyo before. Each time his gaze had wandered to the golden band around his left ringfinger and Shoyo’s, he felt his heart make backflips of excitement and whenever that happened, he could hardly get rid of his proud grin.

Shoyo had been his for two years, but now their relationship had reached the next level and that was something Atsumu had been waiting for so long, especially when he was so close to almost having lost it all.

He would never forget the agony of those dark moments, but wherever there was darkness there would be light, and Shoyo had become Atsumu’s light, which was shining the brightest, casting away all the pain.

Lost in his thoughts, Atsumu was standing in the bathroom, looking at his reflection, while he was thinking up another thing, at which he had to make up his mind to as all those memories were swirling around in his head. Only when Shoyo pulled him back, hugging him from behind, Atsumu’s attention drew back to reality.

Kissing his back, he snuggled against him, wrapping his arms around Atsumu’s middle.

“Hey, what are you spacing out for? Are you not going to come to bed?”

Shaking his head, Atsumu met Shoyo’s eyes through the reflection of the mirror as Shoyo tilted his head to the side to make that possible in the first place.

Touching Shoyo’s hands and giving his writs a tender squeeze, seeing their matching rings, Atsumu made him soften his grip to guide one of his hands up to his lips. Dipping far enough down to kiss the back of his hand, Atsumu kept his eyes locked on Shoyo’s.

Two years, and almost a decade for Atsumu that he was loving him and two years in which Shoyo had accepted his everything and yet there was still one thing they had never experienced although it was brought up occasionally. The thing Atsumu had thought about just a moment ago and which had been on his mind for quite a while already.

Smiling, Atsumu shut his eyes, turning in Shoyo’s embrace, he moved his hands down to his hips. Bumping back on the sink, he made Shoyo lean against him, catching him, stumbling against him with ease.

“I have been thinking...”

He began, immediately getting Shoyo’s unshared attention, when he hardly could restrain his lips from smiling, seeing his fiancés curious expression.

Irresistible to hold himself back from kissing his lips, Atsumu bend to Shoyo’s level satisfying his momentary desire to claim them. Something that might have been a mistake.

Too tempting was the thought to just continue this on their bed, too deep had been his desire when he heard Shoyo’s moans, making Atsumu feel weak. Sighing into their kiss, he still had a different plan in mind, which he wanted to turn into a reality today. And letting himself be carried away by lust just yet, wasn’t on his agenda now.

Enlarging the little space that was left between their bodies pressed against each other, Atsumu held on to Shoyo’s hips before moving his hands upwards to cup his face.

“I have been thinking...” He repeated his previous words. “...that...”

_Had it always been this hard to voice my thoughts out loud?_

Atsumu had thought in the back of his head, while his lips formed the words he wanted to say effortlessly, having thought about them long and seriously over and over again, even now, as he was a little nervous, there was no room for messing them up now.

“...today, I want you.”

Seeing the confusion glistening in Shoyo’s brown eyes, he smoothly made it vanish, letting actions support his voice.

Dropping his right hand down to Shoyo’s, he intertwined their fingers, moving them to his back, following the line of his spine, lower, until he paused on top of his tailbone.

“Here...I want you here...I want you to make love to _me_ , tonight. Like this. Like I always do to you.”

Atsumu could feel how Shoyo’s body tensed. Just like last time when he had given him the choice, Shoyo had been frozen for a moment before neglecting his offer while saying he would still want to try it another time. Just like back then, Shoyo was taken by surprise but yet, other than the last time or any previous discussions which had dealt with this topic, today Atsumu didn’t give Shoyo a choice - or just casually brought this up – today, Atsumu clearly said he wanted Shoyo.

This wasn’t a question left with a choice. There was no room for negotiations, and neither was Atsumu teasing him, and yet seeing how Shoyo had been dumbfounded by this, he couldn’t just leave his words like that.

Caressing his hand Atsumu let his forehead rest against Shoyo’s.

“Are you not gonna say something?”

Shoyo could feel the heat in his body grow, the blush on his cheeks intensify as he lifted his head to look at Atsumu’s face, nearly touching his lips again with his own.

“I...I will...I am, just...I didn’t see that coming. I am still processing it, I think.”

Frowning, he lowered his gaze, taking a moment to sort his own thoughts before turning back to Atsumu.

He did say he wanted to try another time, but somehow he thought he would be the one to suggest it, when that time came, and yet Atsumu beat him to it again and while Shoyo was still letting his words sink in, he too had already made his decision.

Taking a moment which felt like half an eternity for Atsumu, Shoyo blinked his eyes, eventually nodding his head.

“Mhm...got it.” A smile slowly growing on his lips, he got on his tiptoes to kiss Atsumu, grabbing his hair at the back of his head, still a little uncertain if he could through with it. “But under one condition.” He stated, making Atsumu pricking up his ears. “Tomorrow may be our day off which means we could rest, but I will stop as soon as I see you are having a hard time, or you can’t stand it. I know you were the first one to suggest it and I love you for wanting us to be equal, but...” His voice softened. “If we do this, I too want you to feel good. It is meaningless if you don’t. I rather have us do it as we usually do than make you feel uncomfortable. Okay?”

His heart reacting faster than his body, Atsumu hummed, pulling Shoyo towards him. Lifting his hand to caress the small crease between Shoyo’s eyes which he got from frowning, with the fingertip of his index finger, the intention to smooth it out.

“Roger that. Yet I doubt you would ever make me feel uncomfortable.”

Grinning convinced and roguish, Atsumu bend down kissing Shoyo’s lips yet again before he let go of Shoyo, having him slip away from his embrace, brushing back his hair, Shoyo suddenly turned a lot more serious, looking towards their bedroom.

“Alright...then...we should still have enough lube and condoms. We both took a shower too...Tomorrow is our day off...” Shoyo was muttering to himself, touching his chin in the progress. “Am I forgetting something?” He frowned again.

Continuing to go through his checklist, Atsumu grinned at him in disbelieve when the smaller one noticed him staring at him, making Shoyo blush insecure.

“W-what? ... Why are you looking at me like this?”

Chuckling and shaking his head, Atsumu pulled Shoyo towards him, grabbing the hem of his shirt to pull it up over his head without hesitating another second.

Having Shoyo follow along without resistance, Atsumu’s smug happy. Dropping it to the floor when soon after his hands pressed and wandered over Shoyo’s broad chest, biting his lips, feeling Shoyo’s muscles twitch from his touch.

“Nothing...” He cooed, “I just think you are strangely serious all of the sudden. It is not like this is our first-time having sex.”

Stepping back to bend down, Atsumu began to shower Shoyo’s bare skin with kisses, his hands following along with it, while he was going down on him.

Letting out a moan as Atsumu kneeled in front of him, his lips having moved further down past his navel, while his hands wanted to pull down Shoyo pants, he stopped him.

“It is your first time...and... of course I am serious...I am nervous. Okay? I want...I want to make you feel good...” Hardly finishing his line, he whined out when Atsumu kissed his V-line, finally getting to pull down Shoyo’s pants to his ankles along with his underwear.

Clutching the palm of his right hand on his mouth to muffle his moans, Shoyo’s other hand held on to Atsumu’s shoulder, feeling Atsumu kiss his pubic area. His tongue long enough to kiss and lick on the base of Shoyo’s member but barely touching it directly, Shoyo couldn’t resist his body reacting to Atsumu’s touch as he got hard. Only hinting what he could be about to do with his togue, Atsumu leaned back his head to look at Shoyo.

“I am nervous too.” He admitted, giving Shoyo his answer. Sliding his hands up and over Shoyo’s legs, to his thighs until he put them at rest on his ass. Cupping the firm but smooth globes in his palms, almost perfectly fitting into them, he put another smile on his lips.

“But right now, I want you so much, I think I am going crazy.”

There was no need for Atsumu to say anything else when Shoyo was triggered by his words, reaching for Atsumu’s nape. Pulling him up on his feet and into another passionate kiss.

Nearly stumbling back from that force as their bodies clutched against each other in a hungry, devouring kiss, he dragged him out of their bathroom and towards their bedroom.

Panting against his lips, Shoyo gasped for air, his hands having moved to Atsumu’s waistband, teasing the bare skin exposed to his touch.

“Bed. Now!”

Snickering pleased, Atsumu let Shoyo lead him to it, taking him even closer before his legs hit against the edge of the bed.

Falling down on it, Atsumu didn’t hesitate to slide towards the middle while Shoyo held on to his pants, smoothly stripping him off of his bottoms as well before he crawled on top of him to kiss him again.

Lips pressed against each other with not the slightest bit space left between them, Shoyo began to undo the buttons of Atsumu’s pyjamas.

It was true that Shoyo was nervous, Atsumu was too. No one could blame them, while it may not have been their first-time, they would still experience _a_ _new_ first-time this time and while it made them nervous, they were both on the edge, too greedy to let that thought stop them.

Breaking their kiss, Shoyo let out a frustrated sigh when he finally managed to undo Atsumu’s last button. Out of breath but far from being exhausted by just their kisses, Shoyo sighed.

“I thought it would never come off.”

Referring to Atsumu’s shirt, Atsumu laughed softly, sitting up on the bed to slip out of the fabric before falling back on the bed. Holding on to Shoyo’s knees.

“Awww should I reward you for your efforts, Miya-san?”

Atsumu teased him, when Shoyo’s eyes grew wide hearing him call him by that name for the first time.

“Atsumu...what...”

Snickering, Atsumu tilted his head seductively on the bed. “What? Am I distracting you now?” Lifting one of his eyebrows, he smirked. “I just thought I should get you used to be called that way.”

Rolling his eyes, Shoyo bend over him, looking down into his eyes. His smooth ginger hair falling into his face, Atsumu’s hands rushed to brush it gently away when Shoyo countered mischievously.

“Oh, I see, well then Miya-san, since you brought this up yourself, shall I take your virginity as a reward then?” Shoyo beamed at him enticing. He was sure a year ago a conversation like this would still made him blush, or more like a year ago a conversation like this was completely unthinkable, while now it was so natural for them like breathing as Atsumu hummed in reply, pressing his legs against Shoyo’s, rolling his hips against the body above him, hardly making them touch each other.

“It was yours to begin with, all you had to do was ask.”

Letting out a sweet laugh, Shoyo kissed Atsumu’s lips.

“Was it that easy?”

Brushing with his fingertips over his back, moving his hand down to Shoyo’s ass, Atsumu gave his cheeks a soft smack before squeezing them, holding on to him while his eyes remained on Shoyo.

“You had me the moment I first laid my eyes on you, it just took me a while to figure that out.”

Hissing out from the sensation, Shoyo growled as he arched forward to kiss Atsumu, pushing his body down on him.

Jerking his hips up against Shoyo’s too meet his flow, Atsumu pressed his sex against Shoyo only to stir him up more.

“Open your lips.”

Shoyo ordered, shifting their position on the bed and balancing out his weight to grab Atsumu’s wrists to trap them in his grip, pinning them down on the bed. Hardly able to hold himself back now, feeling his head become dizzy as Atsumu accepted his demand unquestioningly, he opened his lips, letting Shoyo in.

Feeling his tongue enter, at first hesitant - like a first kiss, but then fierce and demanding, taking Atsumu’s already husky breath away entirely, Shoyo was no longer playing games. He wouldn’t hesitate or hold back today. Shoyo was in full control and as Atsumu experienced this dominant side of him, it made his stomach tingle with desire.

Making Atsumu spread his legs further, wrapping them around Shoyo’s middle, Atsumu moaned out in between their kisses. Grinding against him as Shoyo gave Atsumu a taste of what was about to come, he let go of his lips.

Sitting back on his heels, leaving Atsumu’s legs wrapped tight around him, he smiled genuine.

“I hope you are aware that I won’t hold back.”

Room for nothing else than a soft chuckle, already _very_ _much_ aware of that fact, Atsumu nodded his head, just now loosening the grip around Shoyo to put his feet back down on the bed.

“I hope _you_ are aware that _I_ wouldn’t want you to.”

Biting down on his bottom lip, Shoyo let out a frustrated sigh. “Atsumu, I will make a mess out of you.”

Teasing each other in bed was a skill both of them had refined over the past couple of years, and it had become something they would never get tired of, enjoying the thrill and spice it brought into their sex life way too much. And now, that Shoyo was given the upper hand, he would relish it to his heart’s content.

A grin spreading across his face, Atsumu lifted one of his eyebrows, challenging his fiancé by letting him feel his rock-hard cock, pressing his heels into the bed to achieve that , pressing it against Shoyo’s.

“Is that a promise?”

Shoyo knew Atsumu loved to play, and he didn’t mind it most of the times, but this was something which wasn’t on Shoyo’s to-do-list this time.

“I don’t know... Why don’t you figure it out once I am done with you?”

His voice deeper than usual and his eyes darker, filled with lust, Atsumu could feel a shiver running down his spine, having to admit that this side of him was something he wished he could have seen sooner and a side that made him want to cry out his name as he was no longer able to stand the tension building up inside him, so he did.

“Shoyo, fuck! Argh...” Whining, Atsumu ground his hips up against Shoyo, craving the friction.

Humming amused, Shoyo nodded his head, letting go of Atsumu’s wrists to brush through his hair before bending forward towards the bed stand.

“Oh, I will.” He promised.

Pulling open the drawer to take out the lube and a pack of condoms, dropping them on the bed next to Atsumu’s body, he threw his head back into his neck to shake his hair back before turning his attention back to the man underneath him, opening the lid of the bottle.

Squeezing some of the peach scented thick liquid onto his fingers, he tossed the bottle on the bed to get back into the same position he was in earlier, only this time supporting his body with only one hand, while he guided the other between Atsumu’s thighs.

“Tell me when it hurts, I will slow down.”

Instead of a voiced answer, Atsumu solely gave him another nod, adjusting his body on the bed by grabbing a pillow to put it underneath his hips, winning secretly and maybe subconsciously, giving him more time to prepare himself mentally after all, when he bit his lip.

There was no way Shoyo didn’t notice Atsumu’s nervousness, too long had he been with him to get used to his different emotions or circumstances to ignore it. Decreasing the space between their lips, Shoyo bend further down, whispering at him with a smile, wanting to distract him and draw his attention away from his concern.

“Atsumu, kiss me.”

And it worked when as soon as Atsumu pulled Shoyo down into a kiss, his body flinched at Shoyo’s finger pressing against his entrance, gentle touching his sensitive area before inserting it slowly to get him used to it while Shoyo kept his lips locked with his.

The sensation of Shoyo’s finger slowly moving in and out of him, pressing and rubbing against his insides, Atsumu had to realise that one finger was still quite bearable, or it was just Shoyo’s kisses that distracted him good enough to let his body relax to his touch, when after a while of loosening him up Shoyo had added a second one and eventually a third one, devouring his lips as if his life depended on it.

Thrusting them in and out while twirling his wrist in a steady motion, Shoyo repeated the same things over and over until Atsumu’s muscles began to adjust to the shape of his three fingers.

Suddenly feeling strangely flustered, Atsumu realised from who Shoyo had learned that technique from, after all it was exactly the same things he did whenever he got Shoyo used it.

The thought making him grin in between their kisses he lifted his hands to caress Shoyo’s nape while his other moved between their bodies, ignoring his cock as he reached for Shoyo’s wrists, stopping his hand to break away from their kiss.

Gasping for air, he sought Shoyo’s eyes.

“Shoyo, it’s enough...” Swallowing down the lump in his throat and paying no attention to the drool running down his chin, he let go of Shoyo’s hand to move it further back to stroke over the shaft of Shoyo’s erection. Wrapping his fingers only faintly around it, to give him a playful squeeze before letting go to drop both his hands on the sheet, he spread his legs. Smiling tenderly. “Put yours in, now.”

Insecure to rush things like this, Shoyo shook his head, wanting to get him at least a little more used to it when Atsumu chuckled, demonstrating him that he is ready for him.

“Shoyo...It is fine...look...”

Lowering his gaze down between their bodies, Atsumu licked his lips, moving his hand back between them to the spot he was clenching on to Shoyo’s fingers to insert one more of his own. Loose enough to take in four fingers by now, surprised at how little he felt embarrassed by doing that, Atsumu turned back to Shoyo.

“It’s okay.”

Unable to deny Atsumu, he pulled back his fingers, followed by Atsumu’s as Shoyo clicked his tongue.

“Don’t regret it later.”

Snickering, Atsumu let his attention fall to the bottle of lube next to him to grab it, handing it to Shoyo as their eyes met again.

“I would never.”

Squinting cutely at him, Shoyo took the bottle to put it down wanting to reach for the condoms when Atsumu stopped him.

“No, Shoyo...” He breathed, “...if I wanted you to use a condom, I wouldn’t have handed you the lube just now.”

Shoyo didn’t expect any more surprises as of today, but Atsumu seemed to have made it his duty to continue to surprise him.

Blinking his eyes, Shoyo muttered confused. “Atsumu... D-do you... Are you sure?”

Offering Shoyo the most charming smile, an expression only Shoyo knew, he lifted his hands to caress Shoyo’s knees which were leaning against his thighs to his right and left side.

“I am.”

There was no more unease or nervousness in his voice. No lingering doubt or insecurity. Everything today, Atsumu had been prepared for it all, desperate some moments in which he was still torn, Atsumu was a man of his word and Shoyo wouldn’t embarrass him.

Throwing off the lid of the bottle - not caring where it fell down to - Shoyo put a good enough amount of lube on his hand, spreading it on his throbbing cock, making sure to not leave out a single spot before using the excess liquid to apply it on Atsumu’s twitching area as well as his member to use it later, he positioned himself at the right angle, ready to go.

Sighing out, feeling his head become dizzy, Shoyo bend forward, hungrily devouring his lips. Thrusting his tongue inside his mouth to play with Atsumu’s. A kiss so hot and wet, eager to do so much more to the man below him, Shoyo captured Atsumu’s lips, as he kept his hand holding on to the base of his sex, slowly pressing against Atsumu’s entrance as he continued to kiss him, he led his cock into Atsumu.

Clutching his hands onto the sheets, Atsumu had to hold himself back biting down on Shoyo’s tongue as he felt him enter him. Slowly and gentle Shoyo pushed past the tightness but as little as Atsumu wanted to admit it, and as much as he appreciated Shoyo’s efforts of holding himself back desperate it being his first time, he clearly underestimated Shoyo’s size. Four fingers were far from comparing to Shoyo.

Unable to hold on to their kiss any longer, Atsumu turned his face away, too high the risk of him really biting down on Shoyo, he hissed out, his body unconsciously wanting to pull back from the heat entering him, he forced himself to keep still while clenching up around Shoyo painfully tight.

Trembling on top of Atsumu, Shoyo gasped, having barely put the tip in, he stopped his motion, to look at Atsumu, giving him time to adjust to it.

“Ah-A-Atsumu...are...are you okay?” Looking worried, Shoyo panted. “I...I ... I...am sorry.”

Quivering not any less than Shoyo, Atsumu didn’t want to believe how painful a first time would be, but now that he experienced it, instead of being concerned about himself now, he felt weirdly guilty towards Shoyo.

Laughing bitter-sweet, he welcomed the small time-out, concentrating on relaxing when he turned to Shoyo, shaking his head.

“Don’t be sorry, rather...I feel like I should apologise...I think only now I can understand how much you had to struggle when we first did it.”

Snickering again but quickly forcing himself to stop because he could feel it ache at the spot where they were connected, Atsumu took a few more seconds to let his body relax and get familiar with Shoyo’s shape, while that moment had secretly lightened up the mood, making the whole current situation a little less awkward for them as they exchanged an affectionate smile.

Shoyo, who knew exactly what Atsumu was going through right now, and desperate of him having said before he wouldn’t hold back, it was only natural to at least let Atsumu get used to it at first before he could go all out, therefore he tried to move as little as possible now. Attempting to soothe him from what he knew of his own experience.

“It gets better the more you do it...” He muttered, having Atsumu nod with a smile. “Y-yeah, I know...” He may have known but imagining it now was another issue - at least for now, or so he thought. “But...I...I think in a bit....You...you can move. Maybe?”

Looking a little troubled, Shoyo lowered his upper body to kiss him again, feeling him tremble against his lips, he remained that way for a while longer until Shoyo could feel Atsumu adjusting to him and receiving his final okay to continue moving.

While the sensation of Atsumu’s insides clenching around him had already been good enough to would make Shoyo cum, having never felt something so tight wrapped around his sex, he still had no intention to come that fast.

Carefully pushing his hips further inside, he held his breath. Watching Atsumu closely, making sure to stop at the slightest hint of it being too much for him, he continued at that pace until he was completely inside of Atsumu, feeling his insides pulsate around his entire length, he stopped moving again as his entire felt as if it was set on fire. Too amazing was the sensation of being inside him, causing his entire body to shiver pleasantly.

Catching his breath, feeling Shoyo’s hips grind against him, he let out a relieved sigh, his body lastly getting used to Shoyo’s thickness and length as he lifted one hand to caress Shoyo’s face while he put the other on the lower part of his stomach, pressing down on it in curiosity before grinning pleased.

“This is truly amazing...I can feel you throb inside me ... finally.”

Smiling so breathtakingly gorgeous, Shoyo couldn’t get himself to speak- yet. Too overwhelmed were all the sensations and too dizzy was his head to think straight as he nuzzled his cheeks against Atsumu’s palm.

Giving each other a moment of rest and intimacy aside their obvious connection, Shoyo’s emotions were gradually overflowing as he could no longer hold them back. Quivering, he touched Atsumu’s wrist which was holding on to his cheek.

“Atsumu, inside you feels so good. I-I think I am going crazy.”

Shoyo loved Atsumu so much that at times like this it almost hurt but this was a feeling which was mutual as Atsumu felt exactly the same, smiling charmingly back at him, feeling Shoyo inside him as he twitched around his sex.

Caressing his cheek, following the line of his cheekbone, Atsumu sighed seductively, switching to his tender but teasing tone.

“I hope not...I can’t have you go crazy just yet.” Jerking his hips towards Shoyo, a test to see how much was already possible for him, he breathed, thrilled to notice how smooth that went.

“At least not before you start moving your hips...Didn’t you say you’d make a mess out of me?”

Sighing out, Shoyo shut his eyes, turning his face to kiss Atsumu’s palm, sliding his fingers further from Atsumu’s wrist to his hands to grab it, he pushed it back down on the sheets next to Atsumu’s head.

Moving his other down to Atsumu’s hips, trancing his fingertips up his thigh to hold on to his knee pit, bending his leg closer towards his chest, Shoyo frowned.

“I am going to.”

This was the only warning Atsumu got from Shoyo, panting in his efforts as he pulled away only to feel his throbbing tip push back into the soft muscles.

Every inch he buried into Atsumu again had his member cry out for relief, but Shoyo had better control over his body now. He might have been a virgin at taking the lead, but he was certainly able to hold back. He wouldn’t let it end just when they were about to get started.

Atsumu on the other hand, unable to hold back his voice, let out an unfamiliar sounding moan, mumbling something as his legs sought Shoyo’s touch, hoping to find support in him as Shoyo picked up on speed, grabbing Atsumu tight.

“Shoyo...argh...” He cried out, slowly witnessing how the pain turned into pleasure by every one of Shoyo’s motions. Imprinting his shape into Atsumu’s insides, he penetrated and spread him open, making his body submit to him, as Atsumu let him engrave himself inside him.

Thrusting his hips, his entire body controlled by passion, Shoyo caught a clear look of Atsumu’s face, flushed with heavy lidded eyes, panting as his body trembled underneath him, forcing him to swallow.

And just like that, he realised it.

He was the one doing that to Atsumu.

Not once did Shoyo feel like something was missing. He was happy being at the receiving end. Feeling Atsumu inside him, above him, behind him, wrapped up all around him, everything felt as if he was driven over the edge.

The times they took their time or the times they rushed it, whatever and wherever they did it and however they did, it all felt amazing, he could never find anything to complain, but now; now, that he saw that sight and felt this sensation, tasting the power of taking the lead, something stirred him up inside. Something Shoyo thought he never needed, only to noticed that he might have after all.

Rolling his hips back into the blond, Shoyo was blessed to hear another moan leave Atsumu’s lips. A sound so sweet and foreign, he wanted to hear it over and over and over again, thrusting his hips, determined to make him cry more. Which Atsumu did.

“Shoyo!” He whined. “...so good!” Atsumu gasped, wanting to spread his legs further apart until his hips protested against it, dying to feel Shoyo even closer. To give him more control. To make him fuck him harder.

It was maddening and yet his body wanted more, wanted an additional impact.

Letting go of the sheets with his dominant hand, Atsumu grabbed his weeping cock, beginning to jerk it when a welcomed shiver ran down his spine. The additional sensation turning his vision blurry feeling Shoyo’s tip suddenly hit a spot deep inside him that made him hold his breath.

“Wa--t!” A shatter of a sentence was all he managed to say when Shoyo hit the same spot with the following thrust before slowing to a stop.

“Atsumu?!”

Shoyo asked, hit with worry.

“Did I do something? Did I hurt you?”

His voice deep and out of breath, set another fire up deep inside him, shaking his head to instantly let him know that everything is fine.

“No, just now...there...” He hummed. “It felt good.”

Led to give that another try, only to see Atsumu whine out again, Shoyo continued to move like that.

“Like this?”

“YES!”

Atsumu couldn’t believe he was capable to let out more embarrassing sounds, but having Shoyo do the things he did to him, he didn’t care how blatantly he enjoyed himself.

Was this what Shoyo felt when he made love to him? Was this what his first time was like? Was this what his sensitive spot did to him? Atsumu was hoping for it because it felt incredible.

Feeling his entire body relax and yet tense as he curled his toes, giving in to the pleasure he felt through Shoyo’s thrusts, Atsumu began to lose himself.

Muscles twitching underneath his skin, he began to move his own hips, swallowing Shoyo deeper and deeper, clenching around every inch that was splitting him open as wide as his insides allowed, craving Shoyo with every part of his body.

Shoyo unable to control his own moans, joined him.

His eyes going from Atsumu’s hand to his face and back again. Feeling Atsumu’s inside clench around him as he watched him move his hand, jerking himself off to the beat of Shoyo’s thrusts. Tightening and twitching even more around him, Shoyo truly was about to go crazy now as it wasn’t much of a help when he slowly realised that he had found Atsumu’s sweet spot.

“Guess I found it.” He moaned triumphant.

He wasn’t sure whether it was instinct or his desire to make Atsumu feel good, but somehow, he managed to direct his thrusts now towards that place repeatedly, making Atsumu wind to the pleasure.

“Ahhh, argh...fuck...Sho-!”

Feeling his body burn with heat, he couldn’t tell if his cock had become so wet due to him leaking with precum or from the sweat in the palm of his hand, but whatever it was, Shoyo was keeping his promise of making a mess out of him.

His chest moving fast, skin drenched in sweat and other fluids, Atsumu had become addicted to the pleasure to the point of irrationality, were it could hardly get any worse.

However, Atsumu wasn’t the only one who had become a mess. Trembling, his hips almost moving on its own now, penetrating the warm tightness clinging on to his shape each time he sunk into Atsumu, Shoyo didn’t want to admit it, but he was so close to coming, he could hardly keep sane when he slowed his pace.

It was not enough, Shoyo wanted to cum but it was not enough, his body wanted more. Wanted something only Atsumu could give him.

Eyes feverish and pleading, he entangled his fingers from Atsumu’s left hand, guiding them to his lips.

Placing a kiss on them, Shoyo’s breath was hot against them as he whined, grinding his hips back into his lover.

“Atsumu, fuck me too.”

For a second in which his vision cleared, Atsumu seemed confused at hearing Shoyo’s words. Wasn’t he the one who just got fucked, why would he say that now? It made no sense.

And while he slowed his own hand on his cock, trying to buy some time to let his mind catch up, Shoyo had already given him the needed hint his clouded head couldn’t come up with as he began sucking on his fingers.

Wetting them with his saliva until the warm fluid began dripping down Atsumu’s hand, cooling as it reached his wrist, making his heated body shiver, Shoyo stopped licking them bending forward, to sink deeper into Atsumu, just to get another gasp out of the blond, as he guided his hand to his crease and further down to his own entrance before he pulled his hand away to press his palms on Atsumu’s chest. Forcing him further into the mattress.

Atsumu may have been lost in pleasure as well but Shoyo’s demand had been unambiguously, even half asleep he could follow it as he pushed his finger inside Shoyo without hesitation, finally having understood what he was implying.

Mimicking the pace Shoyo set with his own thrusts now, Atsumu began fingering him, trying to give him as much pleasure as his current position allowed while Shoyo’s hands clutched to his chest.

Starting to play with the tiny but stiff buds, he massaged his nipples as Shoyo rocked himself back into Atsumu’s fingers and forth into his insides.

Throwing his head back as Atsumu fingered him just the way he needed, Shoyo could sense his own orgasm draw finally closer when his gaze fell back down on Atsumu, arching forward to kiss him, having craved to feel his lips.

Meeting Atsumu’s moans as he felt his cock rub against his abs, he pressed his body down on him.

Not wanting to let go of him, but too close to come, Shoyo was compelled to interrupted their kiss to sit back on his heels only far enough to guarantee Atsumu didn’t had to let go of his behind when he reached for Atsumu’s cock.

Wrapping his hand around him, Shoyo continued to move his hips and hand while Atsumu held on to Shoyo’s ass with his now free hand, pushing the fingers of his left deeper into Shoyo, he began to enjoy the view above him, as was just as close to coming as Shoyo, or was Shoyo closer?

Barely managing to warn him, Shoyo whined out unable to pull out in time, he already spilled inside Atsumu, clenching down on Atsumu’s fingers as he came. 

“Atsumu...I...I...I...argh...!”

Eyes growing wide when Shoyo continued to jerk him off desperate him coming, moving his hand faster than he could, Atsumu felt Shoyo’s warmth spread inside him. Filling him up and floating his insides with his cum. A feeling so strange and unknown yet somewhat satisfying, knowing he made Shoyo come, he couldn’t hold back his own orgasm, finding relief only seconds after Shoyo.

Shooting thick threads of cum in the air between them, staining the sheets and his skin as well as Shoyo’s hand, Atsumu panted. His legs trembling and his feet digging into the bed sheets, both of them rode out the high of their orgasm.

Quivering from the pleasure and overstimulation, Shoyo could no longer support his own weight. Collapsing on top of Atsumu, his hips still jerking as Atsumu’s insides seemed to attempt to make him spill even the last drop he had left inside him Atsumu pulled away his fingers to wrap his arms around him.

Hugging his lover, Atsumu too had to catch his breath, although compared to Shoyo he had enough energy left right now to quickly recover and soothe the man he loved. Showering his shoulder in kisses until Shoyo turned his face towards him so Atsumu could kiss his lips instead.

Lazily but tender they let their heartbeats calm when Atsumu broke the silence of their aftermath first.

“Shoyo, you are truly dazzling.”

Having caught his breath, Shoyo let his chin rest on Atsumu’s chest, still in the same position than before.

“So are you.” He admitted, letting out a small laugh when his eyebrows narrowed and his expression changed making Atsumu immediately tilt his head alert, noticing something seemed off.

“Shoyo?”

Biting his bottom lip again, Shoyo suddenly felt his cheeks blush attempting to avoid Atsumu’s gaze, but failed as Atsumu didn’t let him.

“Hey, hey, hey. What’s wrong?” He asked seriously concerned now and at lucid mind.

Blinking his eyes, Shoyo shook his head. “It is nothing...” He tried to brush it off, “I am just...I...was just thinking...if you felt good. Or if I had been bad at it. After all it was my first time. And I didn’t want to perform badly...”

Hiding his face again when Atsumu let him this time, Shoyo could feel his heart starting to beat faster when the next thing he heard was Atsumu erupting into laughter, getting Shoyo to jerk up only to have Atsumu caress the frame of his face as soon as he stopped laughing, brushing back his ginger hair.

Enjoying the sensation of Shoyo’s soft wisps sliding through his fingers, he smiled sweetly.

“I am sorry, I just...you just made love to me, making me cry out in a way that made _me_ want to hide myself of embarrassment if anyone other than you would have heard me. I literally just came in your hands as I had you spill inside me a few minutes ago and now you are concerned about having performed badly? Shoyo, you silly.”

Pulling Shoyo’s face closer by holding on to his chin, Atsumu hummed.

“You. Were. Amazing. I mean it. Be more confident will you, my wing spiker. You have no reason to feel insecure.”

Feeling his heart beat faster again, throbbing against his chest, so hard even Atsumu could feel it, Shoyo moaned feeling Atsumu’s lips brush his, demanding another kiss.

Sighing, Shoyo held on to him, tight enough to not let him go when he rolled over. Flopping with his back now into the sheets, Shoyo pulled Atsumu on top of him.

Only now and thanks to the new position he had put them in, Shoyo’s cock slid out of Atsumu, having him experience another odd sensation when only moments later Shoyo’s cum came gushing out as well.

Shivering, Atsumu hid his face in the crook of Shoyo’s shoulder, clenching on to the sheets.

“Urgh...wait, it’s...it’s coming out...ahh!? Gosh...tha-that’s new.” He tried to laugh it off, but Shoyo already began to feel guilty for having come inside, apologising cutely.

“I am sorry...I was too lost...I didn’t even think about pulling out...”

Not wanting to feel uncomfortable about this, but still far from having this listed under the category of ‘pleasant memories’ in his mind, at least not for now, Atsumu shook his head. It may have been strange, but still something he saw coming.

“I wouldn’t have wanted you to pull out today...”He admitted, looking up. “but...but I think it’ll take me a while to get used to this. So, maybe for our next time, you can pull out?”

Shoyo was about to nod his head when only seconds later he caught what he was saying, clearly foreshadowing that there will be a next time. His heart skipping in his chest, Shoyo wrapped his legs around Atsumu, his arms sliding moving to caress his undercut to pull him closer.

“Got it! I will make sure to.” Shoyo hummed. “Thank you...Atsumu...thank you...”

Whispering now, he kissed him again as they began to make out, their great stamina the cause for them to be already fully recovered, Shoyo’s hand sneakily began to move from Atsumu’s nape, to his chest, following his muscles down to his cock, to tease the base of his cock as he whispered seductively against Atsumu’s ear, grabbing his member as he did.

“I think, I should pay this one now more attention.” Letting his words follow a cute irresistible moan, Atsumu rolled his eyes, grabbing Shoyo’s knees to make him adjust underneath him. Jerking his body further down into the middle of the bed, ignoring at that the fact of Shoyo’s cum still dripping out of him, he bend over him.

“Shoyo, I swear...” Atsumu began but neither did he know what he wanted to say, nor did he had any intention to finish his sentence when his mouth had become busy with his cute lover underneath him before he could care about his unfinished sentence.

Grabbing his thigh, pressed against his side, Atsumu broke their kiss when he had come up with another plan. Sitting back far enough to give Shoyo enough room, he slid his arm underneath Shoyo’s waist. Flipping him on his stomach, forcing him on all-fours, Atsumu bend back over him from behind.

“Already inviting me for another round, how greedy.”

Placing his hand on Shoyo’s tailbone, he followed the line of his spine up to his neck pressing his upper body down on the bed while keeping his ass up.

One more soft moan emitting from his lips, Shoyo whined.

“You don’t want to?”

It was as easy as giving Shoyo a perfect toss when he called for him during a game when Atsumu had only one answer to that question as he let his finger move back to Shoyo’s ass while reaching for the lube with his other.

“How could I ever not want you.”

His voice was low and hoarse and Shoyo could swear it would make him cum just by hearing it if he was allowing him to.

Sprawling his arms on the bed, grabbing the sheets Shoyo jerked, feeling Atsumu’s fingers press against his entrance while he felt the cool liquid of their lube drip down on him. Catching it to use it immediately, thrusting two fingers inside Shoyo right away, not wasting even a second to open him up, Atsumu began showering Shoyo’s peachy smooth cheeks with kisses, kneeling behind him to leave his marks at places only Atsumu would get to see as his fingers worked Shoyo open.

Driving Shoyo to the edge, having his insides played with, Atsumu continued to devour his body with his lips. Making Shoyo whine out, unable to feel satisfied by only Atsumu’s fingers as his cravings for his cock became undeniable.

Pressing his face in the bed, he turned to the side, reaching his arm back to grab Atsumu’s hand playing with his ass, while his other brushed through his hair as he was just about to put another hickey on him.

“Enough...I want you now...please...” Dropping his arm exhausted next to him, Shoyo moaned, when Atsumu put one more kiss on his butt before he moved behind him.

“Bear with me a moment longer.” He explained, only to have Shoyo cry out frustrated, as Atsumu grabbed the lube again to put some on his cock before he got on the right level to enter him.

Slapping his erection a few times against Shoyo’s crease, rubbing it between his cheeks until Shoyo was arching for his cock, he finally entered him with a moan, throwing his head back, while grabbing on to Shoyo’s hips tightly.

Muffling his own voice by biting into the sheets, Shoyo clenched his hands on their pillows, feeling Atsumu’s cock push inside him swallowing him up completely.

Needless to mention, but compared to Atsumu, Shoyo’s body had already gotten used to his shape which made it a far easier task to get to it right away than with someone who was still new to it.

Wiggling his hips to enter Shoyo even deeper, Atsumu couldn’t avoid realising how his hips made him feel a dull pain from his previous action as he slowly began to thrust them. Thankfully, it wasn’t bad enough to force him to stop through and as an athlete he was used to a certain amount of pain as he would still perform without holding back.

And this wasn’t a game, this was pleasure and an act to express his love to the man who let him in, so dealing with a little ache in his hips after having had his mind blown away by Shoyo was a small price to pay and not even worth mentioning or having him feel affected in a way that would make him want to hold back pounding into Shoyo.

Especially when Shoyo was already crying out for more.

Bending over him, having his hips thrust into him unintentionally as he moved, Atsumu licked Shoyo’s ear, brushing his hair to the side to place another kiss on his earlobe.

“Let me hear your voice, love. Don’t hold it back. You heard mine too.”

Hearing Atsumu’s small laugh was enough to follow his plea. Turning his face to the side, only to have Atsumu praise him as soon as he met his eyes, moving his hips faster.

“Good boy.”

Whining out, having his hips rocked back and forth into Atsumu, Shoyo could hardly suppress his moans as Atsumu knew exactly where he had to aim for, to get Shoyo to lose himself.

His chest pressed against the sheets, and the position he found himself in, playing together in perfect harmony to let his nipples rub onto the sheets, causing enough friction to drive him nuts, feeling Atsumu’s thighs press against his own from behind as his hand squeezed his cheeks.

Every motion creating a new slapping sound as their skin hit against each other, blending in on their voices panting and gasping as if they were composing a melody. A melody only meant for their ears to listen to.

Shoyo’s entire body was still charged up with all the overwhelming sensations from before and it was as if every fibre of it was twice as sensible and aware of what was going on than usual.

Today they had completely and irreversible become one, and the thought alone was enough to make Shoyo cry out, wanting to feel Atsumu more as he could hardly hold back coming when Atsumu continued to push against his prostate.

“Atsumu, more! Fill me up completely!”

Clicking his tongue, Atsumu frowned, calling out his name while picking up on speed.

“Shoyo!”

Reaching his hand back to get a hold of Atsumu’s hips, pressing his upper body further down into the bed, Shoyo spread his legs more. Grabbing his waist to lift him back up, Atsumu pushed it so deep into him from behind, Shoyo could feel his stomach turn as he almost had to gag, his nails digging into the sheets before Atsumu pulled him back from them, making him sit up with him to sink down on him.

Feeling faint, Shoyo could hardly keep his body up if it wasn’t for Atsumu’s arms holding on to him. Exhausted and desperate to come again, Shoyo’s cock was weeping for release, dripping down on the bed, staining them with a mixture of precum and cum.

“Don’t faint on me yet...” Atsumu purred, kissing Shoyo’s neck.

Sliding his left hand down Shoyo’s chest to his abs and further to wrap it around his leg, almost touching his ass as he did, Atsumu pulled Shoyo’s face to the side with his other, meeting his lips in another sloppy, wet kiss, demanding his tongue as he jerked into him, grinding his hips.

Shoyo wanted to faint, his entire body was shaking but Atsumu wouldn’t let him so he could only cling on to his arm holding his face as his body reacted on his own, making it impossible for him to hold it back.

Freeing himself from Atsumu’s lips, Shoyo threw his head back against Atsumu’s chest when he came only from feeling Atsumu fuck him from behind. White threads of cum spurting into the air, Shoyo trembled, clenching around Atsumu’s cock throbbing deep within him, as the sudden tightness forced him to come as well although Atsumu wanted to drag it out a little longer.

Jerking Shoyo’s body closer, holding him tight, Atsumu grit his teeth, flooding his insides with his seeds as he came.

It made Shoyo’s body burn from the amount of it as he could feel the abundance drip down his inner thighs, when slumped against Atsumu as he pulled out of him, giving Shoyo the impression he would let go of him entirely. Sudden panic, pulling him back from his state, he protested. 

“No, hold me more.”

Groaning out, Shoyo held on to Atsumu’s arm when Atsumu kissed him lovestruck, never having had the intention to let go of him.

“I will...but how about we lay down?” Atsumu suggested, only now getting aware that the pain in his hips had worsened, when Shoyo nodded spent and calm again.

“Mhm...fine.”

Chuckling, Atsumu kissed Shoyo’s shoulder once more, slowly letting Shoyo back down on the bed to make him lay on his side to use the sheets to clean some of his cum away, before using the cleaner blankets to cover them.

Atsumu couldn’t be vexed about having Shoyo pass out on him, he too felt tired and exhausted and he enjoyed this chance given to him, when he could watch Shoyo’s sleeping face.

Nothing in the world could match this sight in beauty.

“I love you, Shoyo.”

Giving him one more kiss on his lips to see Shoyo smile once he did, Atsumu snuggled up next to him, holding him close before he too drifted off to sleep only to be woken up later by Shoyo leading him on to go at it again for three more rounds until morning dawned and they spend their entire day off resting and sleeping in bed.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update on me:
> 
> I don't know if I am getting better or worse.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3
> 
> feel free to leave me kudos or comments if you liked it ^^


End file.
